Luna Problems
by AngelicDragonElf
Summary: Luna is not very confident, nor is she very strong but she's going to have to be on the double if she plans to live. When you have Sephiroth to deal with, to powerful swords to control, a company to destroy, and a plant to save without dieing.
1. The great swords and a girl named Luna

dragonelf 8: I've been dieing to do a story like this one. Let's just say I have an obsession with stories like these. Any way this is my first video game fanfic and to say the least I'd like to see how it goes, and if you like it.

I only really need to say this only once. So this will be the only time you might ever here me say this, I don't own Final Fantasy VII.

I hope you like it.

Chapter one: The great swords, and a girl named Luna.

"ARGH!"

Luna screamed as she jolted up form her bed. She was dripping in sweat, even her bed was soaked with sweat. Her long light brown hair clung to her pale white skin like glue, as she panted heavily. Luna grasped her pendent on her chest as she tried to calm down.

"Just a dream… Just a dream," muttered Luna using her other hand to clutch her head, trying to remember the frightening dream.

Slipping her feet out of her bed, she made her way to the window and opened it. The cool air brushed against her flesh, drying her sweat from her.

"That dream again, and yet ever time I wake up I can't remember it," muttered Luna to her self, trying to recall the dream.

Images flashed before her eyes one of a glowing green substance, and the other was a strange plant being blow apart, trails of blood flowing into space. After a heavy sigh Luna close the window, stopping the morning air from entering her room any further. Slowly she walked to her bed, and grabbed the closest plushy to her, in this case her Vincent plushy. Luna held it tightly to her as she switched the light on and stared at her room. There wasn't a single bare spot on the wall, making the room appear smaller that it normally was. The walls where covered with posters both hand drawn and store bought, of anime and video games Luna had enjoyed, most of them hand drawn.

Luna walked over to her desk and looked at the Final Fantasy poster that was in progress. Lightly Luna traced her fingers delicately over the picture, so not to smear the lead. 'I have got to get my mind off this dream. It's been like this for two weeks now,' thought Luna grabbing hold of her other FFVII plushies. 'All right Luna think what can I do to take my mind off this,' thought Luna as she wrapped her chocobo blanket around her. 'think.' (Blood vessel pops up.)

"Ow."

Luna turned to see what had hit her in the back of the head it. It was the Kingdom Hearts version of Cloud the action figure. 'I know I should play a game! But which one…?' thought Luna carefully as she rubbed the back of her head. (Bigger blood vessel.)

'SMACK!'

"Owwwie!" muttered Luna as she rubbed the back of her head dropping all the plushies. Luna looked behind her to see who had hit her.

"Hey, deaf person. I kept calling ya, it's breakfast," said a man with dark, dark brown hair and bright green eyes the same as Luna, he wore an austere black shirt, with jeans tightly secured by his belt. His frame was super thin, and he was extremely tall, he also held the newspaper in his hand.

"TOYA you JERK! You didn't have to hit me with the paper," cried Luna.

"Are you kidding me you were completely zoned out. Now come on I've breakfast for us down stairs," said Toya not noticing Luna walk up to him.

Luna lifted her foot high into the air and slammed it down onto Toya bare foot. Toya let out a small squeak of pain, before Luna went rushing off.

Luna ran down the stairs right into the kitchen. Her younger brother was already in the kitchen making a mess if mashed potatoes. Aside form the potatoes the boy had amazing white hair with bright green eyes, wearing his favorite black jacket.

"Luna I make pretty picture," said the seven year old revealing a badly drawn person.

"Oh wow! Seth that looks great!" said Luna acting ecstatic. "Who is it?"

"It's, Cloud," Seth stuttered.

"That's a pretty good picture of him, Seth. You hunger?"

"Yeah!" cried Seth in excitement.

He quickly crawled into his chair and sat there eating as Toya came in, and Luna finishing cleaning up Seth mess.

"AW! Seth!" cried Toya seeing half the mess.

"It's okay Toya I've got it," said Luna as she finished up and put the rag in the dirty laundry basket.

Toya sighed and sat down in his chair, reading the paper as he ate, Luna sat down in her chair opposite him, right next to Seth. Quietly Luna ate at her pancakes, as Seth did the same only in a loud sloppy manner.

"Oh wow, that's fifteen this week," said Toya in astonishment.

"What wrong? Oh wait! Are you taking about those strange disappearances?" asked Luna taking a bite in her egg.

"Yeah, its weird people all over the world are just suddenly disappearing, and suddenly reappearing a completely different person."

"What about those that are missing now?"

"The haven't found Yuko Sasuna, Sakura Wolf, Kelly Kimoto, Kura, or those twins Ryu and Kamui Kami yet but there still searching and some new boys and girls disappeared as well today."

"Do you think they're all running away?"

"I don't think so you'd think someone would recognize them. I can understand Kura, and Kamui. Kura apparently was a close friend of Ryu and Kamui and disappeared while looking for them, and before Kamui was looking for his sister and never returned form the park."

"Do you think some one kidnapped them?"

"That is a possibility, but a kidnapper would have left some evidence behind, the police say there was no clue where the person last seen," answered Toya.

"Maybe they were kidnapped by Aliens," piped in Seth, Toya and Luna stared at him as he continued showing how vast his imagination was. "And took them to their home plant to suck their brains out, but they fought back! Conquering Alien after Alien until they became the powerful warriors and -…"

"Okay Seth you've had enough candy for the day," said Luna as she covering his mouth. Seth took one look at Luna's hand then gave it one big wet slobbery lick. "Seth!"

"I'm a puppy! Woof! Woof!" cried Seth cheerfully.

Toya and Luna instantly began laughing as Seth began shaking his butt trying to make it like a tail.

"If Seth here doesn't become human and Luna get out of her P.J.'s then we might not be able to see the zoo," enticed Toya in a smirk.

"THE ZOO! I'M HUMAN NOW!" cried Seth in sheer joy.

Luna merrily giggled as she got up to go to her room and change. 'I forgot we where going to the zoo today,' thought Luna as she slipped on her favorite clothes. 'That dream must have wiped it clean from my memory.'

Luna looked back at her image in the mirror she was wear Black baggy pants with many pockets, a thick leather belt, knee length baggy steel toed boots, a comfortable red sleeveless shirt, that was tucked into the black pants, and finally the maroon ribbon which held Luna's waist length hair into a low ponytail. Luna looked over to her favorite coat, especially given to her by father it was as he described, ever special. No matter what Luna did the coat never got stained, or torn, and no matter what it was always comfortable and fit just her size. The trench coat was different than most, for one thing the sleeves where loose and baggy and it stopped at her elbow, it also came in two pieces, the top was like Sora's coat from Kingdom Hearts1 only it was red and black with intricate designs and silver loops on the shoulder instead of the hood, the bottom was like a cape, trailing behind and hooking on the inside of the top half, it too was black and red. Satisfied Luna put her pendent on top of the coat revealing the blood red gem and the vine-like gold encircling the gem.

"Luna come on its time to go!" called Toya form down stairs.

"Coming!" called Luna as she quickly snatched a photo of her family she never left behind, and her money.

Luna was running down the stairs when an undeniable fear grasped held of her every frame. 'What's this?' thought Luna.

"Luna what's wrong, come on," said Seth a little bit agitated.

"Um, right," said Luna cautiously smiling back.

Her brothers were wearing their special outfits too. Toya's jacket was dark blue and silver the family crest on the back; a sapphire ring encircled his middle finger. Seth's was the same as Seth's only pure black, the family crest was on his back too in white thread, a diamond ring on his middle finger as well. Their jackets were like any other, but Luna's was different, hers was more like a trench coat and it had engraved wings on the back.

"Come on Luna lets go," said Seth in his big puppy eyes, as he grasped Luna's hand.

"Right… Let's go," said Luna cheerfully.

Later

Luna walked through the zoo trailing behind Toya and Seth. Seth was running around ohhing and ahhing at all of the exhibits.

"Toya I'm going to go get us some drinks, okay?" said Luna as she was about to walk away.

"Alright just don't be too long," said Toya as he held Seth's hand to calm him down.

Luna walked away to find a stand that sold some drinks, when that strong sense of fear grabbed her again. Luna watched as the sky went completely black and the people around her began to disappear.

"Toya!" called Luna in fear she began to take a few steps back.

"Toya! Ani! Ani! ANI!" called Luna in absolute fear as she began to run to where her brothers were. "ANI-KUN! OTOOTO-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Luna ran around the whole zoo looking for her two brothers, but no one was there not even the animals were there. Luna finally stopped in the center of the zoo, tears running down her cheeks.

"Ani, otooto. Don't leave me alone," whimpered Luna, as she fell to her knee's.

Luna watched as all of her surroundings began to melt and as strange snake like lights snaked there way around her as she sunk further and further into the ground.

"ANI! HELP! ANI! ANI! AARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" screamed Luna as the floor covered her face as she made one last attempt to have someone pull her out of the ground.

'ANI!'

Toya quick turned around looking back at the crowd behind him, sweat and fear dripped down his face. Luna was in some sort of danger, he could feel it.

"Toya what is it?" asked Seth uneasy by his brothers fear.

"It's Luna I can't feel her presence… Seth we have to find Luna now!" cried Toya as he picked up his brother and ran around looking for his younger sister.

"LUNA WHERE ARE YOU?" yelled Toya in a panic.

"Ah… Ah," gasped Luna she had passed out the moment her hand was covered.

"Wake up human!"

Luna opened her eyes to see she was no longer at the zoo. It looked like she was in some strange grand hall; chains encircled her arms, legs, torso, and neck. A tall grim man stood before Luna wearing a black robe his face covered by his hood. Luna nervously looked at the man. He was extremely frightening.

"So you're the sniveling human," said the hood figure as he roughly grabbed Luna's chin and twisting her face to get a good look at her face.

"Who are you and what's going on?" asked Luna frighten to death.

"My name is none of your concern, now get up the master desires to see you," said the man as he unlocked the chains around Luna. 'I've got to get back to Toya, and Seth,' was Luna's only thought and she rammed into the robed figure and ran for all she was worth.

"GUARDS STOP HER!" yelled the figure on the ground.

Luna was slowly running out of breath as she continued to round corner after corner. Avoiding people as much as she could. The halls were teething with strange men in black cloaks, claws protruding form their knuckles. 'I can't keep this up! I got to hide somewhere,' thought Luna as she panted heavily.

"Quick I think I hear her over here!" called one of the soldiers.

Luna quickly looked around but the only way out was the door right across form her. Luna lunged for the door and quickly shut it tight. Luna let out a sigh of relieve as she heard the guards go by. The room was completely silent.

"You can't escape alone trust I've tried a million times."

Luna instantly went ridged with fear; some one was in the room with her. Slowly she turned to see the man that was right behind her. The Man looked like he was in his late 20's, wore a black suit, his hair was blue and was held in the back in a high braid, his eyes were gold, he also had black gloves on that was holding a stack of papers.

"And judging by your panting I'd say your not strong either," said the man not really paying attention to Luna.

"Not really," admitted Luna, a little insulted. "Aren't you going to capture me?"

"Why should I waste my strength on a weak little girl, besides I don't work here," sneered the man looking up at Luna for the first time.

"Who are you and where am I?" demanded Luna starting to get ticked off.

"My name is Kai, and you are in the realm of Demons," answered the man a smirk gracing his lips.

"What do you mean?" asked Luna in confusion.

"I mean exactly what I say. Look in the mirror if you don't believe me. Over there," said Kai as he pointed to a full-length mirror.

Luna nervously walk up to the mirror, keeping a close eye on Kai at the same time, finally she looked back at her reflection and gasped. Silver hoop earrings occupied her ears, but the ears themselves were much longer and slightly bigger than they really were (elf ears). Also her eyes began to glow slightly around the pupils.

"Don't be too surprised Demon world has that affect on humans, they make the senses sharper and give you magical powers for the rest of your short life," answered Kai to Luna's unspoken question.

Luna remained silent for a short time, rubbing her finger against the point. Final she snapped out of her trance.

"Why I am I here?" question Luna.

"Probably to get eaten by the master of this castle," answered Kai nonchantly.

"Eaten! Why!"

"Human flesh is a rare delicacy in Demon world, not to mention expensive, and you Ms. Human are probably what's for dinner to the demons."

"So they're the one's kidnapping all those boys and girls in my world, like Ryu and Kamui Kami."

"I did mention **Rare Delicacy**, Wait did you say Ryu Kami?"

"Yes."

"Oh I see your form the world of chroniclers? Now that is rare."

"Nani?"

"Oh yeah that's right the chronicler world doesn't know. Okay I'll explain, there is one world that chronicles the adventure of other people in other worlds, once they do that, that world becomes open to world drifters like myself and others, the problem is those that chronicle these wonderful adventure think they're works of fiction when in truth they're real just in another dimension. But lately a lot of those chroniclers have been world drifting so to speak, which has advantages and disadvantages."

"Huh?"

"Ah, humans. Never mind it's not really important. All you need to know is that these human are doing fine and chances are they'll head home soon. I hear this Sakura Wolf is a real tough cookie, I certainly don't want to be around if I called her short… HEY I'M TALKING HERE!"

Luna wasn't really paying attention; she was off in her own little world trying to find out what to do next.

"I can't go home looking like this, plus I'll have a horrid of demons on my tail, I'll led them to my world and it will like they entered an all you can eat buffet. I don't want to hurt my brothers because of me," muttered Luna under her breath.

"You don't want to hurt your brothers?" said Kai in surprise.

"Of course not! I love them way too much for that!" cried Luna in determination.

"Your loyal, a very good rare quality," whispered Kai surprise.

"What'd you say?" asked Luna innocently.

"Nothing, I think I like you kid. Tell me what's your overall favorite video game?"

"That's a really hard question, I've played a lot of games, but none have I like more than Final Fantasy VII. Why?

"Just curious. You know anime?"

"Yeah I love it."

"What in your opinion is the strongest weapon or weapons?"

"Geez… Um… I'd say when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's swords the Tetsusaiga and Tensaiga are the strongest, especial when they work together. Why?" said Luna a bit more forcefully than intended.

"Tell me you want to keep these demons off your butt right?"

"Yeah."

"Then get stronger."

"How am I supposed to do that!"

"With my help of course," smirked Kai in an all-knowing look.

Luna could literally see the wheels in Kai head turn as the smirk widened the more he stared at Luna.

"What on earth are you planning?" said Luna nervously.

Kai instantly began to glow wind swirled around the two of them. Two small holes appeared above them as two objects emerged from them, and rush right into Luna's thick belt on her left side.

"What the heck!" cried Luna as she saw the objects clearly for the first time; it was Tetsusaiga and Tensaiga. Kai walked over and took Tetsusaiga out of its sheath and honed the blade to sharpness, then placed it back in the sheath on the left hand side of Luna's hip. Luna was too stunned that she had no idea how to react or want to do. She didn't even notice that the wind picked up again.

"You've two weeks before the first bombing. Oh and no dieing. And good luck in FFVII world," said Kai as he pushed Luna in the hole right behind her.

"YYYYOOOOUUUU JJJJEEEERRRRKKKK!" screamed Luna as fell down the hole, to heaven knows where.

Luna opened her eyes once the dizzy motion was gone to see she floating down to the ground in the train graveyard. Luckily no one was there to witness Luna's spectacular entrance and report back to Shinra.

Once her feet were securely on the ground, a wave of sound ten times louder than it really should have been, reached Luna's ears. She quickly covered them, allowing them to slowly adjust. 'That JERK! Doing this without my permission!' thought Luna angrily but she then return to what was now her present situation. She was stuck in FFVII with only training to do for two weeks.

"Two weeks with nothing to do but train," Luna muttered to herself, and then she turned to her swords, remembering that they could respond to their master. "What do you two think, can we take it?"

The swords began to shake as if to say yes. Luna couldn't help but smile a little to herself.

"Hopefully I won't slow you two down, I'll work hard."

A wave of reassurance filled Luna as she looked at her surroundings. Apparently she was in the middle of the train graveyard.

"Ehh!"

A sharp pain seared through Luna shoulder. In confusion she quickly turned to see what had caused it. A ghost sneered in her direction as it attacked again. Luna tried her best to dodge and luckily she got far enough to for it to only leave a scratch on her arm. She quickly drew out her Tensaiga and held it to block the next attack, the blade looked cunningly sharp, even if it couldn't cut through anything. 'Right Tensaiga kills the dead, Tetsusiaga protects the living,' thought Luna in a panic, block another attack. Ghost was slowly bearing down on her putting Luna up against a derailed train. The ghost attacked again, hitting the train as she rolled out of the way. Claw marks were cut through the metal as the ghost turned to face his prey again. 'Okay I'm scared now! Help!'

Luna's hand slowly began to glow a brilliant orange, as the adrenalin ran through her. Outstretch her hand, she rushed forward.

"Iron Rever, Soul Stealer!" yelled Luna as her nails sharpened at her fingertips to claws.

Luna ripped her way through the ghost, having the pieces scatter about her. She was panting heavily as she stood up, putting Tensaiga away.

"Oh wow. That took a lot of energy…how the heck did I do that," said Luna wiping away the sweat form her brow, and grasping her pendent at the same time. 'The battles here are way different in the game, but I guess that's okay,' thought Luna as she prodded one of the cuts on her arms, which had begun bleeding. Luna could feel her body cringe at the mere brush, it really hurt, she began looking through all of her pockets and found: some gil, two phoenixes downs, five potions, and one ether. Undoubtedly Kai had placed it there for her.

'Jerk,' thought Luna angrily as she took one of her potions and poured it on the open cut, watching it seal itself up leaving nothing but a thin unnoticeable scar, that would disappear in few days. 'I don't want to put that in my mouth,' thought Luna not really wanting to put something in her mouth she knows nothing about.

"This is going to be a long two weeks," muttered Luna as she made her way to the exit.

dragonelf 8:So what do think? Good I hope. I try my hardest to make my stories as interesting as possible. Please send reviews, you have no idea how much those really help me, in the long run. So please review and thank you


	2. Luna's choice

dragonelf 8: Wow… I normally don't this many reviews for the first chapter, in a new section. I feel like I have to reply, and please note I don't do this often.

Tolea: Your story sounds awesome, you can count on me reading it sometime. I haven't finished either I almost made it once, but I had to return it and my brother erased the save just before I got to barrow it again. It seriously sucked. Thank you for the review.

Kyuuka-Kyubi: I'm happy to see you like. It really makes me happy to see these types of reviews. Though please give credit to BlackWindKaze. Arigato.

BlackWindKaze: I am so sorry! T.T Thank you for telling me, I changed the first chapter, It really shouldn't be a problem now, but if you want check over it and make sure and give me your thoughts to make sure it's okay.

Okay I redid the first chapter, cause I don't want to get in trouble, and to clarify that Kai isn't a PS2. It won't truly get weird until later on. Arigato for the reviews.

Chapter Two: Luna's choice.

The dark figure sat looking down on the body lying on the floor, a pool of blood clung to the floor around it. The body and a blank stare on it's face, a stare that some recognized as death. A smirk twisted his lips, as he dragged his fingers through the pool. He then placed the blood soaked finger on his tongue, savoring every taste it could harness.

"Yes, it's almost time to have some fun Shinra," sneered the man as he got up and walked away. "It playing time."

Elsewhere

Luna woke to the sounds of Midgar. She had been staying in a abandon, derailed train for the past few days, watching the train to keep an eye on when AVALANCHE would be leaving, and to be close to her training grounds. Luna hadn't dared go to Tifa's bar; she wasn't really sure what she was supposed to do. 'Obviously Kai doesn't care what I do while I'm here,' thought Luna as she put her jacket on and placing the swords back in her belt.

"To the train graveyard again," said Luna with a huge sigh.

Luna walked out of the train and began looking around, one direction lead straight to the train graveyard the other was to Tifa's bar. Luna looked hesitantly in the direction of Tifa's bar, then back at the train graveyard. Then finally she decided as she walked down to Tifa's bar. 'I'll train later. It won't hurt to at least go there,' thought Luna cautiously as she walked to the bar.

After a little while of trudging she finally arrived reach Tifa's bar. After awhile Luna gulped and entered the bar. A few people in the bar turned up from their food to look up, AVALANCHE, and Tifa being one of them. AVALANCHE was in the darkest corner in the right watch Luna as she made her way to the bar. 'What a nice cheery crowd,' thought Luna sarcastically.

"I haven't seen you around here before, are you new."

Luna looked up to see Tifa give Luna a encouraging smile to easy the nervousness Luna felt.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that," answered Luna shyly. Tifa smile broadened and Luna saw out of the corner of her eye AVALANCHE loosen up a bit.

"So what can I get you hun?" asked Tifa, kindly.

"Um water, and bread will do for," replied Luna shyly.

"Water and bread? That's not much I'll get you some pie to go with it," said Tifa as she hurried off to get some food, she quickly return and hand the food to Luna.

"Here ya go. So you a street perform?"

Luna instantly choked on the water, and was coughing like she had been in a fire.

"Is that yes?"

"No. Do I honestly look like a clown?" said Luna nervously as she recovered.

"No. So what business do you have here in Midgar?"

Luna was about to answered, but if she said it was to join AVALANCHE, serious suicipous, and that was something Luna was not willing to have to deal with. So she gave an honest answer, yet still lying.

"I don't know. I just felt I should come here, like something big was going to happen."

"Something big? You psychic?" said Tifa nervously.

"Hardly. I just follow my instinct, its not once let me down," answered Luna get a little more comfortable.

"Oh! So do you fight?"

"A little, I fight in the train graveyard to get stronger."

"You shouldn't fight there that place is dangerous!"

"I know, but its okay. I don't stray to far."

"Okay," said Tifa in slight worry looking at Tetsusaiga and Tensaiga.

Luna began to eat her pie and finish her bread. The members of AVALANCHE had pretty much ignored her, and Luna was just about to leave.

"How much gil do I owe you?" asked Luna as she got her gil bag out.

"50 gil," answered Tifa.

"Here and thank you," said Luna smiling had the money over.

"Sure. It was nice talking to you, come back and we'll talk again," said Tifa kindly as she waved good-bye.

Luna merely smiled and waved good-bye as she left the bar. 'I'm such a coward… Why couldn't I say I wanted to help AVALANCHE. It always worked in other fanfic,' thought Luna as she scolded herself as she walked down to a shop. 'I know my personality is different than the others, but still… I'm such a coward.'

Luna looked down at the rack it had two some interesting object on it. One was a crystal ball the size of one's fingerprint. Luna gasps as she recognized it. 'The Heaven's Aqua Balls! But that's form Dragon Knights what's it doing here?'

"Ah I see you had a eye for this crystal," said the salesman. "This small object can store anything, instead of getting a backpack, you can get this to store potions, and other such things. All you have to do is wish it to be stored and it will, it's the same if you want to use an item."

"Sounds useful, how much for four?"

"400 gil."

Luna handed him the money and took the four tiny spheres, and stared at them.

"Sir do you know what these are?" asked Luna.

"Nope, just found them and found out what they did, in fact there were only four," answered the salesman curiously.

"I see. Arigato," thanked Luna as she went on her way. 'Kai really did change things for me, that's nice. But he's still a jerk,' thought Luna as she went to another store.

By the time she was done Luna was full of potions, phoenix downs, and ethers stored in one of her Aqua Balls, she also had a tent, food, and two warm blankets and was on her way back to the derailed train she stayed in. Luna stopped completely in her track as she stared at the man leaning on her temporary home, his daze was completely out of it and he looked exceptional sick.

"Like my present."

Luna turned to see Kai, but this time he wasn't wearing his black suit, instead was a full set of armor, the shoulder guards looking exactly like dragon claws, and most of the armor was set like dragon scales gold lace the openings and silk peeked out of the cracks.

"Present! What am I suppose to do with him! Cloud is supposed to meet Tifa first not hang with me! And if you hadn't noticed I'm at level 4, Cloud was at least level 6 when the game started I've got training to do, not take care of him!" cried Luna in shock.

"I guess it's good I stopped time. Listen you've decided to hang back a little while and not go on the first bombing, but as you can see Cloud here has a fever. He needs to be in top form for the bombing, don't worry he'll be in a dazed state through out the time until he meets Tifa, he probably won't even remember. And as for training you can leave that to me, trust me," answered Kai.

"How'd you know I was going to do that, and what's with the Heaven Aqua Balls!"

"I watch you come on. And the Aqua balls are useful especially for long journeys, trust me you'll need them," answered Kai. "I suggest you help him."

As if nothing happen, Kai disappeared and the sounds returned too normal. Luna looked at the gasping man before her, and deciding to act like nothing was wrong she walked up to Cloud.

"Sir," called Luna, Cloud's eye slightly fluttered, but there was no response. Luna took of her glove leaving the iron bangle she got, she pressed her hand against Cloud forehead. It was burning hot, Luna did a sharp intake of breath. 'No one should ever be at this type of temperature!' thought Luna.

Deciding quickly Luna grabbed Cloud by his arm and slung it over her neck as she helped him to her train cart, she placed him on the assembled cushions Luna used for a bed, then quickly covered Cloud in her new blankets and even her coat. Taking a small bowl she drenched a washcloth and placed it on his head wiping way all the sweat, and leaving it in place, she got more water into a cup and tore some bread into smaller chewable pieces.

"Here eat this," said Luna, Cloud though still hazy was hesitant. "It's okay I'll take care of you," answered Luna comfortingly. Cloud shook his head and allowed Luna to feed him.

dragonelf 8: So how was it tell me what you think.


	3. Magic spells, and Tifa meets cloud

dragonelf 8: Computers hate me I swear. T.T Just a reminder I redid the first chapter look it over tell me what you think. Oh! Responding to reviews is fun! So here are my replies.

Tolea: I didn't know that! Oh! That's horrible of them I was really looking forward to getting it.

Tsume-n-carnate: I'm forcing you to play FFVII along with Kingdom Hearts so I wouldn't worry about not knowing what's going on. If you resist I'll say S.T.A.Y.

BlackWindKaze: No biggie, people get mad all the time. I'm just glad you pointed it out, see dragonelf 8's a good girl and yes I do sometimes revere to myself as a dog. I was thinking about adding your character to the missing list, but I didn't want to get in trouble again so I didn't dare. Thanks for the reviews.

Kyuuk-kyubi: is it really getting interesting? I hope so, expect the unexpected. I want to make this as exciting as possible, but I'm really crummy with action scenes. I'm better when it's in Manga format. T.T

It might be a while before I update because I have school and 6 other stories that I really need to work on, but you never really know when it come to how lazy I'm going to be.

Chapter: Magic spells and Tifa finds Cloud.

"Alright that's it! KAI I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU JERK!" screamed Luna as she slashed out at the attacking chimera Kai had sent.

When Kai said 'as for training you can leave that to me, trust me.' Luna had expected him to send small little monsters that where at her level, NOT FREAKING BOSS! Yes Kai had sent Luna two boss level monsters, to say the least Luna was seriously ticked off. The only time she was ever given any peace was when she went to go to the market to get supplies, help Cloud, and sleep. Cloud was still sick, but his temperature had gone down and he could now sleep peacefully without nightmares haunting him. Luna hadn't visited Tifa's bar ever since her last visit, but she had been wanting a good meal, and she want to get Cloud some soup to help him get better.

Luna Slashed out at the chimera leaving a large gash on its neck. Blood spewed out as the chimera fell to the floor, instantly its body deteriorated into a pile of dust. Luna brushed aside some of the dust and found a potion and a few gil.

"Hey Cloud look what I've got," said Luna as she stepped into the train. Cloud was sleeping soundly peacefully on the cushiness. Luna tucked Cloud better with the blankets that were covering him.

"I'm going to be out, I'll be back in a little while with some soup," said Luna as she got up and left the train again.

Luna walked down the familiar path that she normally took to go to the market. She was deep in thought 'It's almost been two weeks. What am I going to do I can't stick to the shadows forever. I need a plan. Let's see that first reactor that was blown up was reactor 8. So maybe if I,' thought Luna but she was interrupted out of her thoughts when should stood right outside Tifa's bar. Taking a deep breath she walked in, a few people looked up but they went back to their food as quick as the looked up. Luna walked up to the bar table, Tifa was smiling right at her. Luna smiled back.

"Hey, it's been awhile," said Tifa cheerfully.

"I've been taking care of a friend, so it's been a little busy," answered Luna.

"Oh! I see. What can get you today? And it better not just be bread and water," giggled Tifa. Luna shook her head no.

"I'd to get my friend some soup to go, and I'd like something warm, and ice water," answered Luna, Tifa's smile broadened.

"What type of soup would you like?"

"Preferably chicken, but any soup will do."

"Alright, does chicken and rice sound good to you?"

"Sound Great! I haven't had that in a long time," answered Luna happily.

Luna looked around the room, as Tifa went in the back. Jessie, Wedge, and Biggs where in the same corner she saw them in last time, the were all talking in low whispers, and were eating there food at the same time. Marlene was acting like a waitress and was going table-to-table cleaning the surface. Barret was walking up to the counter right next to Luna, just as Tifa came out and hand Luna her food. The soup was in a plastic bowl with a lid on top and a plastic spoon attached.

"What can I get you Barret," said Tifa in her usual smile.

"The usual," grunted Barret. Tifa smiled and went in the back again.

Luna to say the least was a little more than uncomfortable. Barret up at this close was more intimating than he really portrayed. 'What the heck type of steroids is he on,' thought Luna nervously as she ate. She then looked at Marlene, then back at Barret.

"Is she your little girl," asked Luna trying to arise conversation.

Barret looked down at Luna, then at Marlene, then back at Luna.

"Yeah, how'd you know," asked Barret gruffly.

"You have the same eyes, and I saw her with you last time I came here," answered Luna.

"Oh I see… So who's the soup for," said Barret trying to make conversation too.

"A friend."

"A friend?"

"Yes his not feeling well, and I remembered that soup helps with colds."

"You seem a little young to be taking care of friend, let alone holding a pair of swords."

Luna felt Tetsusaiga and Tensaiga shake in protest, but Luna held them so the won't attract attention.

"I've met younger, beside you gotta do what you can to survive right."

"Yeah I guess that's true, especially with the increased population of monsters," said Barret just as Luna finished eating and Tifa came back with a large steaming steak.

"I'd better get going. Thanks for the conversation," said Luna as she got out her gil and paid Tifa.

"No problem. Just one question?" said Barret just as she was about to leave.

"Yes?" said Luna turning back to Barret.

"What are your thoughts on the Shinra comp?" asked Barret.

"… I've heard horrible and frightening stories, about Shinra. Which is why I can say I really hate them. Power corrupts men and women it's been like that for centuries now. So I think Shinra as tainted beings. I think that sometime soon they're going to have some serious problem that they caused, karma I guess you could call it," answered Luna as she walked away. "I'll see you, later."

"See ya," said Barret, and Tifa in unison as they waved good-bye.

Luna walked away holding the soup tightly in her grasp. Finally she got back to the train, Cloud had barely moved an inch.

"I'm back, come on Cloud I'm sure your hungry," said Luna sitting next to him.

"Ugh…" grunted Cloud.

Luna lifted Cloud's head, and began spooning the soup to him slowly. She had been doing that for him while he was sick. Making sure to spoon every last drop, Luna sent Cloud's head back, his eyes were shut tight, and he was asleep again. Luna could feel her own eyes weigh down heavily. As she too fell into a deep slumber, undisturbed by the noise of Midgar.

Elsewhere

Tifa looked down at the money she was tallying from a hard day work.

"Huh?" said Tifa in confusion as she recounted the gil.

"What is it Tifa?" asked Barret lifting Marlene into the air.

"The money it's more than it should be," committed Tifa.

"So what?"

"Barret it's 200 more than it should be."

"How'd that happen," committed Biggs.

Tifa looked back at all the time the customers had paid, the remembered Luna.

"Oh that girl, she wasn't paying attention when she paid me," replied Tifa.

"What girl?" asked Wedge.

"Remember Wedge, the one that was talk to Barret," answered Jessie.

"Oh!"

Tifa quickly grabbed the extra gil and rushed to the door.

"Where're you going?" said Barret.

"Barret can you watch the store I'm going to return the extra," replied Tifa.

"Sure, but why bother, you don't even no were that girl is."

"It's not mine, besides she must live close perhaps at the inn. I'll just ask around," said Tifa as she ran off.

Cloud's opened his weary eyes; he had been having trouble thinking. His strength had returned to him over the past few though, even if he still felt weak. The words 'It's okay I'll take care of you' rung through his mind. Cloud looked to his side to find a blurry image of a girl sleeping, her head bobbing up and down as if she was in some way trying to stay awake. Cloud blinked a few time, hopping the image would clear a little, but it didn't.

"Who are you," whispered Cloud weakly, but the girl had not heard.

Cloud closed his eyes again; he was so weak, his body felt like a ton. His memory over the last few days had been extremely hazy, all he remembered was a kind hand taking hold of his and taking care of him. Cloud sighed heavily as he closed his eyes again.

A deep rumbling ran throughout the entire train trolley. Luna eyes snapped open, as the floor began to shake violently. Trying to gain balance Luna quickly looked out the window, a monster was attacking her trolley, and hers alone. 'I've got to get Cloud out of here,' thought Luna.

Luna grabbed hold of Cloud's arm lifted up the spiky haired man onto her back, and as fast as she could ran to get him a safe distance away. Cloud opened his eyes again hopping to see the person who was taking care of him face, but the image was still blurry, so he simply gave up, forgetting everything the girl did for him. Luna ran to where the boarding station was, there was a lot of people there, 'Cloud will be safe here,' thought Luna as she set him down.

"I'll be back," whispered Luna before she ran off to fight the monster.

'Kai you jerk this is no time to send a monster at me,' thought Luna as she ran back. Finally she returned, panting at little. The creature that was attacking her trolley, was I gigantic centipede, only where the head was suppose to be, was a woman's torso and up to her black hair. It was Mistress Centipede from the first episode of Inuyasha. Luna's first thought as she saw Mistress Centipede was. 'Lady! Get a shirt on! I don't care if you have to puncture holes for your other four arms! Just get a freaking shirt!'

Luckily this one was wearing a tube top over her chest.

"So you're the retched human," said the demon in a scratchy voice.

Luna didn't even bother to respond, she merely pulled Tetsusaiga out and pointed it right at the demon.

"It's rude to wake someone up like that," said Luna a little more than grumpy about being forced awake.

Mistress Centipede rushed at Luna, and just before she collided with the Tetsusaiga, Mistress centipede did a sharp turn and circled around Luna. Surrounded by a wall of flesh, Luna began to catch on what the demon was about to do. Luna jumped as high as she could to get out of the circle just as the demon constricted her body to make a bone-crushing grip around Luna. The demons tail snapped back and hit Luna on her side, sending her straight into a train trolley. Luna fell to the ground, a large amount of blood was coughed up onto the ground, a large dent was in the trolley were the body had collided. Luna wiped away the blood that was trickling down her chin. Mistress Centipede rushed at Luna again her teeth extend at her fullest as she bite into Luna's side and flung her into the air, catching her with her centipede body, crushing Luna's body. Blood seeped out of the open wound further as Luna took her sword and stabbed it into the demon's side.

"ARGH!" screamed Mistress Centipede.

"Urgh…" grunted Luna as she fell back to earth.

Her entire frame ached and was sore. 'Why isn't my limit break working,' thought Luna groggily as she stood up again, sword held tightly.

"You little wench!"

"So what sue me," said Luna as she extended her hands. Flames erupted from her palm; Luna couldn't help but gasp as the fire flew out of her palm straight at the demon, burning it to asunder.

"ARGH!" screamed the demon, as it became dust.

"Did I do that," whispered Luna in surprise.

Exhaustion filled Luna's every being as she slumped to the floor. Magic had really drained her as she simply sat there panting heavily. 'I'd better get Cloud,' thought Luna as she walked back to were she left him, slightly limping. 'I'll take care of my wounds later. At least now I'm was at level 6'

With Tifa

Tifa wandered around the train station looking for the girl. 'Strange why is she staying in a place like this,' thought Tifa. She had been looking for the girl in all of the inns in sector 7. None of them knew of a girl of that description. It wasn't until passers by recognize the description, that she was told, the girl walk back to the train trolleys ever night.

Tifa looked around silently, hoping to see the girl. Tifa suddenly found herself tripping over someone's leg, but quickly stopped it.

"Opps. Sorry sir," said Tifa to the man lying on the ground. The man was completely silent.

"Umm. Sire, are you okay," said Tifa as she shook the man slightly. Electricity encircled the man. Tifa drew back her hand, as the man opened his eyes.

"Tifa?" said Cloud in recognization.

"Huh," said Tifa in confusion.

With Luna

"Tifa it's me Cloud!"

Luna quickly ducked behind a train trolley as she saw the two, she watched the two talk a little bit then walk away. 'So it's begun,' thought Luna as she walked away as well. 'I'd better get up early if I plan to go to reactor 8.'

dragonelf 8: Can't type anymore… must… sleep. It's 12:55, so I'll make this short, please review, thank you.


	4. Sector 8

dragonelf 8: Yay! I'm full of much glee and happiness, and I don't even know why! You see this is how simple minded I am.

Blackwingedangel70: I'm glad you like Luna. I guess in a sense she's a little like Vivi in FFIX. She has a stubborn streak a mile wide and when anger she can seriously be ticked.

Tolea: I've done later, though I don't understand why I'm not used to it yet. Sure, you just have to give me a detailed description, including race, cause I put demons in the story, and other such fairy tale creature, though they won't come out tell later. LUCKY… You have a Game-boy SP I have the antique version, but my ani let me sample Chain of Memories on his SP, I loved it. Then he kicked me off. -.-

Kyuuka-Kyubi: Glad you like it. I hope I doing a good job with the story and that it's getting more interesting.

Chapter 4: Sector 8.

'Why on earth did I have to wake myself up early in the morning,' thought Luna as she complained in her head, yawning every once in while. Luna was exhausted cause of the fact that she had a major battle with Mistress Centipede last night, and to waking early. She looked down on her train ticket she had purchased that every same day. It had and any interesting picture of Luna in her sleepily self. In other words her eyes were closed and drool was creeping to the corners of her mouth. 'What a horrible picture, the photographer was even laughing at me,' thought Luna miserably as she stuffed the picture way in her pocket. 'Note to self burn it later.'

'Shuffffft.'

Looking up to the door, there in the door way stood Cloud. Luna gasps, and quickly ducked to a hiding spot, which was where the entrance doors were. Luna quietly looked around from behind the seats. Cloud looked around at the trolley looking like mess-with- me-you-get-the-sword-between-the-eyebrows. Cloud began to walk forward but was quickly jerked back. Luna couldn't help but giggle as Clouds huge sword, which was resting comfortable on his back, got stuck in the doorway by the hilt. Cloud quickly fixed the sword so it was exactly parallel with his body. Luna quickly to her chances and ran to the cargo trolley, hiding way between two bags. 'Well I guess it's safe to say I made it on time,' thought Luna.

'Sccrreeeeeeeeccccccccccchhhhhhhhhh!'

Luna fell forward as she felt the train come to complete stop. She watched form the cargo trolley jumped out the window to the top of the train. Waiting a few seconds she finally went out of the cargo trolley dusting herself off. Luna finally walked out of the door see two dead red Shinra soldiers on the ground as small crowd gathered around them. "Gross," mutter Luna sticking her tongue out in disgust.

Looking up she saw the huge reactor shown proudly with spotlights by Shinra, cables glowed light green as it connected with Shinra's main building. Luna remained silent for a while watching the building.

"Excuse me? What happened here?"

Luna turn to the sweet voice, she could feel her eyes going wide she looked at the older woman in front of her. Aeris was looking at the crowd curiously, but not wanting to get caught in it she stayed back. The scene of the dead bodies was one that wanted Luna to say the least vomit. 'Ew,' thought Luna holding down her lunch. Slowly Luna turned Aeris's curious face.

"Apparently there was a hit and run fight going on," explained Luna, smile a little.

"Oh. I see," muttered Aeris a sad expression on her face.

Luna couldn't help but frown as we'll as she slowly began to walk away.

"Wait miss!" called Aeris as she quickly turned around, a walked up to Luna. "Would you like a flower they're only a gil?"

Luna looked down on the basket full of multi colored blossoms. 'She has a lot of flowers. I guess sales must be hard,' thought Luna as she four beautiful flowers form the basket, a bright blue bell, a yellow daisy, a red petunia, and a pure white lunar flower. Luna smiled as the girl looked confused as she took Aeris's hand and placed some money in it.

"Flowers are hard to find here in a city like this, but I guess if you look hard enough then you can find one," whispered Luna to herself, Aeris looked curiously at Luna. "The flowers are very beautiful, and they certainly brighten things up around here. That should be enough to pay for them, thank you!"

Aeris looked down at the palm of her hand to see the gil resting comfortable in her hand, as Luna walked away.

"Miss you've given me too much," called Aeris again but the alley way was completely empty.

Luna walked around sector 8 humming a little as went looking down on the beautiful flowers in her hand. 'Hey I picked a lunar flower, weird. It matches my name,' thought Luna as she put the many petaled flower behind her ear.

While looking through the different part of sector 8, Luna could say that day, other than Cloud's presence was extremely vapid day. 'I got time to kill before I help Cloud but what heck should I do, and if I do it I get all paranoid about missing Cloud,' thought Luna as she sat down on a bench.

"DEMON!"

Luna looked up to see the most unlikely trio to show up in all of FFVII world. She instantly froze at the sight of three boys two holding the third whom had a huge sword in his hand, trying to chase a pair of gangsters. One of the boys had long blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a long blue coat, white slacks, white knee high boots, and blue tunic, he was holding back his friend form hurting the poor victim. The other one holding his friend back had green hair, green eyes, scar all over his body a large one on his face, a brown shirt with gloves, and blue pants with black boots. The last that was struggling against his friends grip had Black hair with a white strike in the bangs, and blood red eyes, black pants, trench coat, gloves, and red shirt. They were none other than the Dragon Knights Rath, Rune, and Thatz.

"RUNE, THATZ YOU HAVE TO LET ME GO! I WANNA KILL THE DEMON!" yelled Rath, referring to the red spike haired punk in front of him.

"Rath you baka that's a human!" yelled Rune.

"I know Thatz is a human," said Rath.

"Wrong that's," said Thatz tugging harder. "Rune why don't we just let him go, I'm sure this guy can run faster than Rath."

"And lose Rath in, what ever the heck this place is called, city!"

Luna couldn't take it anymore she instantly sprung up, ran to the trio grabbed each of there hands and ran for all she was worth, dragging the knights behind her. Finally she found an empty alleyway and stopped to catch her breath. The knights stared at the strange girl.

"Demon?" asked Rath innocently.

"I'm not a demon. There is no such things as demons in this world only monsters, well there used to be no demons," answered Luna getting up and looking at the three. " If you brought any more attention to yourselves Shinra would have to get solider to detain you. And trust me you don't want that."

"Do you know where we are?" asked Rune pleadingly.

"Hold on a second. Kai get down here NOW!" yelled Luna.

"Right here."

Luna turned around to see the blue haired man sitting on one of the crates, wearing the same armor he did last time. A Bowl of steaming hot ramen was in his hand as Kai slurped up the noodles.

"You called?" asked Kai still munching on the noodles.

"I take this as another one of your gifts," said Luna testily.

"You got it. I figured you needed another challenge so I summoned them here," slurped Kai nosily.

"I just got one form you yesterday! Do you realize how vulnerable I was! I was sleeping! And now you send the Dragon Knights just before I'm going to have a battle with the Shinra Soldiers! YOU JERK WHAT THE HECK AM I SUPPOSE TO DO WITH THEM!"

"Chill, the rector 8 bombing isn't going to happen now, you've got time to spare. Rune and Thatz right," asked Kai looking at the two boys.

"Yes," said the two in unison looking confused and surprised.

"Your friend Rath is getting away," said Kai pointing with his chopsticks as the sneaking away boy. Rath instantly froze as Rune and Thatz pounced on him, tying him with a rope and dragging him back to hear the rest of the conversation.

"So what am I supposed to do," asked Luna.

"Talk with them, while bringing them to the check point," answered Kai simply.

"Check point? Okay what's going?" demanded Thatz.

"Okay. I was kidnapped to be lunch for some demons while I was away with my family on a family outing. Kai here sort of saved me, in a mean jerk-ish way. He sent me here on, what I like to call while I'm in this world, Gaia VII. More widely known as in my world as Final Fantasy VII to get stronger. Right now we are in sector 8 of a city called Midgar. Kai sent you here to give me another task to help make me stronger. Now Kai, you tell me what's this check point about?" asked Luna turning to Kai again.

"It simple really you have to be their bodyguard until you reach the checkpoint, which is were they can go home. The checkpoints right next to were Cloud jumps off the bridge onto the train," concluded Kai.

"Knowing you it not going to simple, and you'll end up shoving tons of monster in my face, were I'll have major injuries like yesterday. And I won't be able to help Cloud in any way shape or form," accused Luna.

"No you can lay back a little bit and even buy them a meal, and I'll give you something special at the end, and you'll only come across a few monster. You have my word," said Kai.

"Fine. Considering you'll end up making me do it in one way or another," answered Luna.

"You got and trust me the over ways would have been a whole lot more painful. See you later," said Kai as he disappeared.

"I guess I'm your bodyguard until we reach the check point," said Luna as she turned around.

"I guess so were pretty much helpless if we're in another world we know nothing," answered Rune letting Rath go. "This must have been how Ryu felt when she first came to our world."

"So you know Ryu Kami, she's been with you huh? Don't I think that's how everyone feels like when they get summoned to another world. It's not something that sits well at first but after some time you get used to it. By the way my names Luna Star, I'm form the same world as Ryu and all the other missing kids."

"I'm Rune, this is Thatz, and Rath. Were you friends of Ryu's?"

"No. I heard about her through the papers it cause quiet and upset along with all the other disappearances. I live in another state than her. There's a bar close by I can get you something since we have time to spare," said Luna walking out of the alley.

"So great!" piped in Rath and Thatz.

Luna turned to see drool literally flow down Thatz's mouth as her looked at her pleading for a meal. 'I hope I have enough gil for this,' thought Luna remembering the black hole that replaced Thatz's stomach.

"She walked into the closed bar, sat down at one of the tables and order her meal, the others ordered too. When the food came by she watched in amazement as Thatz and Rath scrafed down the food, with absolutely no manners.

"They embarrasses you all the time don't they," asked Luna to Rune.

"You have know I idea," answered Rune hiding away as he quietly ate his salad.

"So what's this Shinra you were mentioning earlier. Are they demons," asked Rath his attention on Luna as he pulled on a huge piece of steak.

"Demons aren't supposed to exist here. And no they aren't no matter much their personalities match."

The trio looked up at Luna eyes wide with shock. Luna just looked down at her food.

"You see the huge structure outside that window," said Luna pointing out the window, the knights looked and nodded. "Shinra owns that. They're a huge monopolized company, and they're killing everyone on this plant slowly."

"What do you mean," asked Thatz nervously.

"They're stealing the planet's life force with those reactors, weakening the life cycle here and causing a large a mount of pollution to everyone weather they realized it or not. Shinra makes out to the world as a protector, when in truth if they don't get what they want they'll send the Turks to cause a massacre and make it seem like monsters did it when in truth it was they. But the people only see the glory of Shinra, in other words SOLIDER, which is why many people work for Shinra. Only those who've suffered by Shinra know the truth. People down here in the slums."

"Why don't you rebel," asked Rune.

"We do, it's just that, if you rebel than Shinra will send their Soldiers to remove the problem and they won't just kill you, they'll kill those that are your family and friends and try to erase your existence completely leaving no trace. Beside they'll get their own someday soon. I sure they didn't mean bad intentions at first, it's just power corrupts people every easily, and they sometimes use that power to show they can. That's just the way people live sometimes. I've been known to do it sometimes to," said Luna finishing her meal.

"I see they're human but they act like demons," replied Rath finishing his own meal off.

"That's right. But sometime if they think your fit and worth it, they'll take you to their science labs and use you as a test subject. They'll infuse you with a monster name Jenova's blood cells, then place materia in your back sometimes, then fuse you with the planets energy, which is sometimes called Mako energy. If you show signs that you can't take it they'll turn you into a brainless monster."

Rath instantly stopped eating and put down the last little, an angry expression consumed his enter being.

"Isn't someone doing something about it!"

"There are many, Rath," said Luna she then moved forward and whispered. " In fact a rebel union is in that reactor right now, they're called AVALANCHE and if we don't want to get caught in the debris than we better get moving before they blow that place sky high."

"I see, then we better hurry," answered Rune finishing his meal and getting ready to leave.

Luna quickly finished and went up to the counter and paid the meal. Thatz looked at the moneybag curiously. Then looked at Luna.

"Was that the money of this world," he asked as they walked out of the bar and down the road.

"Yep. You can either work for it or fight monster, you can normally find money and sometimes potions on them. All of the money I have now is what I earned for fight the monsters," answered Luna.

"What are these monsters like?" asked Rath walking beside Luna.

"You'll see. Ones coming this way," said Luna pointing in one direction and pulling out Tetsusaiga form it's sheath.

The monster had quick worked its way to Luna and the group. The knights instantly got out their swords.

"Hey your fight. This is my job, I won't be much of a bodyguard if I let you fight," said Luna stepping forward.

"But--?"

"It's okay I'll take care of it."

The monster was those caterpillar bugs, things, it quickly tried to head but Luna but she dodged. Using her sword Luna thrusted it into the caterpillar's side as it continued forward, a huge deep blood cut appeared on the monsters side. It rolled in a ball and attack Luna again the spikes on it's back shined as it moved forward. Luna jumped over it easily just as the caterpillar switch directions and moved backwards putting one of its spikes deep into Luna's calf.

"Ugh!" muttered Luna as she looked at the wound, but quickly looked back up as the monster attacked again. Luna dodge again but this time sloppier as pain told her to stop. The monster attacked again but Luna didn't move the sound of sword clashing against spikes surrounded the area. Luna pushed the caterpillar back and ran forward cleaving it in half. Luna stood up and watched the monster turn to dust, and limping slightly she cleared away some of the dust to find an antidote and a little bit of gil. Luna picked up the gil and antidote and put them away.

"Are you okay?"

Luna looked up to see Rune and the other knights beside him looking down on Luna. Luna looked down at the spike that was still in her leg, darn it hurt. Luna clenched her teeth and pulled the dreadful thing throwing it at a scrape of metal. She was about to apply a potion when Rune knelt down and used his elf magic to heal the wound. Luna could feel renewed energy from her leg as the wound completely sealed.

"Oh wow! You've got to show me how to do that next we see each other!" exclaimed Luna.

"You looked like you had something to take care of it though," answered Thatz.

"We yeah. I have potions that seal the wound and clean it, but the wound still feels a little sore after it though, never feels this good," answered Luna pulling out a potion and handing it to Rath.

After while walking and defeating a few monsters Luna finally got to the checkpoint. The only problem was when they reached it and boss monster was guarding the portal and to add more to the problem there was a huge explosion from the reactor 8. 'Ah great you had to add a boss didn't you! Ah man Cloud's finished with the bombing that means I've probably got 5-10 min. to be this guy,' thought Luna as she took her fighting stance Tetsusaiga held firmly. The monster was like a raptor only a mane was up the ridge of its neck like a horse. The Monster jumped in the air bringing down it foot with a large claw on it. Luna jumped back but the Boss lunged it head forward and snapped it's jaws around Luna's arm. Luna could feel the blood gush out of her arm, she began focusing on her magic and she could feel flames burst around her. The raptor jumped back and screeched in pain, a huge scorch mark appeared on its high leg. Luna gasped heavily as she backed away, she still wasn't used to her magic quite yet. Luna rushed forward and began attacking the boss in a multitude of attacks from Tetsusaiga. It wasn't until she did the finishing move by slashing Tetsusaiga horizontally cutting the raptors head off did the battle end.

A huge void appeared right in front of the group on the other side in the void was a beautiful landscape filled with trees, flowers, and a small town in the distant.

"I guess that's our ride back home," said Thatz looking at the giant hole.

"Yep. I guess we better get home," said Rath as he and Thatz walked up to the portal waiting for Rune. Rune tended to Luna's wounds.

"Hold on a sec," said Luna when Rune finished.

Luna began fishing through her pockets and brought out all of the flowers. She gave the Dragon Knights each a flower in there own respective colors. Finally she handed the Lunar flower to Rune.

"Flowers are really rare here so please treasure them, and give this one to Ryu. Tell her that Luna Star, who's form another world like her, can't wait to meet her at some point," said Luna.

"We'll deliver the message," said Rune smiling as he walked through the portal with the others. Luna smiled as she watched them go home. Luna looked up to see a small red orb float down into her palm. 'Huh? It summon material, but I can't use summon I don't even know how. What the heck is Kai planning,' thought Luna as looking at the strange then placed it in her bangle.

"STOP HIM!"

'OH YEAH! I FORGOT CLOUD!' thought Luna as she turned around the bend. There stood Cloud his buster sword pointed at the Shinra Soldiers, who had encircled him. Luna rushed forward.

"Ganging up on people is wrong especial when that person's by himself," scolded Luna as she slashed through one of shinra's soldiers.

The soldiers directed their attention to Luna as she began fight harder, luckily she had the element of surprise on her side for the time being. Cloud not wasting anymore time also began fighting, but no matter how many solider they took down more would come as a replacement. Luna bumped into Cloud's back as he, her.

"Who are you?" he asked randomly.

"Just no one that decided to help," answered Luna.

Cloud looked at the girl her voice brought back a small tinge in the back of his mind. Cloud's head was trying to say something but it wasn't work. He looked down on the girl for the first time. She looked no older than 18.

"You trying to catch the train," asked Luna slightly.

"Yeah," said Cloud gaining his composure back.

"Well than here you go," said Luna as she pushed Cloud off the bridge onto the train. Cloud easily land and watch as Luna duked it out with Shinra's soldiers. When Luna was certain Cloud could no longer see her and was no longer in harms way, Luna sliced through one of the soldiers and ran for what she was worth to the other way to sector 7. The soldiers began to follow but when Luna found different ways to get rid of them she was able to get them off her trail though she still ran. 'That's it for Sector 8. Tomorrow I'll go to sector 5, and this time I'll have no choice than to be in the reactor.' thought Luna as she ran to her train trolley.

dragonelf 8:Theres the next chapter for you. Hoped you liked it please review they're real live savors.


	5. Aeris's flowerbed

dragonelf 8: Hi! Arigato for the reviews. Here are my replies:

Blackwingedangel70: Don't worry Luna will totally kick Hojo's butt in do time, but in the mean time I'm going to make fun of Reno, and the president.

Tsume-n-carnate: Don't worry as long as you get the gist it's okay, I'm still forcing you to play. and your not getting out of it.

Tolea: Okay, the skirt confuses me a little but that's okay, this will work. You won't come until a little later though. Oh I read your poetry, it's very good I liked it.

Chapter 5: Aeris's flowerbed.

Luna walked around sector 5, she was on her way to meet AVALANCHE at rector 5. The day was as vapid as the last, and Luna had felt like being extremely torpid that was because a certain idiot had made her duke it out with a few boss level monsters the past few days. To say the least Luna was surprised that she could lift her sore aching body off the warm comfortable cushines that she slept on every night in her train trolley. Because of this she was slightly late in meeting the group on the train and had to take a later one. 'Please Kai don't send a monster my way, unless it's one I plan on fighting, I don't think my body can take it,' thought Luna pleadingly to the being that appeared every now and then. Kai obigied the girl as she walked through the streets not once coming across a monster. Luna looked down on the materia she had in her bangle considering she couldn't put it in her sword, all she had was an summon, and that was it. Luna then looked at her pendent, which she still wore, hiding it in her shirt. The gem surrounded by the gold trimming (AN/ I looks like the forest emerald form Zelda but red instead of green, and it's a necklace.) The gem looked like the summon materia only it was slight more jagged looking. Luna put away the pendent as soon as she started to remember her parents, it never really felt fair even though they were destinied to. 'Mom always said that one day I'd understand my destiny in life. Is my destiny to--' thought Luna feeling tears brim up her eye, she quickly stopped when she realized this. 'Stop it! I can't help if I'm an emotional wreck! I've to focus on what's happening now and then move onto the next event!' she told herself sternly.

Luna looked up at Shinra's reactor, their soliders were filing in, silently Luna snuck in behind them. Luna watched from a hiding place as the President of Shinra appeared and gave a huge speech on the future of Shinra company. Barret's face contorted with rage as he restrained himself form killing the president. Slowly Luna watched as the soliders withdrew form the bridge.

'VOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!'

Luna quickly covered her ears to the horrible sound that was coming closer. It was horrible it reminded her of a car that was about to explode as it screeched in her over sensitive ears. The sounds of a helicoptor told Luna that the president had left and that the fight with the robotic solider had started. 'They can take care of that thing themselves,' thought Luna as she watched the battle as the Shinra soliders avaccuated the building completely. 'There really good,' thought Luna as she watched the group give the final blow. Quickly Luna ran to Cloud just as the robot explode, grabbing his hand and thrusting Tetsusaiga into the bridge as she began to fall with Cloud's hand in hers.

"It's gonna Blow! Let's go Tifa!" yelled Barret not really noticing Luna holding on for dear life.

"Barret can't you do something?" cried Tifa not recognizing Luna a look of pure worry etched on her face.

"Not a thing."

"Hang in there you two. Miss please don't let Cloud go. There's still so much I wanna tell him!"

"Don't worry," called Luna her back still turned to Tifa and Barret as she held on for dear life.

"Hey you going to be awright?" called Barret the girl's voice striking a bell in his memory.

"I'm fine… I'm more worried about him," responed Luna.

"I'm all right, Barret you take care of Tifa!" answered Cloud.

"… Alright sorry 'bout all this."

"Stop talkin' like this is the end!" yelled Cloud.

"This guy's gotta point," interjected Luna.

"Alright then later… Wait! Who are you girl?" called Barret looking at Luna, Tifa and Cloud looked at her to find whom saved Cloud.

Cloud's eyes widened as he watched the girl turn her face to see the others. It was the same one that helped him against Shinra's soliders and pushed him on the train. Tifa and Barret showed equal amount of shock as they looked into the girls face, the same one that went to Tifa's bar every once and while.

"No on of a strong importance," answered Luna smiling slightly to the shocked faces watching hers.

'BBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!'

Luna could feel Tetsusaiga become loose as the explosion came then when it reached the outside. The force of it was so strong that it knocked Tetsusaiga out while it was still in Luna's hand. She could feel Cloud's body go slack as she too blacked out.

Luna slowly began to wake up as she felt something soft cushine. Voices were swirling around her, though it took a while before she could actually register anything. Finally it was clear enough for her to make sense of.

"… … … I came crashing down?"

"The roof and the flowerbed must have broken you two's fall. You're lucky."

"You two's? Oh that girl!"

Luna could feel someone grab her and shake her slightly. Cloud watched as the girl opened her slightly glowing eyes to his. She looked at him in a fuzzy sort of way then she recognized him and jolted up. Luna quickly grabbed her head as her head swelled in pain from the sudden jerk up.

"Ow," moaned Luna holding onto her head.

"You okay? Can you get up we're in her flowerbed," said Cloud to Luna.

Luna quickly jolted up and ran out of the bed realizing where she was. She dusted herself off a little as she turned to Aeris.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt your flowers," apologized Luna.

"That's all right. The flowers here are quite resilient because this is a sacred place," replied Aeris.

"Alright who are you this is the second time you've helped me!"

Luna turned to see Cloud watching her, looked at her demanding an explanation. Luna took a moment then gave a look of recognization, hoping to act like she finally recognized him.

"You again! Why is it every time I see you, your in some sort of danger?"

"Don't play dumb you were at the reactor!"

"I noticed how weird the Shinra soliders were acting so I followed them, and there you were," lied Luna.

"Um sir your still on my flowers," said Aeris.

"Oh! Sorry!" said Cloud getting off the flowers.

"That's okay. They say you can't grow flowers in Midgar but they seem to grow fine here. That's way I love this place," replied Aeris as she began to tend to the flowers. "It is nice to see you two again. Don't you remember?"

Aeris looked up at Cloud and Luna as she tended to the bed. Cloud looked thoughtful as he recognized her, while Luna smiled at her and nodded her head.

"Oh yeah! You sold that flower to me," answered Cloud.

"Me too," answered Luna.

"Oh! I'm so happy! Thanks for buying my flowers," exclaimed Aeris.

"Why not they're very beautiful and they brighten up the slums," said Luna.

Aeris smiled at her in a thankful way. She then began to inspect on Cloud and Luna getting a good look of the two's faces. She then noticed the glowing green orbs that was place in Cloud's bangle.

"Oh you have materia," said Aeris changing the subject.

"Yeah some. Nowadays you can find materia anywhere," answered Cloud.

"But mines is special. It's good for absolutely nothing," said Aeris.

"Let me see," asked Luna already knowing what materia she had. Aeris held out her wrist as Luna examined the orb. "This is cover materia. It's used to help you take the damage of a friend instead."

"Oh! Well that makes sense. Say, do you two feel like talking. After all, this is our second meeting for the three of us?"

"I don't mind," answered Luna.

"Sure," came Cloud's reply.

"Just wait a second I'm almost finished," said Aeris as she began checking the flowers.

"What are you two's names anyway?" asked Cloud curiously.

"Now that you mention it… We don't know each other's names, do we? My name is, Aeris, the flower girl. Nice to meet the both of you."

"The names Cloud. Me…? I do a bit of everything."

"I'm Luna, currently unemployed."

"Oh are you two experienced fighters?" asked Aeris.

"To some extend," answered Luna.

"Yeah I do whatever's needed. What's so funny? What are you laughing at?" asked Cloud to Aeris.

"Sorry… I just," began Aeris, Luna looked behind to see a bright red head enter the old church building, she recognized instantly that it was Reno. Aeris continued. "Hey have you've been a bodyguard Cloud? You do everything, right?"

"… … Yeah, that's right."

"Then, get me out of here. Take me home."

"Okay I'll do it… but it'll cost you."

"Well then, let's see… How about if I go out with you once?"

'I feel like a third wheel. I better leave the lovebirds alone,' thought Luna her attention on Reno as he walked closer to the group. Cloud looked up and walked in front of the two girls meeting with Reno.

"I don't know who you are, but… You don't know me…?" began Cloud, but he was quickly staring into space, finally his focus came back and he recognized Reno. "Oh yeah… I know you, that uniform…"

Luna looked up at the door to see some of shinra's lower soliders enter the church, right behind Reno. Reno had a cocky look on his face that made only one thought strike Luna's mind. 'Baka.'

"Hey sir, this ones a little weird," said one of the soliders to Reno.

"Shut up! You a Shinra spy!" yelled Cloud.

"Reno want to take him out?" asked another solider.

"I haven't decided yet," smirked Reno.

"Don't fight here! You'll ruin the flowers!" cried Aeris.

"Aeris is there another exit," asked Luna turning to Aeris.

"Yeah in the back."

"Cloud stop playing and let's go!" said Luna yanking on Cloud's arm and pulling him into the back of the church.

Cloud as soon caught his footing and ran beside the two girls as the went up the stair and we're just about to jump over a huge hole in the floor.

"There they are, over there!" yelled Reno pointing at them.

"That one!" cried Aeris in slight panic.

"I know. Looks like they aren't going to let us go," said Cloud staring down at Reno.

"That's not fun," muttered Luna.

"What should we do," asked Aeris to the others.

"Simple run. I don't like the thought of being captured," answered Luna.

The two girls watched as Cloud jumped across the hole.

"Aeris, Luna this way!" called Cloud.

"The ancients getting away!" yelled one of the solider as they fired the bullets.

"Eaygh!" screamed Aeris as she began to fall.

Luna quickly grabbed hold of Aeris's arm and lifted her back up.

"Thanks," muttered Aeris to Luna in relief.

"Aeris, Luna! Hurry they're coming," yelled Cloud a slight look of relief on his face as well.

Luna and Aeris jumped at the same time. Quickly the three ran as the Shinra soliders followed or tried to. Finally the Turks were out of sight and with one final jump the three were on top of the church, looking carefully down on the confused soliders. Aeris stuck her tongue at them then laughed lightly.

"Ha, ha… They're looking for me again," said Aeris.

"You mean it's not the first time they've been after you?" asked Cloud looking at Aeris Luna looked up too, but didn't look confused like Cloud.

"No."

"Well that's not fair, ganging up on a girl," said Luna pretending like she didn't know this.

"No it's not. They're the Turks," said Cloud to the others.

"Hmmm…" mummered Aeris.

"The turks are an organization in Shinra they scout for possible SOLDIER candidates, right?" inquired Luna

"Right," answered Cloud.

"This violently? I thought they were kidnapping someone," chirped in Aeris as she and the others were working there way off the church roof.

"Well they do a lot of dirty stuff on the side. Spying, murder… you know," answered Cloud again.

"They looked like they would," muttered Luna to herself but Cloud spoke again.

"But, why are they after you Aeris? There must be a reason, right?"

"No, not really. I think they believe I have what it takes to be with SOLDIER!"

"Maybe you do. You want to join?" asked Luna curiously.

"I don't know. But I don't want to get caught by those people!" said Aeris as she jump off the roof onto a pile of trash near by.

Cloud and Luna looked at each other curiously then followed. Cloud quickly got ahead, followed by Luna and Aeris. 'Okay Luna, not exactly what you hoped for when you meant staying in the shadows, but hey at least you won't have to go to Shinra's building without an excuse,' thought Luna as she caught up with Cloud.

"Wait up!" cried Aeris as she quickly hopped and caught up with Luna and Cloud, she was panting heavily. "Slow… Down… Don't leave me…"

"Funny… I thought you were cut out to be SOLIDER?" committed Cloud.

"Be nice Cloud," smiled Luna, the three instantly broke out laughing a little.

"Hey… you two were in SOLIDER?" asked Aeris to the two.

"No I wasn't," answered Luna.

"What, but Luna your eyes glow!" cried Aeris in disbelieve.

"I learned to use magic without materia that's why, but Cloud were weren't you," asked Luna turning to Cloud. Cloud looked curiously at her eyes as he answered.

"… I used to be. How did you guess?" asked Cloud.

"Like Aeris said your eyes glow. It's the mark of one being infused with mako," lied Luna.

"You can use magic without materia but you materia now!" questioned Aeris looked at Luna curiously.

"I only have summon materia, but I can't use magic materia it just doesn't work," answered Luna reminded of demon world's affects on her.

"Aeris how'd you know about the mako," asked Cloud.

"… Oh, nothing."

"Nothing?" said Luna and Cloud in unison.

"Right, nothing! … Come on let's go my two bodyguards!"

"Wait when did I become a bodyguard!" cried Luna as she followed after Aeris and Cloud.

"You just are, besides your unemployed," excused Aeris.

"Fine. Let's get out of here," said Luna as the jumped over trash.

After a while of jumping the three finally found a path that Aeris recognized and jumped onto it.

"Whew! Finally made it off. Now what…" asked Aeris to the others.

"We take you home, remember," answered Luna.

"Oh yeah! My house is this way. Hurry before those Turks come," cried Aeris as she Cloud and Luna ran in one direction.

Luna recognized the building instantly as she Cloud and Aeris ran up to it. The house was literally covered in flowers. Luna and Cloud gawked at the house, sure Luna had seen it before through the video game, but it was completely amazing in real life. The place smelled strongly of daisies, lupines, roses, and other strong smelled flowers imaginable. To say the least it smelled like heaven to Luna stood looking around in wonder.

"Come on sillies. Mom is waiting for us," smiled Aeris as she grabbed Luna's and Cloud's hand and dragged the two inside. "Mom I'm home! I brought friends over!"

Luna looked nervously up to see a woman come down the stairs, she looked a little bit like Aeris, but not much. Luna could feel herself stiffen as it always did when she went to someone else house other than family. It always made her uncomfortable, and nervous like she was in a mimed field and had to always watch her step. Aeris looked curiously up at Luna as Luna's eye went slightly blue around them. Luna tried her best to act like this didn't bother her, as Aeris dragged her and Cloud to her mother, and told her what happened.

"Oh dear. Well thank you so much for helping my little Aeris," thanked Aeris's mother.

"No problem," answered Cloud, Luna merely nodded her head.

"Luna isn't it? How old are you?"

"Eighteen," answered Luna nervously.

"You're eighteen and your wielding a sword already," said Aeris's mother in shock.

"Gotta do what you can to survive right," answered Luna.

"I suppose, but where are your parents?"

"My parents died, I stay with my elder and youngest brothers, but we got separated," answered Luna a slightly hurt toned.

"Are you looking for them?"

"Yes, but I'm won't find them for a while now. We have this tendence to get lost and not find each other for a long time, even with a destination point," particailly lied Luna.

"Were have you been staying while this was underway, surly a inn."

"Exactually in a train trolley outside the train graveyard in Sector 7."

"Your in Sector 7?" asked Cloud looked at her in amazement.

"In a train trolley!" cried Aeris in shock.

"Near that graveyard," cried Aeris's mother in equal shock.

Aeris's mother instantly grabbed Luna's arm revealing all the bruises that had almost completely healed and some still fresh.

"I didn't find much of a problem with it. I was near a monster invested area for training, to beat up a certain jerk, and I was saving money for potions and ethers," said Luna in her defense.

"Well I suppose that was your choice, but still," muttered Aeris's mother as she let Luna's hand go. "Aeris will you go make a beds for our guests."

"Okay mom," said Aeris as she went up the stairs.

"You both must be very tired after a long day like this. Sit down and I'll get you both something to eat," invited Aeris's mom.

Cloud and Luna sat down at the kitchen table and when Aeris and the food arrived everyone was in a long conversation about Shinra, but Luna was only half there. She was tired it felt like a long day, and she didn't exactly take pleasure from falling form the reactor. Finally after the meal was consumed the group went up to the beds. Luna layed on her bed as she watched Cloud fall asleep, then she too drifted into a peaceful sleep.

dragonelf 8: Okay that's that for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed, please review.


	6. The rising courage

dragonelf 8: Okay I know it's been a while, but I'm in my I have to finish this manga phase. So I've been obsessing over my stories that I do in manga format. To all of those that don't know I might not update on Chirstmas vacation, because It's difficult to be near a computer on vacations just so you know.

Blackwingedangel70: Sorry! I have this tendence to say don't worry, and Sorry more than I really should. Sometimes I find myself stuck on that word and not really able to get out for a while.

Tsume-n-Carnate: NO! She is not in love with Cloud. Luna falls for someone else in the story, and he eventually falls for her, and HE'S NOT VINCENT! You'll see eventually. This story does go beyond when Cloud defeats Sephiroth you know.

Tolea: I need your help on this question. What's the weapon? I really need to know. Oh you appear in this chapter.

Chapter 6: The rising courage.

The president looked calmly out of the window of Shinra corporation but it obvious that he was hardly calm. As he hide the wielding up anger inside of him. Reno was behind the president's desk, a slightly worried expression was written clearly on his face. He alone had to explain the failure again in capturing the Ancient.

"Did you at least get the tape security camera's form reactor 8 had?" asked the president coldly.

"Yes boss," answered Reno handing over the tape to the president.

Roughly the man grabbed the tape and shoved into player. The two watched as the camera revealed AVALANCHE entering the reactor, and the Shinra soldiers that appeared shortly after, but what was most peculiar was a young girl sneaking behind the men and hiding behind a box unaware of the camera that was watching her and the surrounding area intently. Finally when the soldiers left the girl waited a little while sprung up and ran out to the camera's view towards the reactor.

"No way," muttered Reno staring in amazement at the girl's face, he instantly recognized it, even though it was an exhausted one.

"What?" asked the president.

"That's the same girl that helped the Ancient escape," answered Reno.

"Who is she?"

"I don't know boss."

"We'll I suppose it doesn't matter now. We can always kill her later."

"MR. PRESIDENT!"

The two looked up to see an average solider run through the doors, he was slightly panting, more followed him. All of them holding tightly onto a struggling girl, working desperately to get away.

"Tolea tried to escape again," said the solider pointing to the girl.

"LET ME GO!" screamed the girl.

She looked different than what most girls looked like, she had fox ears laded perfectly on top her head, three tails thrashed back and forth trying to hit the captors, but only to strain painfully on the chain that bind them, lavender wings tried to spread out and take flight, but failed in vain as the were locked together, her skin was a nice tan color form the sun (Like Wakka's), fangs were bared at her captors as she tried to swipe them with her razor sharp claws, her slit gold eyes stared angrily at the president as she stranded harder, short, messy, purple hair swayed back and forth as she thrashed about, she was tall, and looked about 23. She was wearing black tube top, black jeans that were torn at the bottom a bit, a blue ruffle skirt lay over the pants, and a black leather jacket caressed her shoulders. Having enough of the thrashing the soldiers thrusted Tolea painfully forward twisting her arms behind her back as she stood in front of the president, Reno smirked at Tolea enjoying the sight in front of him.

"Tolea, Tolea, Tolea, why are you doing this? Can't you see we're trying to save your race," said the president in a mock sad tone.

"SAVE MY--! YEAH RIGHT! YOUR USING ME AS YOUR EXPERIMENT TO SEE WHAT THE OTHER SIDE OF ME IS! YOU ALREADY KNOW I'M HAVE CETRA SO CAN'T YOU GO WITH THAT AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" screamed Tolea as she snarled at the fat man in front of her.

"Well how often do you see a brand new specie emerge," sneered the man.

"I'VE BEEN AROUND FOR YEARS NOWS, DON'T YOU NEW SPEICES ME!"

"We've been through this Tolea, and I have other business to attend to, surly you understand. Reno take her back to Hojo and her cell," ordered the president.

Reno instantly went to Tolea a wide smirk was played on his lips as he grabbed Tolea, pointing a tazor at her, and shocking the girl to unconiuosness. The girl lay in his arms as he carried her bridal style to a glass cell, the scientist had designed for her to stay in.

"You won't be lonely soon Tolea. Another will soon join you, but unlike you she's all Ancient," laughed Reno as he closed the cell.

Tolea's fox ear twitched as she heard him walk away laughing. 'They're kidnapping another one, who could she be,' thought Tolea opening her eyes feeling pity for the poor girl.

Later Elsewhere

Luna was sleeping peacefully on the bed, until she sneezed in her sleep, waking her up to the cold morning air. Luna rubbed her nose form the sneezed, she had slept like she hadn't in days, and she was fully energized, though she didn't want to get out of bed because the air was too cold.

"I'm glad to see your fully recovering, I guess it was a good thing I stopped time for you to get more sleep."

Luna looked up to see Kai sitting in a chair across the room staring at her. Looking at her innocently like he did nothing wrong. Luna didn't buy into the look as she looked accusingly at the man in dragon scaled armor. He looked at her nervously, but smiled in his ever-cocky way.

"You know in Japan, they say that if you sneeze without a cold, that means someone is talking about you behind your back," said Kai steering the direction of the conversation.

"What'd you do this time Kai," demanded Luna harshly.

"So do you sneeze when you're sleeping all the time?"

"KAI!"

"What? I didn't do anything this time! I was even nice and didn't give you any monsters to fight! All I did was stop time for you to sleep more and recover!"

"Is that all," accused Luna starring straight at Kai.

"Well yeah. What else would I do? You're more beat than whipped cream, besides after what happened I'd say that sleep was necessary. Jumping form a bridge was not a smart idea. I had to safe both yours and Cloud's hide by using air currents to slow the falling. You obviously you forgot you can actually die here in this world an never see your family again, and I can't save your hide all the time," answered Kai then whispering so low that not even Luna could here. "Beside how was I supposed to know that a fox demon decided to live in this world and produced offspring. This changes things a bit, but it shouldn't alter the story. If it's like an P.C. that you really don't have to get, but do I guess that's fine."

"What was that?" asked Luna curiously.

"Nothing. Why aren't you using Tensaiga to heal your wounds?"

"I can do that?"

"Yeah. Tensaiga is the sword of healing it can't cut through anything that's alive, but until you learn your limit break with its blade, it can only be used a cure until you learn how to perform real cures and you limit with it. All you have to do is slight slice where the wound is and it will heal completely, it won't even leave a scar. You can use it on all of those bruises you get, and I'm sure Tensaiga will be happy to help you in some way," explained Kai.

"Oh," answered Luna grabbing up Tensaiga.

Luna could feel the sword vibrate under her fingers in approval as it was waiting patiently to be of some use to Luna. Luna smiles to herself as she whispered.

"What patience, Sesshomaru must really not use you too often."

Luna places the tip of the blade on one of her bruises and slight dug the blade into her flesh. She could feel a slight sting, but it quickly left as warm clamming seeped through her skin. Luna watched in amazement as the bruise faded away completely not leaving any sign of it's existence. Removing the blade form one spot to another, she quickly healed herself over. Kai glance down on Cloud whom was breathing normally slow.

"Cloud going to wake up. So I'll take my leave now. You know what to do," said Kai as his image fade out.

Luna place the sword back in its sheath and sat patiently on the bed, as time restored after Kai image disappeared. Luna watched as Cloud's mako eyes fluttered open.

"Hey," muttered Luna.

Cloud turned his face to see her sitting on the bed opposite of him. At first he looked confused then a looked of recognition lit his face as he sat up.

"How long have I been in asleep?" Cloud asked rubbing his head slightly.

"Not too long," answered Luna as she stood up and placed the swords in her belt.

"You okay, you seem energetic?"

"I slept well," answered Luna.

"But the bruises for yesterday are gone," said Cloud looking at Luna's bare arm.

"I took care of them. So are we going to go or what?" asked Luna.

"Huh?"

"I heard the conversation between you and the president of Shinra. He obviously had a clear view of your face, along with the others. I won't take this sitting down, he'll defiantly be up to something and soon," answered Luna.

"I get what your saying at, and I was planning on leaving anyway. But your not coming, it's too dangerous," replied Cloud.

"Cloud I live in a abandoned train trolley in sector 7, right by the graveyard I might add. I know that right now I'm not exactly strong, but I'm getting there, and now I'm involved, I've got to finish what I've started," said Luna then she slowed down then looking extremely nervous she continue. "I want to do my part. I want to help in any way I can so I can be strong."

Cloud looked up at Luna whom was sitting across form him, her face paler than normal, sweat was slightly appearing on her face. She looked scared of something, as she clench tightly to her pants. 'There I said it,' thought Luna preparing herself for the rejection.

"You'd come even if I said no wouldn't you."

Luna looked up to see Cloud starring at her seriously. Slowly she nodded her head yes mixed with strong determination. Cloud sighed heavily at the response, then lifted himself off the bed.

"Do what ever you want," was his only reply. Luna looked up to see him with his back turned away from her, standing right in front of the door. At first confusion mingled her face then a look of relieve was captured.

"Arigato, Cloud-kun," muttered Luna smiling in gratitude.

"We better leave here before Aeris notices we're up," said Cloud smoothly.

"Hai," replied Luna.

"Hai?" repeated Cloud a look of confusion clear on his face.

Before he could ask Luna what she meant, she was already out the door sneaking down the steps. Putting the question aside, Cloud too snuck down the stairs and finally the two were out of the house. The two walked side beside as they went on their way to sector 7. A nagging feeling kept repeating in his head as Cloud walked beside Luna, it was as if he recognized her form somewhere, but he couldn't remember.

"You guy's left without me."

The two looked up to Aeris standing in their path. Cloud looked at the flower girl in shock, while Luna smiled to herself. Aeris had I'm not surprised, and scolding look on her face as she watched the two.

"Aeris! How…?" began Cloud but he was soon cut off.

"I knew you'd try something like this, so I took a short cut to meet up with you," answered Aeris.

"Cloud let's take her with us. Shinra's after Aeris too, so it'd be safer if she'd come with us," said Luna. Aeris gave Luna a grateful smile as the to looked down on Cloud. He looked between the two girls, he obviously did not want this. But it was obvious that he wasn't going to win so he gave another exasperated sigh.

"Well since there's no point arguing," sighed Cloud.

Aeris did a ten-foot leap in the air, and the trio continued on their way. They stopped at a park that stood at the gates of sector 7. The large metal doors carried a large red painted seven on it. Cloud looked toward Luna, giving her an expression that said 'can I be alone with Aeris for a second.' Luna smiled and went to the swing that was far off the playground. She watched only a little as Cloud and Aeris climbed the top of the slide and talked. 'The gate looks so foreboding. Like if you tried to enter it you'd get a harsh punishment,' thought Luna. Slowly the gate opened. A carriage carrying Tifa was walking by chocobo at the front of the carriage.

"Tifa!" cried Cloud, but the fighter was already out of sight. And before Luna knew it she and the others were on their way to sector 6.

Dragonelf 8: Okay, there's the next chapter, a little gift for the holidays. I might not be on for a while so I wanted to give this before I went on vacation. I hope you enjoyed, I'll try to update soon, please review, and thank you. Happy Holidays.


	7. Mission Drag

Dragonelf 8: UGH! I gonna die, stupid finals! And just when I get a cold too! Well it's been a while; I hope the winter break was good for all of you.

Chapter 7: Mission Drag.

Tolea sat patiently in her tank, claw marks covered the inter chamber, from her previous effort to brake out. Red XIII was in the other tank besides hers lying peacefully on the floor, all sorts of wires and tubes were attached all over his body, and fresh tattoo was carved into his left shoulder. Tolea took off the jacket revealing her own number tattoo that she had received just that day. Slowly she slipped the jacket on and watched Red XIII in a worried expression. 'We have to get out of here,' thought Tolea to herself as she hugged her knee's closer to herself.

"Oooohhhh Toleaaaaaaa! Look what I got," taunt a voice outside the tank.

Tolea looked up to see Reno outside the tank. He was hold a bag with his left hand and was swinging a chocolate covered caramel in his right hand. Tolea lunged forward forgetting the glass that surrounded her. There was a huge 'bam' as Tolea went head first into the glass that was unbreakable; Reno was outside laughing his head off, he never got tired of this. (AN/ you did say she tackled first then ask second. )

"Reno you jerk! You knew I liked sweets!" screamed Tolea.

"I know but it's just so fun to tease you," replied Reno grabbing a hamburger out of the paper bag and began eating in front of Tolea.

Tolea literally slumped down, her ears losing there perkiness fell down to her neck, as she watched Reno eat in front of her. Reno taunted her with each and every bite, but it was killer when he got to the French Fries.

"RENO YOU JERK!" yelled Tolea.

"Hey I'm not that heartless," said Reno.

He then took the chocolate covered caramel and slipped it to Tolea through the food slot. Tolea jump onto it, it had been forever since she had something other than mush in days. The food Shinra gave was horrible.

"Just don't eat at once or you'll," began Reno but it to late as he saw Tolea completely still. "Be immobilized."

Reno merely laughs, Tolea was so easy and fun to tease, and he just couldn't help it. 'Maybe next time I'll say 'I love you' to see if she react in a funny way,' thought Reno, but after another thought he decided against it. 'She probably slap me.'

Luna looked up at the mansion in front of her in disgust, but she knew Tifa was inside and after Cloud and Aeris had confirmed it with an old man the three stood in front of that lech Don's mansion. Aeris and Cloud were talking with the guard in the front and they quickly returned Aeris in a fit of giggles, while Cloud sulked to himself. Luna smiled to herself, although she hated Don this was one of her favorite parts of the game; she could remember rolling with laughter on the floor back home when this part came.

"So… How'd it go," asked Luna sweetly.

"They only allow girls to enter," answered Cloud turning a bright shade of red.

"So Cloud's going to have to dress in drag in order to get in," concluded Aeris, bursting out in laughter.

Luna turned a slight shade of pink in the face, as she held in her laughter shaking uncontrollably.

"Mmmm!… Mmm!… Mrgh!" was all that came up of her tightly sealed lips. The image of Cloud wearing a pink frilly dress, ribbons in his blonde spiky hair, while carrying his huge buster sword and a heavy glare as he charged at the nearest monster ran through her mind. It was a lot irresistible not to laugh, but Luna stuck with it and held in tight.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" cried Cloud in indignation as his blush deepened.

"Okay… Okay. It won't be for long Cloud so you'll have to bear with it only a little at least we get Tifa," concluded Luna wiping away stray tears of laughter.

"How about this. Let's split up the job up. Luna you get the wig and anything you think might help," suggested Aeris cheerfully.

"Okay no problem," answered Luna as she walked off. " See ya in a few."

Luna walked down the streets of the wall market. 'Those two must've wanted time alone,' thought Luna as she smiled to herself. Quietly she entered the gym. The place smelled thickly of sweat and boys that seriously need a shower. A man was standing in the center of the gym his hands on his hips; watching the men work furiously at their exercises Luna silently walked up to man and in a small shy voice she spoke up.

"Um sir?"

"Huh? What is it," asked the man as he turned to her.

"Some people told me you had a few wigs. I would like to get one for a friend of mine. I'll pay of course!" said Luna in a rush.

"What a wig? Yeah I've got a few, but what do you need it for?"

"Like I said a friend, she's um… Going bald and um because she does a lot of speeches she does want people to notice."

"Okay, so who's your friend and where she live," asked the man suspiciously.

"Her names Scarlet, and she lives in sector 7," lied Luna.

"Well then I'll deliver it straight to her house," answered the man.

"Well sir you can't do that because well she um…" began Luna but she then leaned forward to whisper something.

The man leaned down to her what the girl had to say. Luna quietly whispered in his ear and the man's eyes grew wide with shock and embarrassment, his face completely red.

"I… I… I see… Well um. Here," said the man giving to Luna the wig. "That's my best wig so take care of it?"

"Oh we will," answered Luna accepting the blonde wig.

"BRO. I thought you were giving that one to me!" cried one of the muscle men.

"Tough luck, this young lady's friend needs it more," rebudled the man.

"Thank you so much sir," thanked Luna.

"No problem. Give your friend that I send my best and good luck with her… you know what," said the man as he waved Luna out the door.

"Okay," cried Luna as she left the gym.

'Well that was easy,' thought Luna as she walked down the street to the materia shop putting the wig in her Aqua balls. Slowly she walked into the shop.

"Sorry were close," said the man at the counter.

"Oh I'm sorry. I heard that you needed help with something. I guess I heard wrong sorry," replied Luna just as she was about to walked out.

"WAIT! You know about that?"

"Yeah a guy with red spiked hair told me."

"Huh. Well in that case, will you help? I'll give you something cool if you do."

"Sure."

"Wow really that'd be great. I wasn't hoping to tell a girl so can you keep this to yourself?"

"Of course."

"Okay. I got in a fight with the inn landlord so I can't get into the place. I need to know what he's selling in his vending machine. Can you do that for me?"

"Sure no problem," answered Luna as she walked out the door.

"Try to bring it back if you can," called the man.

Luna nodded and went on her way to the inn. A man stood outside enticing passer bys to come in. Ignoring him Luna walked right in and straight to the vending machine, just as the desk clerk was talking with a customer. Quickly she bought the protein drinks and left, rushing to the materia shop.

"Here," said Luna the man the drink.

"Wow that was fast, about 15 minuets. So what are they selling," asked the shopkeeper as he looked down at the bottle. "… Why that--?"

The looked up at Luna's innocent features as they revealed a confused, innocent look, that said you shouldn't cuss around her. The man quickly stopped his wording and standing up he grabbed a gold diamond tiara from the shelf.

"Here, thanks for the help," thanked the man, handing the tiara over to Luna.

"Not a problem," smiled Luna cheerfully as she accepted the tiara, and left.

Luna walked a few steps outside of the shop, reviewing the items that the game said Cloud needed.

"Okay their was the dress, the wig, the tiara, the makeup and the briefs those men gave him," decided Luna as she walked to the clothing store. Sweat dripped down her face as she remembered exactly how he got the briefs. "I think I'll let Cloud get the makeup and briefs."

Finally she walked into the shop and there in the corner sat Cloud and Aeris. Cloud's new outfit was sitting comfortable on his lap; makeup plastered his face, the briefs and satin dress lay on his lap.

"Got it," said Luna as she pulled the tiara and wig out.

"Great," cried Aeris happily as Luna gave the items to Cloud. " Okay Cloud you go gets dressed. Luna you should pick out a dress too."

Luna nodded her head as Cloud went to the fitting room. She went to the hangers and began to look through; Aeris joined her in the selection. After awhile Cloud exited the fitting room, a look of pure embarrassment on his face. Luna sat Cloud down as Aeris entered next; she began to braid his wig into two pigtails.

"You know you'd make a pretty girl," teased Luna.

"Shut up," growled Cloud.

"So how do I look," asked Aeris as she came out.

"You look beautiful Aeris. Don't you think so Cloud," said Luna watching Cloud's face turn brighter.

"Okay my turn."

"Okay," answered Luna as she too walked into the room.

As quickly as she could Luna put on the dress. Folding her jacket, stuffing her gloves into her pockets, fixing her swords to go exactly up and down her legs, and moving her sleeveless shirt to where it was unseen. Luna the then fixed her hair to where it was braided at the bottom. Finally she left the dressing room, showing her dress to the others.

The dress was pure white, with a V- neckline with a cloth coming out of the neckline covering her shoulders, white gloves were wrapped around her fingers, the waist was cinched up and the dress covered her toes, the red ribbon and Luna's necklace glimmered against the white dress.

"Oh wow! Luna that looks great on you," commented Aeris putting the finishing touches on Cloud.

" I feel ridiculous," muttered Luna, face turning bright red; she wasn't really a fan of dresses.

"If you're done, can we go. I'd liked to get out of this dress as soon as possible," muttered Cloud.

Aeris and Luna nodded, and they were on their way. All three stood in front of Don's mansion the guard watching at the lined up girls in front of him.

"Wow you weren't kidding your friends are hot!" exclaimed the guard.

"Heh heh," giggled Aeris; Luna and Cloud grew more uncomfortable.

"Well this way ladies," said the guard as he opened the door.

The three enter the house. It was incredible tacky for Luna's tastes, as she felt like squirming at the thought of Don getting near her. The guard led them up the stairs then down to this dungeon like room.

"Wait down there I'll inform Don of your arrival," answered the guard.

"Kay," whispered Luna to herself as she followed behind Aeris and Cloud, forcing her body to take each and every step. When she finally entered the basement Tifa was starring in amazement smiled and descended down the stairs.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Luna.

"Cloud's embarrassed," answered Aeris.

Tifa then looked up in surprise and shock, instantly recognizing Luna's voice. She stared at Luna in confusion and surprise, but Luna just smiled.

"Ladies Don wants ya," said the guard for before.

Luna turned to the other and smiled as she reclaimed the stairs and lined up in front of Don. The others followed behind her and they all lined up horizontally. Luna hide her face behind her bangs, preventing Don form seeing her face.

"Oh my! What succulent young ladies we have," said Don in a thick greasy voice.

Luna could feel her eye twitch slightly as the fat balding man walked up in front of her and the others inspecting each and everyone of the girls in front of him.

"What's this? We have a shy one here," said Don walking up to Luna.

Luna felt the goose bumps rise, and her hair lift slightly up in disgust as Don put one porky finger on her chin, lifting her face up to be more visible.

"Say something," asked Don, so Luna did.

"Baka," replied Luna in Japanese.

Don looked at her for a second in confusion. Then he looked behind her in pure fear, his arms in an instant drawn to his chest.

"What is it Don?" asked one of the guards.

"I just saw a man with ice blue hair in a high braid wearing strange armor and a look of pure furry stand behind this girl," answered Don.

(Luna: sweat drop.)

'I take it Kai's mad -.-,' thought Luna not feeling an ounce of pity for Don. 'But why something definitely up.'

"I didn't see anything," answered the guard.

"Forget it. I choose," began Don as he lifted his arm in the air to declare the winner. "This young lady with the blonde hair."

Don went over to Cloud and grabbed his hand. Cloud uneasily followed Don into his room. Don only paused once, in which he nodded to his men. Huge wide grins appeared on their faces as they took the girls to separate rooms.

Luna looked into the room the guard stuffed her in. The room was filthy and covered in junk. Men laid about the room.

"Hey boys look what the boss gave us," said the man.

Luna looked nervously at the men as they went into a weird like state. Each man in the room grinned sadistically as they looked up and down Luna. 'Uh oh,' thought Luna as she became very nervous and slightly scared. Suddenly a bright blue light appeared in front of her, the men drew back in surprise as a very ticked Kai appeared out of the light. Kai merely held his palm out facing the men.

"You shall not touch her," said Kai in a deadly harsh voice.

Before any one could do anything, Kai sent out a strange invisible power out at the men. All though Luna couldn't see it hit them, she defiantly saw it disastrous results. All of Don's men in the room all mysteriously sliced up into small bits; there blood stained the walls and floor. Kai looked more annoyed than before and swept his hands across the scene, the room was instantly clean. Luna was frightened, she had never seen Kai so mad, nor did she know he was capable of such things. Kai then turned to Luna.

"Luna what are you doing?" yelled Kai harshly.

"What! I'm helping Cloud!" said Luna starting to get ticked.

"That's not what I mean! Haven't you even given it a thought!"

"Given what a thought?"

Kai then took a huge deep breath calming him down dramatically. It was as if he was under incredible amount of stress.

"Never mind. Sorry to snap," muttered Kai.

"Kai is something wrong," asked Luna. Kai merely glance her way.

"Just under stress," he answered.

"What do you mean? What kind of stress?"

"Nothing… of your concern. Just get going Cloud's upstairs waiting."

Luna watched as Kai disappeared into the same blue light as he appeared. 'Stress? What did he want me to think about? It must be important,' thought Luna. She quickly changed back into her regular clothes and fixed her hair back to normal. The anger Kai had pressed on her mind. Something wasn't right, but what? It seemed like she had forgotten something important.

"Luna?"

Luna looked up to see Aeris in the doorway she looked a little red in the face but she was generally okay. She looked up at Luna and smiled then pointed out the door.

"We better go, Cloud's waiting for us," said Aeris.

Luna nodded her head and the two ran out of the room Tifa was upstairs waiting for them by the door, when they caught up the three ran into the room. There stood Cloud his sword hanging dangerously close to Don as a seriously ticked expression playing on his face.

"Are we late," asked Tifa.

"No just on time," answered Cloud. "Now answer old man. What is Shinra up to?"

"I-I-I can't tell you, I'll be killed," answered Don in a frightened voice.

"You better talk before I pummel you," said Tifa as she took a step onto the bed as if to get ready.

"Okay, okay, okay. Shinra's found AVALANCHE hideout, in sector 7."

"What are they planning to do? Tell before I slice you," said Cloud taking his own foot on the bed.

"Yep! They're going to get ride of AVALANCHE."

"How, how are they going to get ride of them. Tell before I break you," said Aeris taking her queue.

"Ah! They're going to drop the pillar!" cried Don if panic.

"The pillar? But that will kill everyone in sector 7 even those innocent will die," said Luna in a worried tone, trying to play her part.

"Cloud we have to go. We've go to warn the others!" cried Tifa as she and the others were about to leave.

"Wait!" called Don, causing them to stop in their tracks.

"What," said Luna harshly.

"See ya," said Don as he pulled the lever opening the trap door under the Luna, Cloud, Tifa, and Aeris.

"YOU JERK!" yelled Luna as she fell.

Luna landed painfully on her feet as she hit the sewer floor. The smell was retched and disgusting. Cloud, Tifa, and Aeris landed not too far away. Their faces contorted in the smell.

"You okay Luna?" asked Cloud.

"Fine. Let's get out of here," answered Luna.

She quickly swallowed her words as a huge roar emanated a head of her. A huge monster appeared covered in waste. Luna literally felt like vomiting at his mere sight. 'I forgot about him,' thought Luna as she faced him ready for battle.

Dragonelf 8: Okay there's the next chapter, and one thing before I depart asking for reviews. If you really don't want replies form reviews in the chapter or at all, then tell me, that is why I'm not putting them down now. All right I'm done for now Please review, thank you so much, and see ya.


	8. The Pillar

Dragonelf 8:Alright I feel in the mood to write a little more on this story. Thanks for the reviews they really make me happy. But don't listen to me blab, lets go on.

Chapter 8: The pillar.

Luna jumped to the side as the sewer monsters fist came down on her; it's think chain making a small dent in the cement. Cloud rushed forward his Buster Blade swinging to the side of the monster, Tifa came form below and delivered powerful kicks to the monsters stomach, and Aeris was in the back ready to cast her spell. The monster let loose a powerful roar and the sewage level began to rise, Luna jumped out of the way onto the ledge beside her.

"What are you guys doing! Get out of the way of his attack," cried Luna as she pulled Aeris up and out.

Cloud and Tifa instantly jumped up to higher ground just as a titled wave of sewage collapsed were they once stood. Aeris released her spell and lighting struck the monster down. Luna soon quickly followed and jumped onto the monster, thrusting Tetsusaiga into the monsters skull. Black blood spewed out a little as the monster roared shaking his head about. Falling off Luna landed hard on the cement floor. The monsters fist came down again just as Luna looked up to see if he was dead, only to have her eyes open wide at the incoming fist. Cloud lunged forward and sliced the arm off before it made any contact.

"We square?" said Cloud.

"Square," admitted Luna considering the times she had helped him.

He nodded and then turned back to the monster along with Luna. Tifa and Aeris had gone into their limit breaks and while Tifa was punching and kicking the monster, Aeris was healed all of us with a gentle breeze. Luna felt her own limit break drawing ever closer as her hand glowed bright orange. Claws formed at her fingertip as she rushed forward.

"Iron Rever, Soul Stealer," cried Luna as sliced through the monster in a brilliant flash.

The monster let out a powerful roar as Luna emerged for his back. Tifa, Cloud, and Aeris slacked as the monster turned to dust. Revealing Luna on the other side the claws on her fingers had retracted, though she still glowed slightly. She had reached her second 1st level limit break. 'This is Sesshomaru's technique," thought Luna as she went threw the limit called Poison Claws. Aeris was also glowing as she learned her next limit break. Cloud and Tifa waited patiently for them to finish.

"Let's go, we have to stop Shinra," said Cloud at the two finished.

The group all nodded and trudged threw the sewer eager to leave it. A few monsters, and a materia later they found the ladder that lead right out of the sewer and gratefully climbed it to the top. The graveyard looked as it always had trains scattered about. Luna looked over to one of the trains to the side. Claw marks were clearly visible on it; Luna couldn't help but smile. This was the same place were she first arrived.

"This way," called Luna as she walked ahead of the others knowing the graveyard like the back of her hand.

"That's right. You live here don't you Luna," said Aeris making conversation.

"Wait, you live here?" said Tifa in astonishment.

Luna turned around to face the others, dodging a pipe as she went.

"Yeah, I live here, so I know it pretty well," answered Luna.

"Where?" asked Cloud.

"Over there," answered Luna as she pointed to a train trolley.

Luna faced forward and ran to the trolley. Cloud, Tifa, and Aeris behind her, as Luna entered the trolley. The trolley's sides were indented in, chair cushions were on the floor to form a bed with a few blankets, potions, a lamp, and sword care equipment. Luna quickly got her potions and stuff putting them in the Heaven Aqua Balls. Tifa and Aeris were busy looking at the room while Cloud stared at the bed. 'Something's familiar about this place,' thought Cloud as he stared at the cushions. Luna gently grabbed his arm and looked at him curiously.

"Something wrong?" asked Luna.

"… No," answered Cloud. "We better go."

Tifa, Luna, and Aeris nodded and they quietly left the trolley running to the pillar, which was looming close by. A crowd swarmed around the pillar's gates, guns flashed everywhere on top of the pillar, there were screams and shouting both form on top and bottom, Shinra soldiers poured onto the pillar. Luna could see a figure back up to the rail and finally a gunshot was heard and the figure dropped to hard cold ground.

"WEDGE!" cried Tifa as she ran up to him along with Luna, Cloud, Aeris, and a few civilians.

Luna looked down at Wedge in horror, it was nothing like the game, she was just grateful he didn't spatter when he hit the floor, though a pool of blood started to surround him. Blood stained his clothes form the several bullet wounds, blood ran down his chin and cheeks, and the spark that once lighted his eyes with life, was slowly fading out.

"Cloud… Tifa… You finally made it," said Wedge weakly. "You've… got to… help… Barret. I don't… know… how long… he can take it."

"Don't worry Wedge we'll help him. It'll be okay," cried Tifa tears rolled in her eyes.

"Get everyone… out of… here, kay. I'm… counting… on… you," said Wedge as he took his last breath.

Luna gasped as the light in Wedge's eyes left and he died. Cloud's face contorted with rage and he stood up angrily and turned to the crowd.

"LISTEN UP!" yelled Cloud catching the attention of everyone in the crowd; which turn to hear him speak. "SHINRA'S GOING TO DROP THE PILLAR ON SECTOR 7. EVERYONE HAS TO LEAVE NOW! INFORM ANYONE THAT DOESN'T KNOW AND LEAVE AS FAST AS YOU CAN AWAY FORM THE SECTOR!"

Cloud then ran straight through the crowd and up the pillar. The crowd was all scattered about some were leaving while others went to gather loved ones to leave. Tifa turned to Aeris.

"Aeris I want you to do something for me," asked Tifa desperately.

"Yes, anything," replied Aeris in a rush.

"There's a bar not too far form here, called 7th Heaven, inside is a little girl named Marlene. I want you to take her somewhere safe! Some where were she's not going to get hurt," begged Tifa.

"Okay," agreed Aeris as she ran off to get Marlene.

Tifa ran up the steps after Cloud, leaving Luna alone and running and screaming whizzed all around her as she starred at Wedge's corpse. 'That the second,' thought Luna in despair. She then turned to the pillar again a deep hatred filled her. 'Now I'm ticked. I better get Jessie and Biggs out of there. They're not died yet,' thought Luna as she unsheathed Tetsusaiga.

"Alright you two a lot are counting on this. Let's go," said Luna as calmly as she could, walking to the pillar.

Luna only reached the first flight of stairs just as she reached Biggs. He was completely out of it but he was still alive. Luna called out the crowd and an old man came by. She gave him strict instructions to get Biggs out the sector and somewhere save, the old man grabbed Biggs and nodding his head carried him away. Luna looked up the stair and began to run up them. Aero combatants attacked her she just charged right through them cutting each and everyone of them in half blood flying everywhere as rained on her form above and made puddles beneath her feet. Rage filled her every being as she went further.

'Luna,' came a very distinct voice inside her head.

"What is it Kai?" called Luna as she continued to run.

'I took care of Jessie; she's with that old man. So just keep going,' answered Kai.

"Arigato, Kai- Kun," thanked Luna as she ran faster.

Fire swerved around her as she began to work her magic burning the Shinra soldiers as she reached the top. She began to fight along side of Cloud and the others. Blood fell through the railing rain on the ground below. Luna couldn't remember what happened before her eyes very well because it seem like it had come out of a nightmare. But what she was doing was real as she slices through person after person, cutting limbs off, and stabbing. Hearing them each wail in pain, as she forbid the final deathblow to them. Then finally it all stopped and all the enemies were gone the floor saturated with blood, mostly form the groups opponents, and a little form them. Luna could feel the blood trickle down her face form the gash right above her eyebrow. Using her shirt Luna wiped Tetsusaiga clean hopping he wasn't tainted.

"You okay Tetsusaiga your not tainted are you?" whispered Luna, the sword giving her a reassuring shake in return.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Cloud as Tifa, Barret, and Luna gathered next to him.

Tifa and a big scratch on her cheek and a few bruises but other than that she was fine, it was the same with Barret so they all nodded yes.

"Awe, how sweet; I'm getting cavities."

They all turned to see Reno directly opposite of them; his face was smug with delight. Luna couldn't help but growl a little at his presence. Reno merely grinned at them like he was getting a treat.

"It's this fun," he cried in delight.

"No not at all," replied Luna as she lunged forward.

Reno obliged and he too followed in turn. His tazor extended and it clashed with Tetsusaiga.

"A weak human weapon can't that, can never make Tetsusaiga sing," whispered Luna to herself.

"Human weapon?" repeated Reno just as quietly.

Luna jumped high into the air back flipping over Tifa as she rushed forward. Circling her legs around delivering a series of powerful kick each accompanied by punches. Reno lunged at her zapping her in the shoulder. Barret aimed his gun at Reno only to hit the railing as Reno dodged cast a spell on him. A large yellow pyramid appeared around Barret and he began to bang on it for release. Cloud jumped at Reno his Buster Sword swiping at him. Luna took up Tensaiga as slashed through the pyramid setting Barret free and healing him at the same time. With both swords out she charged at Reno again, lying blow after blow while working with the others as the all laid the blows. Reno backed up into the control panel after taking on look at it, a smirk graced his lips as he quickly turn around and pushed the detonation button. Sirens went off everywhere as Reno jumped of the railing into helicopter compartment, putting the battle to a completely halt.

"Sorry, I'm spoiling the fun," cried Reno standing next to his comrade.

"We got what we needed," explained the man as he looked down at what was beside him.

Cloud, Barret, and Tifa's eye's opened wide as they saw Aeris lifted her head to see us.

"Tifa don't worry she's safe," yelled Aeris, earning a slap form Reno.

"Aeris," cried Cloud.

The Turk then turned to Luna staring at her with cold unemotional eyes. Luna equally starred at him, she recognized him form the game, but she had completely and utterly forgotten his name, all she remembered was that he was a Turk leader, stayed silent most of the game, and acted more like an adult than the other Turks. (AN/ what's sad is I really did forget his name, so if you know please tell me T.T)

"We'll meet again," replied the Turk as the copter flew away.

Pieces of the pillar began to fly down and Luna had trouble keeping her balance. Barret ran over to the railing and taking one hook stood on the railing. Tifa and Cloud climbed onto him get tightly secured.

"COME ON KID!" yelled Barret over the noise.

"LUNA HURRY UP," called Cloud holding his hand out.

Luna snatched and she too held onto Barret as they all swung out of the sector hearing the pillar explode behind them.

Elsewhere

Tolea lay at the bottom of her chamber, though it was faint she could hear the screams citizens not far off and an explosion blew through the air. Footsteps could be heard not too far off as they approached, so Tolea pretended she was asleep. The door opened and she saw someone being placed into the tank to her left.

"Well Tolea has a friend now. Now that we've finally capture, her," said Reno in a sigh of relieve.

"Hmm," said the other Turk.

"What is it?" asked Reno.

"That girl."

"Which one there were two of them?"

"The one wearing red and black with that necklace."

"Her? Yeah she was a weird one, she said something strange up there."

"What'd she say?"

"She said 'A weak human weapon can't that, can never make Tetsusaiga sing.' It was weird that sword looked easy to break but it didn't, and the other one with the red and blue hilt cut through my arm it hurt but I didn't lose my arm. In fact it healed my arm completely; I don't think she noticed."

"That girl is a strange one, I've never seen ears like those."

"Awe, come on its probably plastic tip, beside she's dead now."

"Don't know. I have a feeling we'll see her again," replied the Turk as he stood up. "All go inform the president of our successes."

"Hey, who do you think that girl was anyway?" asked Reno.

"I don't know but I intended to find out."

And with that the two left deep into conversation. Tolea lifted her head up to see the room completely empty. She looked to her left to see a girl in the tank next to hers wearing a pink dress with a small red jacket. In her pink ribbon was a white smooth stone. Tolea then looked to the door again. 'I wonder whom they were talking about,' thought Tolea in confusion, 'Well whomever it is I hope she hit Reno good and hard.'

Dragonelf 8: Okay there it is, I try to hurry up.


	9. Infiltrating Shinra

Dragonelf 8: Thank you so much for the reviews they really cheer me up. I really do appreciate them.

Chapter 9: Infiltrating Shinra.

Luna slowly opened her eyes; her head was pounding she could feel warm blanket's wrap around her, a pillow cushioning her head. She was in a bedroom at Aeris's house Cloud, Tifa, and Barret were all sitting around, each bandaged up, and asleep. Luna sat up, a few bandages were wrapped around her, and the cut above her eyebrow now had a band- aid on it. Quietly she grabbed Tensaiga and began to heal the wounds except the one on her brow; she then went to Tifa and quickly healed her, trying to heal her comrades before they woke up. Luna had just finished as she saw them all stir awake quietly she put Tensaiga away and sat patiently on her bed. Tifa's eyes flickered open, adjusting to the light.

"Luna your awake," muttered Tifa groggily.

"Yeah you should be fine now I took care of your cuts," replied Luna as Cloud and Barret stirred awake.

Tifa, Cloud, Barret looked down at them to see all their cuts gone and they felt reenergized. Luna smiled at they're looks of confusion and they looked to her for an answer. She didn't give one; there were more important issues to deal with.

"Let's not worry about that right now; we've got bigger problems," said Luna looking down at the floor seriously.

"Right, Aeris got kidnapped," replied Cloud seriously too.

"It's my fault, I asked her to get Marlene," said Tifa sadly.

"So I'll assume the Turks while we were fighting used Marlene to get Aeris to go with them," answered Luna.

"Yes," said Barret.

The room stayed silent for a while then Cloud stood up and grabbed his buster blade. Everyone watched him as he moved to the door.

"I'm not going to stand here and wait. Aeris needs help," said Cloud as he walked out the door. Soon after Barret stood too.

"Well, I owe her for helping Marlene, so I'm going too," said Barret as he too walked out. Tifa then followed suit.

"It's my fault she's there. I'm going to help as well," answered Tifa as she left.

Luna smiled to herself as she picked up her sword and placed them in her belt. Standing up and following the others down stairs. Cloud, Barret, and Tifa had already finished talking the Aeris's mother and starred at Luna as she came down stair.

"Got to finish what you start, right," smiled Luna as she caught up.

"Alright let's go," answered Cloud as he walked away.

"Luna wait," stopped Aeris's mother.

"Yes?" asked Luna curiously.

"Take these with you," said Aeris's mother.

"Black berries?"

"Well you never know. You might need them; if you're ever hungry."

"Arigatou Gozimasu," thanked Luna.

She walked out of the house and caught up with Cloud and the others. They all walked in silence the whole way. Luna could understand why everyone was tense. Infiltrating Shinra would not be very easy and she remembered that Cloud had to chose between barging through the front doors or sneaking in. Personally Luna always went with sneaking in; in the game that is. The conversation was really interest between the three. After some time they arrived in sector 6's wall market. It was still as bright and lively as ever.

"Oh it's you again miss."

The group turned around to see the old man that took in Biggs and Jessie, while escaping the sector. Luna smiled with recognization as the man walked up to her and the others.

"I took care of your friends," said the man.

"Friends?" asked Barret curiously.

"There were two people other than Shinra on the pillar. I asked this man to take them somewhere safe," replied Luna.

"So Biggs and Jessie are okay!" cried Tifa happily.

"Well yes and no," answered the man sadly.

"What do ya mean?" asked Barret nervously.

"Well they're physically healing very well, but the doctor I talked to says that they'll be in a coma for a while," replied the man.

"Oh… I see," answered Barret sadly, Luna glanced at him then turned to the old man.

"Sir will you please continue to look after them? I promise to pay every cent for they're expensive," promised Luna.

"I've got no problem with that; we all suffered from the pillars drop. Besides they might wake up sooner than expected they seem very strong," replied the man, Luna nodded and saw Barret sigh in relief.

"Better get going there might be an entrance to the upper levels from this sector," insisted Cloud.

The group thanked the old man and went walking down the wall- street. A pack of energetic kids went zooming by them running and playing as they went.

"Dad says it lead to the world above!" answered one of the boys.

"Well let's go climb it," answered the other.

"He said not to climb it!" protested the girl running to catch up.

The four looked at each other and with a nod of their heads and follow them. We followed them to the side of Don's manor and saw what they were taking about. There was a really long pole the lead up to the pillar after climbing a few other things that is. Cloud turned to the others and nodded his head and began to climb they each followed suit. Moving over derailed tracks, poles, fans, and swinging on ripped cables. To say the least Luna felt like Tarzan and thanks to when Cloud, Aeris, and her splitting up he got the batteries early. Finally they arrived at the front of Shinra and were face with the problem of barging through the front doors, or going up the stairs at the side.

"We let's go," declared Barret ready to barge in the front doors.

"What Barret that's not a good idea," rushed Tifa.

"Tifa's right, Barret. We need to think this out. Suppose we go through the front doors. Security will be activated instantly, and if they recognized us then it'd be even tighter. We don't need that; especially when we don't even know which floor Aeris is on," included Luna. " They could evacuate her to another building without our knowledge if we're busy dealing with security."

"Got a point there," replied Cloud "Let's sneak in form the fire escape."

They all moved to the side door next to the Shinra building. Inside was a large flight to stairs going up so high Luna couldn't see to the top. They all began to run up the stairs Luna listened to the other conversation.

"Yo… You really gonna take these stairs all the way up?" asked Barret.

"Well we've got to get to Aeris to help her somehow," replied Tifa.

"Talk about out of the way."

"I don't have time to argue with you! I'm going!"

"Y, yo Tifa! Don't go off alone!" cried Barret climbing along side Tifa. "Don't know… why… the … we gotta… climb…"

"… Because we don't want to cause a commotion until we've saved Aeris," chipped in Cloud. "I doubt that's possible though."

"Beside think of this as good exercise, Barret," said Luna running up the stairs as well.

"The heck… with exercise," replied Barret. "But just thinking about the havoc I can do to Shinra… heh, heh, heh."

"Knock it off. You're giving me the creeps," snapped Cloud.

"So even you will fight for someone else. I had you figured wrong I guess."

"Who cares what you figured!"

"I'm just sayin' mebbe I was wrong…"

"You heard of the verse 'don't judge a book by its cover,' have you Barret?" asked Luna. " Well that holds true to even today's standards."

"…Heh, heh, heh," laughed Tifa.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Cloud.

"Okay take someone form the street. He might look like some average guy, but you really don't him. He just might be the strongest person in the world, but you wouldn't really know that until you've actually know the guy."

"I know what it means! Just what do you mean by that?"

"Hey I'm just saying it. I leave you to figure that out on your own," replied Luna.

"…How much father do these stairs go on?" asked Barret starting to pant.

"Why don't you ask them?"

"It's not one of them endless stairways or somethin', d'ya think?"

"Of course not!" cried Tifa.

"Right… couldn't be that…" said Barret his pace slowing. "…Are we there yet?"

"Not yet," answered Tifa.

"… there yet?"

" I said not yet!"

"Yo."

"Look, don't even ask! We're way, way, way, way far away form being there, ok?"

"Please stop, Barret your acting like my little brother. It's making me homesick," pleaded Luna.

"Sorry… , man! I've had it! I'm going back!"

"And take just as long going down as you did coming up?"

"… … … …"

"C'mon, Barret. Pull it together!" stated Tifa as they all stopped for a break.

Barret was panting heavily, Tifa, Cloud, and Luna were slightly panting as well.

"Yeah, well all I know is I'm just flesh 'n' blood… 'cept for this arm of mine," answered Barret. "Don't treat me like I'm some ex-member of SOLDIER or somethin'… …"

"What about me? I'm human too!" cried Tifa in indignation. "Oh, do what you want, I'm going on!"

Tifa began to walking up the stairs to continue but stopped when she reach a silent curious yet nervous expression on her face.

"… …? Yaah! Barret! You go first!" said Tifa.

"What're ya ignorant? I didn't mean that…"

"Alright, all right!" said Tifa, "Cloud you go on ahead too!"

Cloud nodded and went on ahead Luna followed close behind.

"By the time this adventure is over you'll all be so much stronger than you are now, and we'll have more comrades," whispered Luna to herself.

"Did ya say something Luna?" asked Tifa curiously.

"Nothin'," answered Luna.

"Yo… What floor is this?" asked Barret.

"… I gave up counting."

"Why they gotta build these building so tall?" stated Barret. "That Shinra… They're just no good."

"… … …"

"huff… Man, I'm beat," complained Barret. "Marlene, Daddy wanted to see your face one more time…"

"Would you stop acting like a retard and climb?" yelled Tifa. "It's just a bit more! …maybe."

Then the group made to the top of the stairway all were panting in exhaustion. But I guess it wasn't that bad now that they finally made to the end of the stairway. It took Luna a bit to catch her breath.

"F… finally… M… made it…" panted Barret. "Never wanna see… no more stairs the rest of my life."

"huff… puff… This really takes it out of you…" said Tifa, "But this is it. We'd better get ready…!"

"We'd better hurry, huh?" said Luna walking threw the doors ahead of Cloud but behind Tifa and Barret.

The welcome crew that was guarding the elevator rushed at them once they were spotted. They clobbered the guards in mere seconds, none of them were in no mood to climb stares again. Cloud picked up the keycard they dropped and they were in the elevator in no time flat. Ready to get to the next level of the vast Shinra building. When they reached the next level they snuck into a room to prevent getting caught by guards.

"Look at all the guards around," stated Barret "You go first 'kay Cloud?"

Cloud nodded his head and snuck across the statues till he reached middle then he signaled us to cross when he saw the guards were looking away. Luna was the last one to be sent across, holding onto her trench coat's tail to prevent it form began seen. When she reached the center Cloud once again snuck across the other guard behind the statues signaling the other to come. Luna crept across the statues each time Cloud signaled her across finally she made it to the other side with the others. They all rushed into the next stairway.

"Aeris has to be in the next few levels," said Barret.

"Well then let's go," replied Tifa.

They walked up the flight of stair exploring the different levels and collecting the different keycards. Luna really didn't help much on the first level considering Cloud had it all under control say to one of the employee's that they were the cleaning crew sent to do a job on the upper levels. The next floor however was different, but once the password was said the mayor handed them the keycard to the next three levels. The four explored the next two levels and collected a few items but nothing really significant happened. They collected coupons and got items form the 63 floors, and rest on the 64th but that was it. Then there was that treasure chest puzzle on the next floor that got them the next key card. Once they reached the next level the group saw the president of Shinra gather into one room.

"They might know were Aeris," said Tifa as they hide behind a corner.

"No doubt about that, but how are we going to get to listen in," asked Barret.

"Through the air vent," answered Luna point at the vent.

"And were are we going to find one to crawl in," asked Cloud.

"Through the bathroom there's bound to be one there," replied Luna.

Tifa, Barret, and Cloud looked up at Luna in surprise then nodded their heads in agreement. The bathroom wasn't too far form the meet room and they all easily climbed into the vents. After a while of crawling they made it to the meeting room.

"Geez…! That's a lotta suits!" muttered Barret quietly.

"We have the damage estimates for sector 7," said Reeve starting the meeting. "Consider those factories we already set up and all the investments, the damage is estimated at approximately 10 billion gil. The estimated cost to rebuild sector 7 is-"

"We're not rebuilding," replied president Shinra in with authority.

"What?" said Reeve.

"We're leaving sector 7 as it is, and restarting the Neo-Midgar plan."

"… then the Ancients?"

"The Promised Land will soon be ours. I want you to raise the mako rates 15 in every area."

"Rate hike! Rate hike! Tra, la, la! And please include our space program in the budget!" cried Plamer like a little kid who just found out that they're getting a really big Christmas present.

"Reeve and Scarlet will divide the extra income form the rate increase," stated the President.

"Oh man!" whimpered Plamer in a depressed state.

"Sir if you raise the rates the people will lose confidence," said Reeve.

"It will be alright," said the President. " The ignorant citizens won't lose confidence, they'll trust Shinra, Inc. even more."

"Ha, ha, ha!" laughed Heidegger, "After all, we're the ones who saved sector 7 from AVALANCHE!"

"That dirty #$$" cussed Barret.

Luna watched as another man entered the meeting. He was wearing a white lab coat, his long greasy black hair, which Luna was sure something living was growing inside, was somehow pulled back into a ponytail. The man had thick glasses the could not hide the evil glimmer in his eyes.

"Hojo? How the girl doing?" asked The President.

"As a specimen, she is inferior to her mother. I'm still in the process of comparing her to her mother, Ifalna, but for now the difference is 18," answered Hojo.

"How long will the research take?"

"Probably 120 years. It's probably impossible to finish in our lifetime. Or in the lifetime of the specimen too, for that matter. That's why we thinking of breeding her. Then we could create one that could withstand our research for a long time."

"What about the Promise Land? Won't it hinder our plans?"

"That's what I need to plan. The mother is strong, and yet has her weakness."

"That concludes our meeting," stated The President as they all got up.

The meeting members stood up and left the room. Scarlet stayed behind and tilted her head up just a bit.

"Something stinks…" said Scarlet to herself, and then left the room.

"They were talking about Aeris… right?" asked Cloud.

"I dunno," whispered Barret loud enough for them.

" Probably," said Tifa.

"I guessing yes," answered Luna.

"Let's follow them," said Cloud.

The group went down the vent again and left the cramp space. They walked out and intended to follow the men at the meeting. But no one was there except say Hojo that walking away.

"If we follow him he's bound to take us to Aeris," said Tifa as she began following Hojo.

The four follow Hojo up to the 67th floor. Hiding behind corners they hided behind a crate watching Hojo tap on a glass where, as Luna recognized, laid Red XIII. But something else was there in a tank that was absolutely nonexistent in the game. Inside was something big, and purple. 'What's that,' thought Luna curiously, 'that wasn't in the game. There was only supposed to be one tank excluding Jenova's.' Hojo moved his head to the side looked at the other tanks contents.

"My how rare. Tolea's hardly ever in such a calming state, and it's been a while since she tried to escape," muttered Hojo.

"Tolea?" whispered Luna quietly.

"Is this today's specimen?" asked one of the scientists moving into the scene.

"Yes, we're starting right away. Raise it to the upper level," ordered Hojo. "My precious specimen."

Hojo then left the room head for the upper floor. Tifa stood up and walked to the glass tank, Luna wasn't really paying attention she was staring at the other tank.

"Precious specimen…?" asked Tifa. "It's going to be used for a biological experiment?"

She then turned to the glass tank. Cloud's attention switched to the tank on his right. He could feel something call to him form there.

"Jenova…" muttered Cloud looking inside the tank, Luna swiftly looked at Cloud.

Cloud backed away form the tank in fear, his hands holding onto his head as he began to shake, as if in pain.

"Cloud!" cried Tifa as Cloud fell to the ground.

"Jenova… Sephiroth's… so… they've brought it here," whispered Cloud in fear.

"Cloud, be strong," comforted Tifa.

"Did you see it," muttered Cloud.

"See what," asked Barret.

"It's moving… still alive."

Barret walked up to the tank then looked inside.

"Where's it's $#&& head? This whole thing's stupid. Let's keep goin'," stated Barret.

Luna curiously looked into the tank. Jenova's light pink skin looked it was literally rotting, it's arms and legs were completely missing along with it's head. It was really disgusting. A loud buzzing sound filled her ear, as Luna grasped her head trying to stop the huge headache coming on. Pictures formed in her head the same ones that she had before she went to the zoo with Toya and Seth. This time the green substance was clearer than ever though, she could tell it was a liquid of some kind and it was contained inside some vile. There was a bright light and she could see Hojo in front of her. The plant exploded before her eyes again. Luna could see the drips of blood trail into space. Luna looked away as fast she could, leaning on a crate for support. Sweat dripped down her face as she tried to steady her breath.

"Luna are you okay?" asked Tifa worriedly leaning over Luna.

"I'm fine," answered Luna smiling at her worried friends. "I just got a headache, it will take a while for it to go away though. So you guy's go on ahead without me."

"But Luna…" asked Barret in equal worry.

"I'll be fine I'll catch up," replied Luna smiling.

They reluctantly nodded their heads and walked away. 'What the heck was that?' thought Luna. She then once again looked up at the tank. Walking up to it she wanted to see what the creature was inside.

Tolea opened her eyes form the nap she was taking. There was a new scent that filled her nose, something she hadn't smelled before, mixed with fresh Black berries. A shadow loomed over the tank floor. She leaned up and turned to the person outside the tank, and for the first time Luna met Tolea.

Dragonelf 8: Okay I'm stopping there, hopped you liked it. Please send reviews they really help.


	10. Captured

Dragonelf 8: Thing have been getting really hard, so I've kind of tied up lately, not to mention exhausted beyond reason. I've been staying up a little late working on homework so I've been a little too tired to continue… I really never got to truly thank you all. Those who read this fanfic, and the reviewers too; so I mean every word. Thank you so much for not only for reading this story, but your patience as well. So without any more delay the story goes on.

Chapter 10: Captured.

In Demon World

"Master, why did you let that girl go?" asked a demon servant as he bowed before his master.

"If I'm going to kill someone I want to do it when they're in their prime. If I'm going to eat a human I don't want their weakness to rub off onto me," answered the Master. "Demon world has the affect of giving humans magic powers, and it elongates the human's ears to show this, but that not enough for me."

"Is that why you shared your--" began the servant but he was cut off by his master.

"That right. Has she seen Jenova?" asked the master.

"Yes, sire."

"Excellent. That should trigger it, and I'll have Hojo play in my hands to help start the awakening process. Have you found anything on the stray Kinsune?"

"Yes, sire. Apparently she the youngest daughter of the traitor fox demon, Kaiyou. Her name is Tolea I believe, and her older brother and sister and now in other dimensions."

"The traitor's daughter huh? That explains were the demon went to. Is she still alive?"

"No she died of cancer."

"I see. Pity. I didn't get to kill her myself."

"Master, what will you do?"

"Simple, I'll just sit back and watch, and when she's ready for the picking, I'll just pluck her out of those human's lives. I've waited 5000 years for this, I can handle a little while longer," replied the Master.

There was a scraping as heavy body came form the door. A demon walked in carrying a lifeless human on the floor. The man was muscular and still breath; apparently he was only asleep.

"Your dinner my Lord," said the Demon presented the human over.

"Don't drag him on the floor. You'll get him dirty and I don't want any on my food," snapped the master.

The master then walked over to the sleep man. Raising one long hand claws extended he plunge his hand into the man chest ripping something out. The man instantly woke up, but quickly died blood seep out of his mouth. The master looked down at the organ he pulled out, it was the heart. With out any hesitation he gobbled the heart up.

Back in FFVII World

Luna stared in awe at Tolea. She was busy trying to decide weather she was a demon or one of the various creature in the FF worlds. When Tolea tapped her tapped one of her long claws on the glass to get her attention. Luna snapped out of her thoughts and turned back to Tolea.

"Who are you?" asked Tolea.

"What," said Luna in mild surprise.

"I said 'who are you?" repeated Tolea.

"I'm Luna Star," answered Luna not sure what to do.

"Luna Star… Are you one of Shinra's new employee's," tested Tolea cautiously.

"What? No!" cried Luna indignantly "I'm here to save a friend!"

"You broke into Shinra?"

Luna quickly covered her mouth realizing what she had just said. Nervously she looked back at Tolea, expecting Tolea to call the guards. Tolea however had a mischievous grin on her face as she worked out her next big escape.

"So that means, that you don't work for Shinra! And your for that new girl, the one with the pink dress, right?" stated Tolea again.

Luna nodded her head slowly.

"Well how about letting me out as well while you're at it."

"Huh?" muttered a dumbfounded Luna.

"Awe come on. I've been here for a long time now," frowned Tolea. "I hate it here. Besides I can help you escape. I've a really strong sense of smell, hearing you see."

Luna bit into her lip as she thought about it. She couldn't help but look around at all the science equipment and lab animal that were being used. 'If the animal rights activist were here, they'd be in a frenzy,' thought Luna starring a bunny in one of the cages. She then thought about the experiments that the girl in front of her must've gone through. Luna then nodded her head and went over to the key panel. She randomly began to punch in some numbers.

"Do you have any idea of the code they used to open the door?" asked Luna.

"Try 14," answered Tolea as she lightly grabbed her left shoulder.

Luna punched in the numbers and with a whoosh the doors opened.

"Thanks," said Tolea as she walked out.

"How'd you know that was the code number?" asked Luna.

"It's the number tattoo they gave. Oh! I forgot, my name's Tolea."

"Nice to meet you," said Luna shaking Tolea's hand.

"So how'd you get in anyway?" asked Tolea as she went over to a crate.

"My friends and me used the fire escape," explained Luna as she watched Tolea scoop out a few things.

There was a gun blade, and item and gil knapsack, a Purple Heart crystal, a moon medallion, material, chalk, 4 zippers, and 2 blankets.

"I see well that explains why the alarms didn't go off; It also explains the other scents," said Tolea as she took the chalk and drew on the floor.

Luna instantly recognized the circle that was being made of the floor. Tolea place the blankets, which were purple and navy blue, and the zippers on the floor. Taking her jacket off as she placed her hands on the rims of the circle. The circle glowed a bright blue and the blankets wrapped around Tolea her, her old clothes switching places with the blankets. The blankets however were no longer blankets as the fit around Tolea as brand new clothes. She now wore a tight purple shirt, and baggy navy blue pants with three zippered pocket. Luna could see the number tattoo on Tolea's shoulder for a brief moment as she put her jacket back on stretching her wings out as well.

"You know Alchemy?" asked Luna in surprise as Tolea put the medallion on and the crystal away. Tolea looked up at Luna.

"Alchemy?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, you just drew a transmutation circle," said Luna pointing to the circle.

"So that's what it is. My mother showed me that, but she never told me what it was," muttered Tolea to herself.

"What was that?" asked Luna.

"Nothing," answered Tolea as she picked her gun blade up.

The gun blade was 3 feet long, and 3 inches wide with three materia slots in them. Tolea filled the three with the materia she grabbed, which were red, green, and yellow. She put on her knapsack and was ready to go.

"You done?" asked Luna.

"Yeah, but is it okay if we another one of my friends?" pleaded Tolea pointing to the tank next to hers.

Luna looked to see Red XIII sleeping in the tank undisturbed. Luna nodded her head yes and walked up to the tanks control panel, but just when she was about to punch in the numbers the elevator was activated and was raised to the upper level.

"Oh no!" muttered Luna.

"He's on the next level, that were they perform the experiments most," explained Tolea she then continued, "This way. The elevators over there leads to the next floor, it's faster than the stairs!"

The two ran to the elevator and went to the next floor with the push of a button. With a 'ding' Tolea and Luna rushed out to see Cloud, Barret, Tifa, and Hojo standing outside a tank, which held Aeris, and Red XIII. The lights in the tank must have been over juiced or something because they instantly grew brighter just as Aeris fainted.

"CLOUD! TIFA! BARRET! WHAT'S GOING ON?" called Luna as she went up to them.

"NO! MY PREIOUS SPECIMEN!" cried Hojo as he ran to the tank opening it up.

The light died down as the door opened revealing an angry Red XIII and he pounced on Hojo. Cloud rushed to the fainted Aeris while Tolea went to Red XIII.

"Aeris are you okay?" asked Cloud waking Aeris up.

"I'm fine," answered Aeris, " but who's that?"

"Her name Tolea, she was captured and used for experiments," answered Luna.

"Clam down, he's not worth it," said Tolea to Red XIII as she held him back.

"I know," replied Red XIII in a calm, wise, melodic voice.

"You can talk!" grunted Barret in surprise.

"Yes. Sorry I scared you," apologized Red XIII turning to Aeris.

"It's no problem," answered Aeris in a sigh of relief.

"Who are you?" asked Cloud.

"The scientist called me Red XIII but you can call me what ever you like," replied Red XIII.

Tolea looked down at her friend to see him glance at her, in a silent way asking for her to keep his name a secret tell he was sure it was okay. Tolea nodded her head and turned back to the others.

"I know Luna's already told you my name, but might as well say it again. Hi I'm Tolea," greeted Tolea again.

There was a loud scraping sound as they all turned back to the tank. The elevator was rising again. Tolea and Red XIII stiffened once they caught the creature's scent, both of their furs standing on end.

"What is it?" asked Tifa turning to the two.

"It's one of the experiments, he a little tough. We'll help you out," said Red XIII readying for battle.

Tolea pulled out her gun blade pointing it at the tank.

"This will be a nice stretch form a being cramped up in a tank for along time. So I'm fighting to," replied Tolea.

The elevator was rapidly drawing nearer. Cloud quickly turned to Barret and Luna, making a fast decision.

"Barret will you and Luna take Aeris up there were she can't get hurt," asked Cloud point to the walkway that went to the control room.

Luna and Barret nodded and walked away with Aeris just as the monster reached the desired floor and crawled out of the tank. Luna watched as the fight began with the monster getting the first strike. Tolea quickly dodged the attack of the monster gave as it tried to tackle her. Rushing forward sliced down at the monster only to cut one of it's tentacles off, then jumping back she let loose a few bullets. Red XIII rushed at the monster and pouncing it's back he dug his fangs and claws into its neck. While Red XIII was distracting the monster Tifa rushed forward kicking and punching it as hard as she could. Only when Cloud rushed in did they back down with Tolea following closely behind. The two cut across diagonally making a thin X on the monster. But just when they were about to back away one of the monster tentacles slapped Tolea and Cloud across the faces knocking the two into the sidewalls. Tolea lifted herself off the floor, her gun blade glowing a blood red. She ran forward and stabbed her gun blade into the monster.

"LEECHER!" cried Tolea using her limit break.

The glowing the gun was giving off began to flow towards her like it was sucking something up and when she finally backed away a green light trail. She then swung her gun blade back; the green light splashing the others curing whatever wound they had obtained during the battle. Cloud own limit break was activated as he rushed his way forward and sliced the monster into small bits. The monster turned to dust and the battle was over. Cloud moved aside some of the dust and picked up the gil, dispersing it among those that battled.

The three then walked down the railing Luna picking up the potion she found while up there. Placing it in her Aqua ball.

"Impressive," compliment Barret as he walked down with the others.

"Now that the monsters gone. We can now leave this place," said Luna looking at her friends. "If we stay here too long the employee's will get suspicious."

Cloud nodded his head and turned to the others.

"We'll split into two groups. That will make it harder for them to find us," stated Cloud, "Tifa, Luna, Red XIII, and me will be in one group while Barret, Tolea and Aeris will be in another, agreed?"

"Agreed," everyone said in unison.

With a nodded of the head, the groupies went different ways out of the Shinra building. Luna followed the others down the elevator she had previously tooken. When they worked their wall down the next two floors they entered into the elevator that went to the bottom floor. With a ring they entered the elevator. Cloud was just about to push the down button when there was another ring and they all turned around. Rude walked into the elevator and right up to Cloud. A few guards were right behind him pointing guns at the group.

"Hey, what is this?" said Cloud nervously as he tried to act not suspicious.

"Would you press 'Up' please?" said Rude in a mocking tone.

'Turks? It must be a trap…' thought Cloud standing his ground. Just then another Turk walked in. The same one Luna saw in the helicopter, Tseng. He glanced at Luna with cold-ridged eyes as she glared back at him, then he fixed his attention to the entire group.

"It must've been a real thrill for you … did you enjoy it?" stated Tseng in an authoritive voice.

"Ugh," muttered Cloud.

The four were instantly detained and were shoved out of the elevator walking up the steps to the president's office. Just when they were going to the last floor they met up with Tolea and Red XIII whom were also wearing cuffs, or in Red XIII's case chains. They group trudged through the stair and stood in front of the president's desk. Tseng took hold of Tolea so she wouldn't escape while Rude was holding Barret back, and Reno Luna; guards where taking care of Cloud, Tifa, and Red XIII. Cloud looked around to see Tolea and Red XIII among the group.

"So you guys got captured too," said Cloud he then turned to the president. "Where is Aeris?"

"In a safe place," answered the president. "She, along with Tolea here, are the last survivor of the Anicents…"

The president then began to walk around his insanely large desk, and talk to them as if he was performing an election speech.

"Don't you know? They called themselves the Cetra, and lived thousands of years ago. Now they are just a forgotten page in history."

"Cetra… That girl is she a survivor of the Cetra, like Tolea?" questioned Red XIII.

"Yes… Cetra, or the Anicents will show us the way to the 'Promised Land.' I'm excepting a lot out of her."

"The promise land? Isn't that just a legend?"

The president then made it to the front of his desk and turn to Red XIII.

"Even so, it's just too appealing to not pursue," answered the president. "It's been said that the promise land is very fertile. If the land is fertile…"

"Then there's gotta be Mako," concluded Barret.

"Exactly. That is why our money sucking Mako Reactor is necessary. The abundant Mako will just come out on it's own. That is where Neo-Midgar will be built Shinra's new glory…"

"$#! Quit Dreamin'!" cried Barret.

"Oh really, don't you know? These days all it takes for your dreams to come true is money and power."

"Then why the heck do you have me here?" yelled Tolea anger rising inside her.

"Tolea, we've been through this. Your half Cetra but we don't know your other half, we have full intention of discovering your other side," said the president.

"She part Kinsune."

Everyone turned to Luna starring at her. She watched the president intently.

"And as for your previous comment. Power and Money might help, but not much. And if you small brain can even comprehend this, there are better resources that can work just as well as Mako, and still not hurt the planet," snapped Luna.

"Mako will do for now," muttered the president. "You know Tolea's other specie."

"It took me a while but I figured it out," answered Luna slowly.

"And by all means what is this Kinsune?" asked the president walking over to Luna and tilting her head up.

"That's for me to tell her," said Luna jabbing her head to Tolea. "And you never to find out!"

"Tell me now!" demanded the president.

"ANATA GA WA NOROU BAKA! ANATA GA WA ROBA! ANATA GA WA SARU! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" yelled Luna in Japanese.

Tolea starred at Luna amazement. She didn't understand what she mostly said, but she recognized Baka, which meant idiot/ fool. And the rest was obliviously nothing nice. 'She's calling him an idiot right in his face, and he doesn't even know,' thought Tolea. Luna stopped her ranting and was intently glaring at the president. However his attention change to the side of her face.

"Reno pull her hair up and turn her face to the side," ordered the president.

"Ow!" muttered Luna as Reno pulled her hair and twisted her face.

Her elf like ears were full exposed now to everyone in the room. 'Uh-oh…' thought Luna in alarm.

"What interesting ears you have," sneered the president.

Luna jerked her head out of Reno's grip.

"Shut up! It's none of your concern!" yelled Luna; she then bit into the president's hand.

"AW!" cried the president in pain.

"Wrong move!" cried Reno as he jabbed his tazor at Luna.

Electricity circulated through Luna and she passed out instantly. The president drew back his hand, showing six deep scratches that were beginning to bleed. Reno was holding Luna. The presidents then smiled as he turned away form his hand.

"She certainly different one, this meetings now over. Take them to the prison cells, and take her," ordered the president pointing to Luna. "to Hojo."

Dragonelf 8: Okay that's it for now. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Until then thank you.


	11. Escaping Shinra

Dragonelf 8: Sorry for the wait. Anyway I'm sorry if this stories confusing in any way I'll try to work out the loose ends as best to my ability. ; Okay moving on lets go.

Chapter 11: Escaping Shinra

Luna's body painfully ached as she woke to bright lights. She felt like she was painfully stretched all around. 'Ow, my heads screaming,' thought Luna as she tried to bring her hand to her head, but it was strained against something. She looked down to see her body strapped down.

"So she was just a ordinary full blood human, but something else is there."

Luna looked up to see Hojo standing beside her looking over some papers and talking to another scientist.

"So inform the president that the experiment was a success and that her species is all human," ordered Hojo.

"I'll go over these notes again."

Luna watched as the scientist left. They didn't even notice she had woken. That's when she saw it. The same little vile, with the glowing green substance was barely poking out of Hojo's pocket; apparently he had plans to use it on someone or something. Luna could only imagine the pain and suffering it would have caused. 'I can't let that happen, even if it is only a delay,' thought Luna as she tried to squeeze her hand free. Luna tried to make as little sound and noticeable movement as possible. Hojo must've been really into his notes because he didn't notice as Luna's hand came free. Silently Luna reached for the vile and using her middle and forefinger, she cautiously slipped it out placing it in her pocket to dispose of it later. However the moment the thing was securely in her pocket a choking fear grasped her and images flied about.

This time different. She saw Hojo but only for a brief moment, as it quickly changed to Sephiroth, in the game his glaze was as always stoic and impenetrable, however this time Luna could see past that wall and see something she didn't recognize, some type of emotion. After that a shadowy figure appeared laughing with sadistic, insane tone as he caused a planet to explode into small bits. Luna wasn't sure if it was lack of air or Hojo's presence but her anger level strangely shot threw the roof her blood boiling with rage. Hojo looked up from his notes and noticed Luna for the first time. Luna glared darkly at the man. Hoping to take her rage out on him.

"Konichi wa baka," greeted Luna.

"Awake I see," stated Hojo. "What's with the glare?"

" I don't know. I guess it's because I'm stuck with a psychopath, while strapped to a table for no reason."

"Oh there is a reason, though I must admit the results are disappointing. I thought your were a new species but your just a normal human," said Hojo, "But you do carry unusual abilities. I never thought possible for a human."

Luna watched nervously as Hojo walked over to a counter and picked up a syringe. Dormant fear and the sudden angry burst consumed Luna.

"What's that?" asked Luna trying her best to remain strong.

"This is a mixture of my own concoction. I'm pretty sure you can guess what happens next," sneered Hojo.

"Um… Putting it down and leaving me alone?" said a hopeful Luna.

"Not quiet," answered Hojo as he jabbed the needle into Luna's arm.

"Ow!" complained Luna, once again aware of the pain in her body.

"This should be interesting," muttered Hojo he then turned to the guard. " Take her back to her friends."

Elsewhere

Tolea had fused an opening through the walls to talk with the others freely. Unfortunately there were electric currents running through all the entrances that shocked anyone not working for Shinra.

They all sat there against the walls, worried faces were all around the room, a deafen silence lingered in the room. Finally Tolea couldn't take it as questions burned inside her.

"She knew what I was, how?" asked Tolea.

"I don't know. Luna always acted, well strange," answered Tifa looking up.

"When did you meet her," asked Red XIII curiously.

"She used to come by my bar and order a few things. She talked to Barret for awhile, but back then we didn't even know her name," answered Tifa.

"I met her before to," added Aeris, "It was before the reactor in sector 8 blew up. She bought a few flowers."

"I met her there too. After we blew the reactor I got surrounded by Shinra and Luna appeared to help me out. I remember it perfectly because she asked if I needed to catch the train, I said yes. Then she pushed me off the bridge and on to the trains roof," said Cloud in a slightly annoyed tone. "But while I was getting away she was distracting Shinra away form me."

"Weird it was like she was quietly supporting us form the shadows," muttered Barret.

They all remained silent for a while questions bubbling inside them. With a loud clank they all turned heads to the door. The door opened revealing the guard holding a weak and pale Luna. The guard thrusted Luna forward and she stumbled forward. Barret jumped up and grabbed Luna before she rammed into the wall. Luna starred into Barret's face. She could see straight but her mind was super dizzy, like her whole world was spinning uncontrollably. The ache that went throughout her body was now nothing more than a dull itch. The constant dizzy feeling made Luna really want to throw up; luckily she held it in as Barret eased her down to a sitting position.

"Hey Luna are you okay?" asked Cloud.

"I'm fine, I think. Just a little dizzy," answered Luna but before she finished a defining silence field the air.

Luna looked to see everyone in the room stay completely; they weren't even breathing. It didn't take long for Luna to recognize Kai's work. In a flash of blue light he stood before Luna.

"What are you doing Kai?" asked Luna as she watched him.

Kai moved Luna's friends and new comrades back to there cell and fixed the walls surging electric currents through the walls. Luna watched as he worked till it was only she, Cloud, and Tifa in the cell.

"Kai? What are you doing?" repeated Luna.

Kai looked up at Luna just as he fixed the wall that led to Tolea and Aeris's room.

"I'm putting things into the back of there minds," answered Kai.

"What are you talking about?" asked Luna.

"Nothing I'm just ensuring your safety," grinned Kai, "but I must say; your not doing a good job of concealing yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"Luna you've been giving out too much information. This will make you look suspious, and you can't exactly say your form another world. It doesn't work that way. People won't believe you unless they themselves have gone to another world," explained Kai.

"Oh, I see," answered Luna, admitting her actions.

"Luna… You have to follow certain laws. Like the ones in Kingdom Hearts; you can't let on were your form, you can't let anyone else know anything about you… Including Cloud and the others."

"But what about not getting involved into the affairs of other worlds?" asked Luna.

"Let me worry about that, you just work on hiding your identity," answered Kai just as he was about to leave.

"Wait Kai!" called Luna stopping the man. "I have question!"

"Yes?"

"Tolea? She wasn't in the game," hinted Luna.

"There are many versions of a single world and those versions there is at least one thing different. In this version it's you and Tolea, in another it might be someone else."

"Someone else?"

"Do not think you're alone in world drifting to Final Fantasy VII. There are others sent to learn something they can't learn on their own."

"Oh, I see. So I'm not so alone. I wonder if they're like me?"

"Not exactly, they came here by choice, to fix their character. You came because of demons… To be stronger."

"Oh," muttered Luna in disappointment.

"Is there anything else?"

"Yes… Why didn't you stop Hojo," asked Luna hints of anger flared in her voice.

"I have my reasons," answered Kai as he began to disappear his voice alone echoed in the room. "Don't worry it's nothing you can't handle."

Luna leaned backwards on the wall that supported her as time resumed its steady pace. Cloud and Tifa looked about them in slight confusion.

"That's weird I felt like the others were with us a while ago," muttered Tifa.

"Weird I had that same impression," said Cloud turning quizzically to Tifa.

"Please keep it down, I'm getting a headache," sighed Luna feeling the pangs in her skull.

Cloud and Tifa turned startled to Luna, whom sat on the ground her eyes closed shut.

"Luna your alright!" cried Tifa rushing to girl.

"Did they do anything to you?" asked Cloud as he kneeled down as well.

Luna looked up at the two, debating weather or not to tell them about the injection. She could tell they'd be worried if she did.

"No," lied Luna, "It was just a few blood tests."

"And the results," asked Tifa cautiously.

"I wasn't lying. Those tests now prove it," answered Luna, " I'm 100 human."

"But your ears," muttered Tifa.

"It's just the way they are. Shinra has no use for me," replied Luna.

"Did they hurt you?" asked Cloud.

"Sukoshi."

"Sukoshi?" repeated Tifa and Cloud in confusion.

"A little," answered Luna. "But I'm okay. I'm just needing some sleep."

"Okay, you get some sleep," ordered Cloud. "I'll try to tell the other your okay."

Luna nodded as she watched Cloud head for different walls as Tifa sat next to her. Luna rested her head on Tifa's shoulder. The peaceful warmth of her jacket only seduced her more as she shut her eyes.

"Arigatou Tifa san," muttered Luna before she completely gave in.

Tifa lifted Luna down onto her lap and absent-mindedly began to stroke the girls long brown hair. Lifting the bangs and draggles and fixing them behind the girls pointed ears. It had been a long rough day.

Later

Sephiroth paced through the halls of the Shinra build. His long sword already coated in blood as he fought off the guards that got in his way. He was near the prison cells now looking for Jenova or mother. Sephiroth stood in the first cells door. There slept Tolea and Aeris, sleeping peacefully. 'There's the Ancients they were going to be of use,' thought Sephiroth as he stared at the girls then focusing his attention on the one in the pink dress. 'I'll have to kill her one of these days.' But that wasn't his mission at the moment it was retrieving Jenova. Sephiroth went to the last cell, deciding to check the center last. Barret and Red XIII sat on opposite walls as they slept on.

"No one her I can use," muttered Sephiroth. "At least not now."

He then strayed to the center cell and looked inside. This time three sat asleep in the cell. He could sense Jenova's blood run thickly in the cell. It was coming off the man with blond hair or most of it did. 'Him… I can use him as a puppet,' thought Sephiroth as he smirked, then a glimmer caught his eye. Sephiroth looked down to see Luna sleeping peacefully in Tifa's lap. The gem on Luna's necklace glimmered more brightly. Sephiroth went to the guard and grabbed the cell keys then returned to the cell opening it up, and walked inside to the two girls. Sephiroth starred at the strange gem it was unlike most gems he had seen. Sephiroth reached down to get a closer look at it but drew his hand back as flames brusted out and protected Luna with a barrier. Small burns appeared on the surface of Sephiroth's palm. Sephiroth starred at the small wounds they didn't hurt or anything but it did bother him. 'This girl; something protecting her,' thought Sephiroth as he looked into the girls face.

Luna slept on without a care in the world unaware of the enemy that stood in front of her. 'I'll worry about this later, right now I have to get mother," thought Sephiroth as he left the cell, tossing the keys back to the dead guard.

Sephiroth worked his way through the familiar walls of the Shinra building, and he finally made it to the lower lab. There in the tank to his right laid Jenova. Rage builded inside of him as he saw the disgrace his mother had to endure. With a few swift strikes with his sword the tank crumbled and Jenova came oozing out. Sephiroth caught his mother before she hit the ground.

"Mother are you alright?" asked Sephiroth concernly.

'I'm fine,' answered Jenova telepathically, 'but we have work to do.'

"What is your wish mother," asked Sephiroth obediently.

'I first want that pig of a Shinra President to suffer for my disgrace. Kill him for me my son.'

"Gladly," smirked Sephiroth.

Later

Luna's P.O.V

"Luna! Luna!"

I slowly opened my eyes as I felt the rythmatic pattern of someone shaking me. Tifa stood over me a slightly scared expression played on her face. I could feel my own face scrunch in puzzlement as I looked straight into her face.

"Tifa? What's wrong?" I asked tiredly.

I couldn't have been asleep for more than a few hours.

"Something has happened," said Tifa revealing the open door.

Cloud stood outside the door a confused expression also played on his face as he stared to his left probably the corpse of the guard. I lifted myself off the metal floor and wandered outside my cell looking down on the corpse. Instant fear churned my stomach as I suppressed the urge to throw up by swallowing the bile already working it's way up. The game just showed a man lying flat on his stomach with blood staining the walls here or there, however this man was completely mutilated beyond reorganization. (AN/ I really don't think I should describe any further, so I'll let you take your imaginations for a spin.)

"Here."

I looked up to see Cloud hand me my swords back and my other items. I grabbed them gratefully feeling relief come off of Tetsuaiga and Tenseiga. I secured them in my belt putting the bangle on my wrist my summon material back where it belongs and my aqua balls securely in my pockets. Now that I think about it, I didn't even know how to use the summon. Heck I didn't even know how to use materia period. Thanks to the effects of Demon World, I could use magic without material, but I could only use fire so far. I wondered if there are other types of magic I could do. Kai gave that summon materia to me for a reason. I should at least learn to use it… somehow.

"Hey let's go."

I looked up to see Tolea standing right beside me her hand on my shoulder a big grin staring back at me. I smiled back at her. Unlike the others I knew nothing about Tolea, I wonder how that will affect the story? We walked down the halls of Shinra's building it seemed so 'absolutely deserted but occasional growls were heard throughout the corridors. Trails of blood ran all across the hallways as we all followed the trail, down to where Jenova was held. The tank was completely torn apart. Dead scientist where lain around each with gushing holes in there chests. We went up the lab elevator where the blood leads.

"Grrr."

We looked behind us to see a few monsters that looked ready for an attack.

"You go on we'll take care of this," said Barret as he faced the monsters.

Red XIII followed, as did I pulling Tetsuaiga out of his sheath. Cloud nodded his head and went ahead with the others. There were two monsters for each of us so we fought off our own sets separately I swung Tetsuaiga down on one of my monsters, but the creature jumped out of the way avoiding my attack completely. And while I was busy with him, his pal, the other monster, snuck up behind me and attacked me from behind. A sharp needle priced my shoulder. It hurt like crazy but it was my own fault for not paying attention. I lashed out at what was behind me slicing the monsters arm off. Then I finished it off by rushing in forward, holding Tetsuaiga close to me and running it through. The monsters weight made a full impact on my sword as it fell lifelessly on it.

A bright light caught my attention as I turned to my second monster as it turned bright red sparks flying off of it.

"Suicide Bombing," growled the creature in a barely human voice.

The creature charged at me with full intent of blowing me up. Quickly I pulled the other monsters corpse off my sword and flung it at its comrade, ducking behind a corridor as the two blew up. I looked up at the others to see them finish up. Bullet holes covered Barret's monsters as they turned to dust. Red's had deep bites and scratches all over them. I went to my own monsters remains and brushed aside some dust and collected the gil and potion. Barret and Red XIII walked up to me, Barret installing a new bullet clip into his arm while Red shook off his tense muscles.

"I'm running out of clips," muttered Barret as he finished.

"We should catch up with the others," said Red as he began to climb the stairs.

Barret and me nodded to each other and followed suit.

" So are you alright?" asked Barret making conversation.

"I'm fine those monsters weren't too bad," I answered.

"I'm not talking about the monster," replied Barret.

I turned to Barret, stopped in my tracks. He was referring to the lab experiment. Barret and Red also stopped a little ahead of me, both waiting to hear my answer. 'I can't let them worry,' I thought as I smiled at them covering my thoughts form my face.

"I'm fine. It was just a simple blood test," I lied. "Didn't Cloud tell you?"

"Yes, But I want to find out myself," sighed Barret in relief.

Nodding we ran up the stairs. Barret preparing his gun as we reached the president's office. The others were already there, mouths open wide in shock; Barret's own mouth literally dropped at the sight in front of him. There on the desk laid the fat man that was once a power hunger nutcase. A look of pure terror ripped at his face, as he lay sprawled out on the desk, a sword right through his back. Blood dripped down his desk into small puddles. I watched as ran over the President's desk and to him. Getting a closer look at the sword.

"He's dead! The president is dead!" cried Barret in astonishment.

"Then this sword must be…?" began Tifa in recognized fear.

"Sephiroth's!" finished Cloud in equal surprised fear.

"… Sephiroth's is alive?"

"Looks like it. Only Sephiroth can use that sword."

"Who cares who did it? This is the end of the Shinra!" interjected Barret.

"Nothings that simple," muttered Tolea shaking her head, "Shinra's bound to have a back up plan just in case this happens."

"Uh!"

Everyone in the room turned to see Palmer stick his button nose out to make his get away before anyone noticed he was alive. Cloud and Barret ran at the tiny man as he tried to make his get away. The two caught Palmer by his arms and painfully, by the looks of it, yanked him back.

"P, P, P, Please don't kill me!" stuttered the man.

"What happened?" demanded Cloud.

"Se… Sephiroth. Sephiroth came," answered Palmer struggling against the two fighters grips.

"Did you see him? Did you see Sephiroth?"

"Yeah, I saw him! I saw him with my own eyes!"

"You really saw him?"

"Uh! Would I lie to you at a time like this? And I heard his voice too!" added Palmer, "Um, he was saying something about not letting us have the Promised Land."

"Then what? Does that mean that the Promised Land really exists and that Sephiroth's here to save it form Shinra?" questioned Tifa suspiciously.

"So he's a good guy then?" concluded Barret.

"Save the promised Land? A good guy? No way!" disagreed Cloud shaking his head, " It's not that simple! I know him! Sephiroth's mission is different!"

I watched as Palmer roughly struggled against Cloud and Barret's grips catching the two off guard and freeing himself as he ran for the door. A helicopter outside went blazing as it landed onto the Shinra building.

"Rufus! &#$! I forgot about him!" cried Barret as he looked out the window.

"Who's that?" asked Tifa.

"Vice President Rufus. The President's son," answered Tolea.

"Come on," ordered Cloud as he ran out the door.

I watched as they ran out the door to meet the new president. I tried to act surprised by this but it's hard when you already know what's going to happen. I guess I need to work on my acting skills if I plan not to reveal were I'm from. There wasn't much to say anyway, kind of pointless really. I'm more than eager to leave this retched place though so I eagerly ran after my friends.

'BAM!'

OOOOOOWWWWWW! THAT HURT! WHAT JUST HIT ME? My head was spinning as I looked up. I'm now on the other side of the room so whatever hit me made sure to get some distance. Oh … it hurts… Finally when the world decided to stop spinning for me I looked at where I once stood. A giant red hand replaced where I stood a black vortex right behind it. The vortex expanded and began to reveal a really strange creature. Once it was completely revealed it let out a blood curdling shrieking howl… like a banshee or those really scary rock bands that just scream and call it music. LIKE BRITTNEY SPEARS! (AN: Sorry for the last commit, inside joke. Please don't take it offensively.) The creature had a seperten like body, everything form the waist up looked human but was a deep bright shade of red including the claws, it had no feet just a snakes tail, on top of its head was a mop of black hair reaching down to its shoulders, but it's face was the most intriguing. Because it was covered with a white clay mask fit together in six different plates, two for the forehead ending form the hairline to the eye line, another two were used to make a sort of cheek bone ending at the jaw line and holding up a top row of pearly white teeth, the last two made the jaw ending at the chin holding a bottom row of teeth. The mask had the over all appearance of a skull cut up in six different ways. Once its shriek was over it looked down were I sat it ten-foot tail flicking back and forth. I just sat there and stared at each other, we stared… Okay this is boring. Slowly I gingerly lifted my body up… The back… Ow…

"I found you," muttered the creature in a horse screechy voice that sounded like nails on a chalkboard!

"Huh?" I said as I looked up form popping my back.

The monster rushed at me grabbing me by my shoulders and pressing his thumb against my neck forcing my head back and closing my throat. I was choking… gasping desperately for air as his thumb pressed harder.

"Let… go… of… me!" I managed to gasp out.

But it's grip only tightened. I focused on my magic, connecting it to my body. You see magic for me is in my soul, by focusing I create a mental bridge for this energy to go into my body and channel it into a desired affect. But there is a problem I have a time limit on it. If I don't Channel it quickly the magic goes to waste and the spell is either severely weakened or it doesn't work at all. I imagine it's the same here but material acts as the bridge not mental focus. And as to why I'm explaining this while I'm choking I have no idea.

"…Fire…" I choked out.

Fire brusted all around me as it forced the monster to let me go. The monster howled in pain as blisters began to form on its palms. I dashed wildly away trying to create as much distant between us as possible.

"Wretched little girl," hissed the monster.

"I'm… not… little," I answered between heavy gasps.

I pulled Tetsuaiga out as I waited for his next attack. The monster charged forward as if to ram me. I jumped to the side as it went past me, pain pricing my side where he rammed me before. I'll have to look at it later when I have more time. The monster flung into the desk, which crashed out the window completely shattering it. I rushed into attack as I jumped onto its tail thrusting Tetsuaiga down into it. The thing wriggled like crazy flinging me off with Tetsuaiga like a rag doll. It thrusted it's hand out as if to grab me were I landed, I held out my sword and cut deeply into the monsters palm.

'This isn't going to work long!' I thought as I began to focus again. I prepared another fire spell, but before I could even use it the monster backed off to a safe distant.

"I won't fall for that spell a second time!"

I glanced down at my hands as smoke lifted off of them. You see my fire spell have range. The enemy has to be at least five feet form my body any more and my spell won't hit him and end up begin wasted. This puts me to fight in a fairly close range combat, which is why I use a sword. Also my fire spell is at its first level, which doesn't make it very strong, especially when I'm using it on multiple enemies at once. By the looks of the monster tells me he's probably going to stay a distant and fight that way as best to his ability. In short I really don't have many options my limit break might work but that also involves close combat and I wasn't exactly near using it.

I charged forward, in attempt to get in closer to him to use my spell. With a flick of it's long tail the monster smacked my across the face slamming my into the window frame. My body slid down the frame, my back in pain and the air was completely knocked out of me causing my to gasp and cough heavily. The wind form outside blew gentle through my hair. I need something to catch him off guard. I closed my eyes in concentration, there had to be something I could use to get at him with. I wasn't too fond of grenades so I never used them. I could hear the monster slither closer to me. 'Come on Luna! There has to be something! Look back!' I thought in panic.

"'Not exactly. They came here by choice, to fix they're character. You came because of demons to be stronger.'"

Kai's voice resonated through my mind just as it had when he first said it. Those words… felt like someone had cut me down. I was pleased to know that I wasn't alone in coming to this world, but it also made me feel like a coward. Like I had just run away form my problem, the demons, and in truth I did. This would have been so much more enjoyable if I had truly chosen to be here and had with good meaning come here to improve myself more than to run away like the coward I really was deep inside, but it wasn't like that at all and hurt. It was like one of those emotional cuts one can get if they're not careful enough and trust me those leave deep scars that never go away, like my parents… If you've never felt one then thank your lucky stars and hope that you never have to. I didn't like being a coward, but I still wasn't strong enough to face all those demons, I would have died then my brothers would be sad. We're all we have left…

The wind swelled up all around me with a warm gentle breeze. I focused on that, it's comforting affect channeled through me as my long brown hair swayed back and forth in it's gentle embrace.

"…"

Wait a minuet! Where's the bam! Where's the pain! I'm sitting here, my eye's shut tight, and the monster hasn't even attack! I'm a sitting duck! This is his perfect opportunity! What the heck's taking him so long! This is unnerving why isn't he attacking; I'm here in la la land and he's taking his sweet time! That JERK he's toying with me!

I slowly opened my eyes, expecting to see the skull mask of his in my face, but it wasn't. In fact he was only a little bit away form where I was and he looked… well… how do I phrase this with giggling. STUCK. The monster was silently flung about, trying to get back on the floor as he floated.

"Huh?" I said completely stumped.

I looked down on myself to see my body glow a light gentle green. Wind swirled around me everywhere through the hole in the window where they desk flew out. Magic was channeled throughout me. I was subconiously controlling the wind binding the monster, but not only that I was also ready to use my limit break. I stood up, putting tetsuaiga away. My nail glowed a sickly green, like thick fingernail polish. I could feel a strange liquid inside them one that could easily vaporize and condense.

"Poison Claws!"

I ran as fast as I could my arm bent back a little as I felt my finger slice through him. The green glow on my nails left trails behind a sickly green fluid came out of them evaporating quickly the moment it touched the air. I released my wind spell and the monster crumpled on the floor its scale, and flesh colors became sickly pale as it turned to me.

"Curse you," muttered the demon as it collapsed and died.

I watched the demon's body as blood spilled out. Because Demons were not natural creatures of this world they don't die in this world's normal sense. When humans die in this world their bodies remain and decompose like any other world, but a ball of light leaves their body. I'm guessing it's the soul of the person rejoining the life stream, but it's just a guess. It's the same with monsters here, except they decompose to sand much faster than humans. Demons corpses remain detterioting slowly nothing fancy just dieing I imagine it being the same with me if I were to die here. As for Phoenix Downs they're there to wake you up when you pass out in a battle. You can't pass out in the middle of a battle with a monster or you die, it's that simple.

The sickly green glow of my fingernails faded away and I collapsed to my knees. It had been a while since I fought alone so I was a little tired. My side burned with pain I was just about to slip Tensaiga out.

"LUNA!"

I looked up in time to see my teammate run through the door. Panic was on their faces as they rushed in. Quietly I slipped it back in its sheath, hiding any pain I had away form my face. Tifa ran up to me and helped me up while the others circled around me.

"Luna! What happened!" asked Tifa urgently.

"Nothing much," I lied.

"Nothing much huh? Then why'd a desk go flying out the window?" questioned Barret.

"That wasn't me. That was him," I answered pointing to the demon.

The group looked up at the demon each face contorted with a look of disgust as the monsters blood continued to seep all over the floor it's skin still a sickly color.

"When you guy's left, that thing attacked my and well things got rough," I explained, "So what about your end how'd it go?"

"It was Rufus, gave us a little speech before we left," answered Barret in disgust.

"Well then the desk flew out of the window he left we went to see what was going on but the door was locked," explained Tolea.

"Luna how'd you beat that monster alone," asked Cloud

"My new Limit Break, involves a lot of poison," I answered honestly.

"We better leave now, before Shinra soldiers come," said Red his fur standing on end.

We all nodded our heads and ran down the stairs. My side burned but I ignored the pain, I was so eager to leave. We climbed into the truck while Cloud went onto the motorcycle to act as our best offense. Tifa and Aeris sat in the front while me, Tolea, Red, and Barret sat in the back. Once the engine roared as went through the window. Finally we were out!

Dragonelf 8: Okay that's that for that chapter. Sorry it took such a long time. But this Chapter is eleven pages long so that should make up for the time. If you have any questions I'll try to answer them.


	12. Road Rage

Dragonelf 8: Konichiwa! Can't really say much. I'm apparently no longer allowed to shot out reviewers, my bad. Thanks for reviewing anyway. If you want me to respond let me know. Course I did stop a while ago. Anyway you might like this chapter, but since I'm not you I'll let you decide.

Chapter 12: Road Rage.

I wasn't really big into the landing, considering I have a fear of heights and it was all happening at once. I almost banged my head into the side of the truck. Luckily I braced myself in time, my side ached with pain. I still hadn't healed where that thing rammed into me. Hiding my face as I let it fall showing only for a brief glimpse how truly tired I was. I can see now why the characters in fan fictions get so tired in this part. It's all done in a huge rush that it really takes a toll on a body. But at least we were safe or at least a little bit, and we were out of the building finally. I'm ignoring the fact that most are caused my car accidents, so I can relish in my bliss… Ow! Stupid side!

"Luna you okay?"

I looked up to Tolea looked at me she was pulling out her gun blade and pointing it at the street. Barret's own arm was out as well while Red looked ready for a fire spell. Looking back at the road behind them I saw Shinra's soldiers riding up to us on motorcycles. Cloud was busily trying to take care of but was having trouble considering he was driving and fighting at the same time. I looked down at my hands. It was shaky from the battle with that one monster. I used more magic than I intended. I didn't really mean I could lie back either.

"Don't worry I'm good," I answered back with a grin.

Tolea looked at me like she didn't believe me at first but remained silent. I wish I knew what she was thinking. She is to me the most mysterious character out of all of us but that might be just me. Her entire existents just seemed to pop out of nowhere, but it's okay. What's life without mystery to entice us?… Perhaps this was hitezen at work.

I dug around in my pocket and brought out my Heavens Aqua Balls. The colors different but I'd have to deal with it later. I suppose to hide my identity remember? People here don't use magic like I do so I'll just have to pretend I'm using materia, right now my aqua balls are the best candidates despite the color difference. When we get to Kalm I'm going to have to get some glass orbs or something to make it seem I'm just using materia. I slipped one into my bangle and concentrated on using my fire spell. Fire erupted form my hand and as soon as the soldiers got close enough I flung it at them skidding the to a stop. Tolea and Barret were shooting at the soldiers while Red also aimed fire spells at them. Finally no longer able to perform magic, unless I wanted to die, I pulled out Tetsusaiga and fought anyone that came too close that didn't really happen because Tolea, Barret, Cloud, and Red made sure they stayed away. After a while they fell back and Cloud drove up to us.

"Is everyone okay?" yelled Cloud to us.

"More or less," answered Barret as he put in a new clip of ammo to his gun.

"I don't think we can take it easy yet," growled Tolea.

I looked up at Tolea her three tails were all bristled out, her ears laid back against her head, and her short hair was going slightly spiky. Small growls could be heard coming form her throat. But Red was simply comical. His fur, all over, was spikier than a porcupine fighting a bear. Barret, Cloud, and me looked curiously at the two even Tifa and Aeris cast glances back.

"I smell trouble," was all Red said.

We all looked behind us at first we couldn't see anything, then this huge robotic steamroller came barreling into view tailing after us.

"Ah &# no!" cursed Barret.

Then to everyone's surprise we all lunged forward falling right out of the truck as it skidded to a stop along with Clouds Motor cycle. Whatever pain was in my side just doubled as I let out a small squeak of pain as I finally stopped rolling; Barret, Red, where close by and Tolea was a little behind.

Tolea's P.O.V

My ears pricked as I heard a small squeak form Luna. I was certain of that. Even though it wasn't strong I could still smell her pain. Judging by the scent it probably wasn't anything serious a bruise at most, but even small wounds distract the mind especially to humans. The robot came barreling down but was slowing down to a stop. And as fast as I could I jumped up, and held my gun blade out Tifa, Aeris, and Cloud joined me and Barret and Nanaki too, wait he likes to be called Red XIII now! I guess I should respect his wishes though I don't get why he wanted to hide his identity. These people seemed all right to me, Luna's a little weird though. Speaking of which she slowly got up her body a little shaky Cloud walked up to Luna and placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered something in her ear. Luna's eyes widened in a hurt sort of look but then nodded reluctantly and went off to the side out of the way Aeris soon joined her. My guess is that Cloud told her to sit this one out not that I blamed him she went through a whole lot at Shinra's: having her species questioned, meeting Hojo, getting locked away in a prison, and then that weird creature. Hojo was bad enough and trust me I've been stuck with him for along time now so I know. I looked up at the robot. It reeked of oil, tar, metal, and electricity, and if anyone's smelled tar before it really stinks. Slowly I put in some new bullets into my gun blade. I hate robots they annoy me and I can't use my 'leecher' limit break that honestly ticked me off and let's not forget that physical attacks don't work too well with them. I could feel my blood pump through my veins and with one twitch of my fox ear I ran forward using my gun blade as I slashed at it and sent a barrage of bullets at it. You think I was trigger happy, then you should've seen Barret he uses more clips than I do! Tifa dodged the bullets and leaped with Cloud onto it's back. Red was busy keeping the robot busy by snapping at it's, I guess you could say, eyes. Barret and me we also distracted it as I watched Cloud heave that huge sword of his into the frame of the robot, and with a sawing motion he cut open a hole in the robot and with a smirk Tifa dove in. Cloud jumped off the moment the bullets of the robot started flying at him. It was now up to Tifa to shut him down. We all switched over to defense. I could feel fire singe my middle tail as I dodged a fire blast and stepped back. Looking down all three of my tails I saw the middle one's purple fur turned slightly black. This made my fur bristle, it had no idea what a problem it was to take care of it; this includes, not getting chopped off, smashed, stooped on, or flea bitten! I just know there's going to be a bald spot for a while there… WHAT DO YOU MEAN ITS JUST ONE TAIL!? SURE MY MOM HAD NINE AND MY OLDER BROTHER HAS FOUR BUT STILL I'M GOING TO TAKE CARE OF IT DARN IT!!!!!!

"May the heavens curse you," I muttered to the robot as I ran forward and slashed down on it. I landed gracefully and turned back to the robot, the robot aimed another flamethrower but with a violent jerk it completely stopped. Tifa hurriedly jumped out of the machine a handful of wires were clenched tightly in her hand. I jumped to escape as the let loose a loud siren. I saw the other also begin to back away as with a final screech the robot blew itself up.

"Awesome, freedom, workout, and a show," I muttered a smirk gracing my lips, "So when's dinner?"

Luna's P.O.V

Slowly I worked my way down the cable out of Midgar. The sun gleamed above me and I saw the blackened earth it was, how can I say?… A little depressing but still it was nice to have some fresh air, and see the sky. I guess I'm a little bit of a mountain girl; I like my space, and I like fresh air more than smog pollution. Aeris jumped down next to me.

"You sure they'll find out we're down here?" asked Aeris looking back up at highway road above.

"I'm sure. If not Red and Tolea will point them in the right direction," I answered.

"I hope so," said Aeris nervously as she went up to me, "Luna lift up your shirt a little bit I want to see that bruise again."

Gently I lifted my shirt revealing my lower ribs and stomach. Right were the monster hit me was huge red mark the skin protruded out just a little and was circled with a larger bruise. Aeris lightly touched he wound with gentle slim fingers.

"Cure," muttered Aeris as her hand glowed a light green; then the glow flowed off her hand and into my wound healing it to only a small scratch.

"Thanks," I said gratefully, looking at Aeris.

A nervous look occupied her face as if she wanted to say something but didn't know where to begin. Quizzically I looked at her in the eye so she knew she had my attention.

"Aeris what's wrong?" I asked.

A mild look of surprise hit her but then calmed down as she looked away. Sweat began to bead her forehead. Finally she spoke full of nervous caution.

"I… I… I saw… I saw that man in blue armor with you at Don's manor."

Stunned shock hit me like a ton of bricks. Aeris saw Kai? She actually saw Kai? My body went cold as it felt like a bucket of ice hit my stomach as I stood there still listening.

"I saw what he did to those men. It wasn't human Luna, and he wasn't even wearing and materia."

I couldn't move I was still surprised and shocked. Kai never showed himself to anyone of this world, except Don. But that was only for a fleeting moment that Don now believed never happened. He even froze time so that he couldn't be seen multiple times. Did he even know Aeris saw him? How much did Aeris hear? Did she know I was form another world form that conversation? I can't remember what Kai and me talked about back there! So it was possible that she could know exactly what I was doing and why. Did it mean my efforts to stay hidden would be in vain? My tongue it feels thick…

"Luna?" asked Aeris worriedly.

"… A-A-Aeris," I finally said tripping over my own tongue, "Can we talk about this later perhaps somewhere private? Where we'll avoid wandering ears?"

Aeris stared at me in confused worry as she slowly nodded her head yes.

"Yes, but you must promise to tell me all of it and it must be the truth," conditioned Aeris.

"The truth huh?" I replied with a small sad smile, "Alright I won't lie to you or hold anything back, I promise."

"There you are!"

Aeris and me looked up to see the others slowly climb down the cable. Red being carried by Barret with a small leap once they hit the end of the cable they landed on the ground. I instantly plastered a false smile on my face as I turned to face them.

"I figured we should get out of Midgar for a while and that you'd find us down here," I said cheerfully.

"Leaving Midgar is probably the best course of action, but next time tell us before you leave," scolded Cloud to me.

My smile fell slightly but then went back up. As I turned to look at the others they all seemed to be okay, Aeris aside.

"So now what?" I asked turning to Cloud.

"I'm going after Sephiroth," answered Cloud.

"Same here," answered Tifa and Barret in unison.

"I'm going too. I need to discover more about the Ancients," said Aeris.

"Me too. I want to discover more about my fathers blood line," said Tolea.

"It seems I've become entangled in a complex story," said Red XIII, "But I still intend to go home."

"What about you Luna? What are you going to do?"

I stayed silent for a while. I was given my choice I could not get involved with the story any further and feel like a coward the rest of my life or I could stand and fight. A flash of what I asked Kai ran in my ears.

"_But what about not getting involved into the affairs of other worlds?"_

"Let me worry about that…" 

The offer was open. Now I needed to decide. The restrictions that were once there were now longer there. What to choose?

"… … … Yeah I'll go. If I don't I'd die of insane curiosity. Who knows I might be able to help," I answered with a smile.

Dragonelf 8: Wonderful place to stop. I'm getting at my writing… I hope… maybe not… But I did get it done, which is a good thing. Now the long world map travel… Sorry if I lack enthusiasm.


	13. Memory Lane

Dragonelf 8: Finally going to get it done… Thanks for the Reviews much appreciated they made my day. And helped be push through this chapter.

Chapter 13:Memory Lane

Walking… What a glorious thing its so simple and easy. So long as it's at my own pace I can handle it for hours on end even when I'm carrying a backpack filled with bricks. Unfortunately my strides aren't really that big and my pace isn't very fast either which meant I was looming in the back Cloud was in the front with Barret talking about who knows. Aeris and Tifa were right behind chatting and seemingly having a good time. Red XIII and Tolea were right in front of me Red seemed distracted and Tolea looked a little bored as she stared absent mindedly at the surroundings. I was just as quiet if not more. Looking back a smile spread across her face as she slowed her pace to match mine.

"Hey Luna!" smiled Tolea.

"Hi Tolea," I answered as I smiled back.

"How you holding up?"

"Okay, Aeris healed the bruise on my rib," I answered… I need to work on my social skills.

"That's good… Hey Luna would you mind if I asked something," said Tolea as she turned to me.

"I don't mind."

"Why did you want to come?"

"Huh?" I asked as I turned to her.

"I asked why did you decide to come," repeated Tolea.

"Well. I guess because I feel I can do something. You don't really need a reason to help people," I answered, "Why did you decide to come?"

"Well I guess it was my father," answered Tolea looking up at the sky.

"Your father?" I said in confusion.

"Yeah. My father was part Cetra and his blood flows through my veins that was one of the reasons I was taken by Shinra, but I'm like Aeris I want to know more about my father's kind, just as much as I want to know about my mother," answered Tolea smiling.

I turned away form Tolea and looked up at the sky. 'So it was Tolea's mother that was the demon that or her father was part demon and her grandparents, or one of them was a demon or it could be the same for Tolea's mother, but genetic traits weaken when the passing of the next generation. So her demon ancestors can't be far form her… Ugh this is confusing me. .;'

"Uh Luna?" said Tolea sweat drop

"Yes?" I answered

"Your okay your eyes are all swirling?"

"Oh! I'm fine! I'm just confused myself." sweat drop

"You do that often?"

"Only when I'm confused about something… which happens often."

"Oh… So what about you?"

"Huh?"

"About your family?"

"Well I live with my Ani and Otooto."

"Ani? Otooto?"

"Uh… Older and Younger brother."

"So you have siblings too."

"You too?"

"Yeah I'm the youngest. I have my older sister Leana, and my older brother Toby."

"What happened to them?"

"Well Shinra found us while we were traveling and them while I escaped. When I got captured with Red I discovered they had escaped, though I don't know where to."

"I'm sorry. It must be hard?"

"Don't be my brother and sister know how to take care of themselves. So what happened to your brothers?"

"Uh… I lost them," I lied.

"They died!?"

"No! I just… Well we got separated and haven't been able to find them since," I answered.

It wasn't completely a lie because I did get separated form them, but I didn't lose them. They were probably at home. Toya must be panicking now. He was always such a worrywart and he liked playing the big brother role.

"You lost them?" Sweat drop

"Yep! The Star family has always had the worst sense of direction and if we're not careful we can get lost for hours and even weeks on end."

Another lie. I can find my brothers in a super mall in five minuets. The Star family could actually find anything they wanted, which is why our family was very successful at gold digging during the gold rush, even with the most obscure clues. And we could hide the world's greatest secrets and no one would ever find them even if we left clues like the great sword of the Japanese Sea God Susa No Wo's the Kusunagi. The Japanese Empire's most precious treasure. Toya inherits it on his next Birthday form grandpa along with the company. Grandpa says I'll inherit something different on my next birthday too. Come to think of it my Birthday will be coming up soon, it should be by the I finish with Sephiroth and held home… I hope…

"Uh…Okay… What about your parents?" smiled Tolea.

I could feel my heart leap to my throat as everything went thick and a little suffocating, threatening tears welled in the back of my eyes but I held them back. I had loved my parents more than anything. It was always family first with me. So you see it's hard when my parents are brought up in a conversation, when I was there and saw exactly what happened to them and when I could do absolutely nothing. Seth was only just a baby!"

"… Uh… Well… They died together when I was younger," I answered a dark but sad smile had set on my face though I tried to hide it with my bangs.

"Oh… I'm sorry," apologized Tolea her smile gone to a sad worried look.

"Don't be… I'm the one at fault… Anyway how far are we to Kalm?" I asked changing the subject as fast as I could.

"We should be there soon. It's just a half a mile now."

I looked up to see that it was Cloud that spoke. The others were silent now; Red's ears were turned back. It was obvious they were listening at least at that last part. I could feel shame consume me form all the lies I told, but I refused to let the smile leave my face. The rest of the trip was quiet. Kalm was a fairly big town. It was obvious that it had a lot of visitors and was well taken care of. It was very blue, like in the game but it was defiantly bigger. There was a food market, shops, inns, bars, restraints that greeted you and in the back were rows and series of houses and homes. Cloud walked into the closest inn and we followed after him. The lady at the check out counter greeted us friendly.

"Welcome! May I be of service to you?"

"Yes I like a room for me and my friends," said Cloud in a business like manner.

"We have four rooms available, would that be okay?"

"Yes that's fine we'll just double up."

"Okay. That's 50 gil a room, so that 200 gil," said the lady.

Cloud dug through his pocket and brought out the silver coins and gave a few to the lady. The lady in exchange gave four room keys.

"Alright me and Barret will share a room, Tifa you stay with Aeris, Tolea you can stay with Red, and Luna you get the lone room," said Cloud as he passed out the keys, "Get settled in, supplies what ever you need, meet me in the lounge room in one hour."

Cloud pointed to the room off to the side of the counter. It was filled with over stuffed armchairs and tables a fire was going in the fireplace. We all nodded our heads and split apart. I stuffed my key in my pocket and left I needed to get some shopping done. I removed my Heaven's Aqua Ball form my bangle. The shops were nice. They weren't busy to the part were they're brimming with people but weren't empty either. I looked through the jeweler store looking for something that I could pretend would be materia. I found two of them. They were slightly smaller than normal materia, but hey! They'll work. I also found a small pocket watch that I knew I might need. The watch was small about the size of a quarter it was a circle shape with a star and wings insignia on it. I bought it and a few other things; potions, preserved foods, tents, phoenix downs, a gil bag etc.

Not really have much to do so I returned to the inn with 45 minuets to spare. I returned to my room. The room was fairly big… bigger than mine. The bed was in the right corner next to the window. I locked the door behind me as I took off my jacket and headed for the bathroom. The water spiket went on as I turned on the shower, releasing my hair form the red ribbon, etc. I let the water roll of my body cleaning of the dirt and grim I earn form the slums in Midgar I was the dirt and blood out of my hair as I put shampoo in it. 'Cloud's going to tell us about his past soon,' I thought as I worked. 'It feels strange knowing it all and not being able to say something… but if I reveal the truth too early…'

"Will they trust me? How can I prevent the worst form happening when I know it's suppose to happening and still keep my identity secret," I mumbled.

Later

Tolea's P.O.V

I rubbed the towel furiously drying my short purple hair. As I rubbed my head I was careful around my fox ears. I didn't want to pull them, trust me on this it hurts. I switched into my second pair of clothes, which I bought earlier in town it was just a simple T- shirt with a pair of jeans I wear when my favorite clothes were in the wash. I left the bathroom, the towel still on my head. Nanaki was curled on top of his bed; his eyes peeked open when he heard me come out. He had decided to sleep the whole time. Light steam lifted off of me.

"I'm surprised that the inn keeper let you stay," said Nanaki as he placed his head back on his paw.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I pouted.

"They're letting one of the Midgar Fox Thieves stay at their inn," explained Nanaki.

"Well it's been a while since the great Midgar Fox Thieves came back to this area, besides Toby, and Leane aren't with me, there somewhere out there."

"Not that long."

"At least 4 or 3 years."

"4 or 3 years isn't that long. People don't forget that easily."

"Is there a point to this?"

"It's just… that…"

"You still disapprove of when I was a thief with my brother and sister."

"Well it was not the wisest decision."

"What were we suppose to do?!"

"You were welcome to stay with me and grandpa."

"Nanaki. What choice did we have? We were constantly being hunted by Shinra!"

"I was hunted by Shinra as well."

"But you were protected by Gramps, my parents are dead. That extra protection that me and my brother and sister needed was gone. Alone your grandfather could've protected you forever, but when I came back that protection waned. You and I both got captured."

"I know, but it still… You know I care we've been friends since we were pups. And I swore to Toby that if he were ever gone I'd be your big brother until he got back. You know me and Grandpa care."

"I know… Hey Nanaki why didn't you tell them your real name?" I asked changing the subject.

"I want to be careful. I don't know these people."

"Well neither do I but I still told them my name."

"That's your decision besides Luna helped you, right? Your obligated to tell them your name," explained Nanaki.

"I guess so Red XIII," I muttered sarcastically, "Speaking of Luna she's a little weird."

"She's hiding something…"

"About what? Her parents?"

"I don't know. Her parents are part of it though that much I'm certain of. I'm sure Cloud sees that too."

"Well what person likes to talk about the death of their parents? It's hard… Just give her some time she'll come around; I'm sure Cloud will do the same thing," I said as I sat on the bed next to him.

We sat in silence for a bit. I could still remember that sad smile that Luna had forced to show, to show that she was all right though those bright green eyes of hers said different. It looked to me as if she had failed. How did her parents die? I want press this to her, but that was a really personal question; one of which I'm sure she wouldn't answer. I never told her how my parents died.

I feel the indents in the bed as Red sat up and stood next to me I looked up at Red's deep gold eyes as he gave me a single slobbery lick on the cheek, his form of a kiss. I stared in shock as he hopped off the bed and headed for the door.

"Cloud's expecting us downstairs," said Red snapping me out of it.

"Huh? Oh! Right!" I replied as I hopped up and opened the door.

The two of us walked down the hall to the lounge room in silence. When I peeked in I saw Cloud waiting patience by the fire as he stood over it. Tifa and Aeris were sitting on the couch waiting it was the same with Barret but he sat in a huge over stuffed armchair. I went over to the window and leaned against it while Red lay on the softest rug by the fire he could find. They were all out of their normal clothes and were wearing more comfortable clothes. That only left Luna.

We waited a good minuet or two before Luna showed. Her hair was still wet and damp and clung loosely together, no longer restrained by her red ribbon. She too wore loose clothes. I have to admit it was weird seeing her with out her jacket. Though the necklace she wore. The ruby on with the gold encircling it was still there and it looked clean too so I assumed she was wearing it while she bathed. Slowly she sat in an armchair drawing her knees to her as she hugged them. Finally we were all together.

"Alright Cloud. We're all together, now spill it how do you know this Sephiroth?" started Barret.

Cloud glanced at us when he heard Barret's gruff voice. With a sigh he turned around and faced us. His eyes were slightly glazed over as he walked along his memory.

"I had known Sephiroth for a long while. He and I are what you'd call war buddies. When I was younger I idolized him, in fact I was so inspired by him that I joined SOLIDER," started Cloud but he paused for a minuet as if to think about what he was going to say next, "It was seven years ago in my home town that everything changed. I was still a new 1st class SOLIDER so I was really excited for my first mission. We were on our way to my hometown, Nibelheim. I remember it was rain pretty bad…"

Cloud's P.O.V

I could see it all happening before my eyes again as I told my story. Tifa's eyes were as glazed as mine. Everyone was on the edge of their seats or as much as I could tell. Barret gripped the arms on his chair so tightly I think it would've broken if it were held any tighter. Red XIII's tail stopped swaying, Tolea's breath seemed to be held. The only one that looked indifferent was Luna. She still held onto her knees, but her eyes were covered by her bangs making it impossible to read the expression on her face. I could feel my throat choke as I began to speak of my mother's death.

"I-I rushed into me and my mothers house to get her out of the fire but… I couldn't do anything," I choked but continued, "I still remember how I felt… but I can't seem to describe it…"

"A feeling…"

Everyone looked up to see Luna's head pop up beneath her knees. Her eyes were glazed over as if she were seeing what I saw in my memory, but she continued.

"A feeling of utter sadness and helplessness as you watch those that shared your blood die. The flames eating at them as the fire nips and licks at your face as you try to move forward, but unable to do so without getting hurt."

"Yeah… It's exactly like that," I whispered.

Luna's head snapped awake as if she had awakened form a trance. With on look around she turned back to me.

"Go on Cloud what happened next?" urged Luna.

"Uh… Well… When I couldn't save mother so I went back out to the street. Fire was spreading everywhere. When I went to help elsewhere in town I saw Sephiroth in the fire as he slaughtered a few civilians… I never forgot what he looked like then, the way he looked at me, like I was some bug needing to be squashed," I said as I turned back to the fire.

The fire heated my face much like it had that day. I remembered that clear. The wind that spread the fire blew at Sephiroth's long silver like hair, his glowing green eyes were no longer the round pupils that used to be on his happy face were slits, the glow consumed his Iris. I remember him turning away form me going up to the reactor. I told my friends the rest of the tale. I didn't really hide much other than how distressed I felt but I'm sure they knew that already. I could feel my mind flash as I mentioned me facing off with Sephiroth. I scowled at the fire as I tried to remember what happened next. I can't remember what had happened. There had to be something else. I could feel a headache start to come.

_"We're friends right?"_

"_CLOUD RUN!!!"_

Those voices were that of a man's. They seemed so familiar. I've that voice somewhere before, but where? My eyes opened wide in surprised, as I felt something flash before my eyes. The image was blurry and hard to distinguished but I could see a face was looking down something was in it's hands. A spoon? Colors, they merged together.

"Don't worry Cloud. You'll be better in no time."

I could feel myself snap out of it as I turned back to the others. Something was very familiar from that voice, but unlike the first voice this voice was a women's. A headache pounded in the back of my head.

"So what happened next?" asked Barret.

"Huh?" I replied.

"What happened next? You were facing Sephiroth and you were about to fight what next?" continued Tolea.

"Well I can't remember," I answered a little sheepishly.

"WHAT!!" cried Barret in outrage.

"I couldn't have won that was certain. Sephiroth was too strong for a novice like me to face, but it didn't make sense why he wanted me to live."

"Geeze Cloud! You shouldn't leave us with a cliffhanger," puffed Tolea the fur on her tail was raised an inch.

"I can't help it if I can't remember," I replied.

"That's okay Cloud."  
I looked down at Tifa she was watching me with unreadable eyes. Slowly a smile appeared on her face.

"Now we all know why we have to keep the promise land away form both Sephiroth and Shinra," she said.

"Right."

"Alright we go after Sephiroth," said Barret as he went rummaging through a bag, he and I had agreed earlier to give this out, "We'll need to stay in contact with each other. So Cloud and me agreed to get cell phones to stay in contact.

I watched as Barret passed out the cells handing mine over first. Barret was so kind as to personalize all of them for everyone. Mine was all black by request. Tolea's was lavender in color; a fox charm hung form the phone on the front was a paw print. Aeris's was pink with a gem in the center that looked like material, there was a moogle charm hanging in the corner. Tifa's was sky blue, a chocobo hung in the corner like Tolea's and Aeris. Luna's was red, with black wings like on her jacket, a charm hung on the corner as well, it was split into two different wings both in silver a devils bat like wing, and an Angel's bird like wing. They all muttered thanks as Barret got his own out, just a plain silver one.

"You sure you don't want one Red," gruffed Barret.

"I'll be fine," replied Red.

I nodded my head to him then turned back to the others.

"Alright. Make sure to get some sleep tonight we're leaving in the morning early," I announced.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and left.

Later

No P.O.V

Luna tossed and turned in her sleep. Memories flood her mind. The day had brought out the most painful, and unwelcome kind. Her body was curled in a ball as if in a protecting form. Luna felt like she was on fire. It was like she had been brought back to that horrible place. Luna could feel the tears streak across her faces. She curled the pillow around her head as if trying to block out some sound inaudible words escaped her lips. 'What did he look like?'

_"MURDERER!!!"_

Dragonelf 8: Ugh… My brain is about to explode…


	14. Two New Comrades

Dragonelf 8: Hi I'm back. I'm still alive it's now summer break and I now have enough time to work on my fan fiction, thank heavens. My computer did crash but it's okay now… thanks for being so patience with me, I was going through a life changing experience… **cough**… Any way I'm back and I've got a super long chapter so this should make up for lost time.

Disclaimer: I know I said I wouldn't say this again but I've got a new character that's not mine and I forgot to say this for Tolea as well… I don't own Tolea and O'rane Tolea's, Tolea's character and O'rane is Arashii the black birds character

Chapter14: Two New Comrades

The demon lord looked over his kingdom. The gray clouds stormed above, the place was covered with mist the forest below was lush but devoid of all life. He could hear the occasional grunts of beast like demons in the farthest reaches of the castle. It was a shame Luna didn't stay long see the grandness of the castle, even she would appreciate its artistic beauty. With black onyx walls that were only just enough transparent to reveal the blood stained bones that were fused into the walls form past meals. With one glance he looked down at the board in the middle of the room. Little figurines stood on the board, one looking like an exact duplicate of Luna, and the characters form F.F.7 and Tolea. He barely even noticed the creak of the door as his servant entered.

"Milord, we have urgent news of the family of Luna Star," breathed the demon as he bowed to the other.

"Go on," enticed the Demon lord.

"They drifted to another world, they call them in they're world Final Fantasy VIII and Final Fantasy IX," answered the demon.

"And how did they manage that?"

"Destiny has once again called for heroes. What would you have us do?"

"Have a spy watch them. I want them as far away from Luna as possible," ordered the King.

"What of Luna? Is she to your like sire? Would you have us fetch her?"

"Not quite yet. Let her keep the delusion that she's save. When the times right I will personally snatch her up, and crush any hope she might have."

The demon bowed his head lower and left the room quietly, unaware of the new presence in the room. The Demon Lord noticed though and once the underling was gone he turned to the new comer.

The personage looked human enough as he leaned against the wall, his hair was short and gray with a sort of slump to it, and gray bangs covered his right eye, three jagged scars were stretched from below his left eye down to his collar bone, his eyes were sad and lonely blue, he wore a tight leather shirt that was sleeveless and had glowing blue markings on the shoulder, a long gray scarf was tied around his neck, soft puffy gray pants encircled his legs and black dragon hide boots form the shin down covered his legs, and black leather gloves covered his spidery hands.

"Akito."

"Do you really intend to eat her?" asked Akito.

"My plans are none of your concern."

"So you're not?"

"… All you need o know Akito, is that the power of the Star clan will be mine. I've waited 500 years for that clan to finally bare a daughter. I can wait longer," said the demon lord as he wandered over to the board placing a long, clawed spidery finger on the Luna figurine.

Instantly the board changed to a screen showing Luna sleeping in a bed. Akito looked down, pity shined in his eyes though his face remained stone cold.

"Yes," muttered the demon lord in a low voice, " Let live her delusion."

Elsewhere

Luna slowly opened her eyes to the early morning sun. It greeted her enveloping her in a blanket of light. The night had been rough, as memories of the past had held her awake, but once sleep took her sweet memories of her parents eased her weary heart. With a great sigh Luna slipped out of the bed. As Luna slipped into her clothes she hummed a little, one her mother used to sing.

Hopefully today wouldn't be so bad as yesterday. Tetsaiga and Tensaiga shook on her belt signifying they were ready to go. Luna smiled to herself as she gathered the last of her things putting them in her Heaven's aqua ball.

"Luna! You ready?"

Luna turned to the door to see Tifa standing there with a smile on her face.

"Yeah I'm ready," answered Luna as she gathered her cell and pocket watch.

The two girls left the room went down the stairs. Everyone was waiting at the front desk for them. Silently they stood, as Cloud scanned his comrades and with a nod of approval the set out.

(A.N.//: Now I could be mean and describe their Journey to Chocobo farm making it long and detailed to every last blade of grass, but that's boring and I really don't like when I have to travel the plains even in the game so I will either leave a brief description of what happened, skip it all together or if it's important to the story I'll add the plain scenes.)

They walked and chatted as they walked. A few battles were fought but nothing to significant. Before they knew it the farm was in sight. There was a nice homely sort of feel to it.

"I know this place," smiled Tolea as she looked out over the farm.

"What is it?" asked Barret.

"It's Chocobo farm," answered Tolea as she ran to the pen.

With a sigh they all followed after her. Tolea was busily stroking the feathers of one of the chocobo. There were about eight chocobo in the pen.

"Tolea that you?"

They all looked up to see and old man standing in the doorway of the house two little next to him. One with a bright yellow feather in his brown hair, and the other in a strange ponytail.

"Hey Solomon, Yu, Ai," greeted Tolea warmly. (A.N.:// I don't know their names so I made it up. -.-;)

"You know him Tolea?" asked Tifa turning to her.

"He used to put up with me and my brother and sister, and let us barrow a Chocobo," answered Tolea.

"Barrow a chocobo?" muttered Aeris.

"Up ahead is a giant swamp with a snake in habituating it. The only thing that can out run it is a chocobo," answered Cloud.

"That's right mister," said Ai.

"Would you mind if we barrowed a few," asked Red XIII.

"Sorry but we don't have any Mr. Kitty," answered Yu.

"What are you talking about what are all these?" bristled Barret pointing at the chocobo.

"There not ours, we're just taking care of them," answered Ai.

"So Tolea you haven't been getting into trouble again have you?" asked Solomon suspiciously.

"ACK! NO!" cried Tolea defensively.

Elsewhere

Kai smiled out at the group, to their eye's he was non-existent, he could not be seen. Kai glanced to the stack of hay in the far corner as it twitched.

"Do you have to appear out of nowhere?" asked the stack in agitation.

"O'rane, can you at least stand up and look at who you're suppose to protect," sighed Kai.

"So long as I know her scent and she has a cute butt I'm good."

"Dirty old man," muttered Kai under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing give this to Luna for me, and try to fulfill your mission," snarled Kai as he tossed a piece of paper to the haystack.

A clawed hand shot out of the stack, the nail black, and a bangle on the wrist with a few materia in them.

"What leaving so soon? I thought you would sweet talk some of those girls."

"I'm not you. Just fulfill your mission," growled Kai as he disappeared.

"Right, right."

Luna's P.O.V

The sun beamed down on us as we barged for someway to get chocobo.

"Alright, well set you up with 3 chocobo lures and a few Garshal Greens, at half price, since your friends of Tolea," barged Solomon.

"Agreed," dealed Cloud.

"All right this way," said Yu as he walked towards the barn.

Solomon walked into the house and Ai followed Yu along with us.

"You know you're not the only one that's been wanting a chocobo," said Ai talking

"Oh who else is there?" asked Tolea.

"He won't tell us his name but, he's been staying at the barn until he can get a chocobo. He's really creepy," said Yu nervously as they entered the barn.

"How so?" asked Tolea.

(A.N:// Okay just a warning the… uh it's so terrible I wonder if you could actually call it a pick up line -.-;, O'rane says I got from my friend who got it from W.o.W.)

I jumped to the side in surprise as a haystack literally exploded and something big and blue wrapped its arms around Tolea.

"Because I'm a force of nature," answered the blue being as he raised his face, "Your not afraid of snakes are you?"

I could not believe my pointy ears to what I was hearing and judging by the others gaping mouths, my guess is that they couldn't either. AH! SCARED FOR LIFE!! Tolea's face grew so red that it looked like cherry with a purple wig on top of it.

'WHACK!!'

The figure stood back an angry red handprint on his cheek blazed his entire being was finally in sight. He looked like he was 24 with hair like Sephiroth's only blue and slightly spiked down. His eyes were a playful green, pair of blue fox ears were on top of his head, like Tolea's and like Tolea he had tails, but unlike her he had 9… One second… 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 yeah 9. Nine skinny little tails, about an arms length and no thicker than a wrist, each swaying on it's own accord. He wore baggy jeans with many pockets and a pair of sandals were on his feet black claws hanged over the front edge, clearly warn down, a few knives hung form his thick leather belt next to a pouch. He wore a tight sleeveless blue shirt that left his stomach exposed, two metal bands were around his wrist one clearly a bangle with materia and the other a shackle looking bracelet, across his chest was a giant metal belt holding a huge Zanbato, a silver necklace hung around his neck with metallic little claws, and finally two silver loop earrings pierced both his ears.

The being looked back at Tolea his black-clawed hand favoring his sore cheek. As he examined her and everyone else.

"1, 2, 3…3," counted the being, "Well that'd put you in your 20's in human years."

"What?" said Tolea in shock.

"Who are you," demanded Cloud cautiously.

"Names O'rane," answered the man. "I'm looking for Luna Star."

Everyone's head snapped to me. My eyes widened in shock. What the heck!!!

"Don't look at me! I don't even know him!!!" I cried trying to avert their gaze.

"I should hope not, this being our first meeting and all," smiled O'rane as he walked up to me, "Big and blue sent me. Told me to give you this then took off like I had the plague."

He held out a small piece of paper to me. I nervously took it form his grasp and unfolded the sheet, the others looked between O'rane and me.

_**Luna**_

_**Sorry I couldn't stay to explain O'rane to you but I uh… have some important business to take care of. As I'm sure you know now his name is O'rane, he will be a great help to you and the others, despite his childlike disposition. He is a master in the art of disguise, and thievery but is an extreme flirt, so I suggest you have Tolea keep him on a short leash. I wish you luck in babysitting him, you'll need it.**_

_**Kai**_

P.S. If things get too out of hand pet his ears.

My hands shook in rage as I stared at the little sheet of paper. Like this wasn't hard enough already now I'm stuck babysitting! I let out long string of curses in Japanese towards Kai as my friends all jumped back and O'rane picked straw out of his hair.

"What's wrong Luna?" asked Tifa nervously.

"HE'S FORCING ME TO BABYSIT A GAINT BLUE FUR BALL!!" I yelled in indignation.

"This isn't my idea, I'd rather go to some museum and rob them blind, but I owe him a favor, and helping you is at the top of his list," answered O'rane.

"What is it Luna?" asked Cloud as he walked over to take a look at the letter.

O'rane instantly grabbed the letter out of my hand and with a flick of his wrist set the paper on fire. The paper quickly smoldered to nothing but wisps of smoke.

"I'm sticking with you," replied O'rane turning to Cloud, "As the letter stated I can be of great use to you and your effort."

Cloud jumped back in surprise and soon recovered and walked right up to O'rane, examine the fox carefully. He was judging! He was actually considering him! I could feel my head violently shake no.

"How can you help us?" asked Cloud.

"I'm a master in the Kinsune's art of disguise," smiled O'rane, " And I can steal more than just objects. I can steal secrets."

This brought everyone's heads up as they listened. Cloud's head perked in interest. I just continued shaking my head no. I really didn't want to watch a pervert.

"What kinds of secrets?" asked Cloud.

"Secrets about Shinra, and other various things like Centra, Jenova, Sephiroth, Deep Ground, and Organization XIII."

"Sephiroth!?"

"I don't know much, but I heard form some soldiers passing through that he's heading for 'Junon' to cross the sea," enticed O'rane. "Besides even if you don't let me come I'll just stalk you."

"Looks like your not giving us a choice," sighed Cloud, "but you could help us out. What do you guys think?"

Cloud turned to us asking for our opinions.

"Sounds okay to me," answered Barret.

"Same here," answered Tifa.

"I'm okay with it," replied Red XIII.

"If it helps us out. I'm okay with it," replied Aeris.

"As long as he stays away from me, it's okay with me," answered Tolea glaring at O'rane.

Eyes strayed once again to me. Waiting for me to answer.

"Well I guess there's no point in fighting," I sighed in defeat, "I'm okay with it, but I will not baby-sit him."

"Hey this Fox is old enough to take care of himself," scowled O'rane.

"A man even if he is a fox, that is around 240 years old and still flirts and acts like a child needs to be watched," I sneered.

Everyone's heads slowly went back to O'rane in shock.

"So you know a little about the Kinsune. So what if I'm around 240 years old, I've got youthful spirit," smiled O'rane proudly.

Right then I was certain that the others where thinking the same thing I was at that very moment. It was along the lines of, 'He really is a dirty old man!'

"EWWWW!" cried Tolea in disgust.

Later

Tolea's P.O.V

Disgust! That was what riddled my body when we left chocobo farm with our new comrade, but I tried to be rid of such feels. I have to admit though it was nice to have someone like me around, even if he is a prevent. I'm not the only one of my species.

Three of us where equipped with Chocobo Lure's, Cloud being the leader, Red XIII with his tracking abilities, and Luna because she had the more free slots to put them in. We all split into three groups. Cloud went with Tifa and Aeris, Barret went with Red and me, and O'rane went with Luna and we all split up. Without much difficulty we found a few fresh chocobo tracks.

"Hey Tolea."

I looked up to see Luna standing beside me nervously. She squirmed a little signifying that she was uncomfortable. I brightened a big toothy smile for her. I think this eased her cause she didn't seem as nervous as before.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you could help be with something," admitted Luna.

"What is it?"

Luna held out her arm to revealing a bright red gem in her bangle, summon materia.

"I saw that you had summon materia too, back at Shinra."

"Yeah I've had it for a while now, but I don't use it often cause it puts a huge strain on my magic. It's called Chocobo/ Mog," I said proudly looking the gem in my gun blade.

"Yeah I was wondering. How do you use summons?"

I looked back at Luna a little in surprise, she had the materia but she didn't know how to use it. Then again Summon materia is rare and hard to find so I guess it would make sense she wouldn't know how to use it.

"May I see?" I asked holding out my hand.

"Sure," answered Luna as she removed the material and handed it to me.

I held the stone up to the sun looking into the glass. I could see a creature stir inside; it's golden eyes glaring at me. This was a beast summon, and apparently it didn't like me, shame its such a beautiful looking beast summon. I handed the gem back to Luna.

"Where'd you get it?" I asked.

"I fought a monster and he had it," answered Luna.

I looked at her in surprise once again.

"A monster had it?" I said in a little shock.

"Yeah," replied Luna looking.

"That's strange," I muttered to myself.

"What?"

"Monsters don't normally have material, especially summon materia. Did he use it against you?"

"No, he just used magic and attacks."

"I see… Well I guess a monster couldn't make a contract anyway."

"Contract?"

"Oh! Right! Well the summon has to agree to let you use it, and a contract is made. Have you contacted it yet?"

"No, how do I contact it?"

"You hold the stone and mentally reach out to it."

I could feel O'rane walk up to us. A happy go lucky smile on his face. He was snooping in our conversation.

"You want to take a break and make a contract with that summon," suggested O'rane.

We stopped in our tracks looking back at him.

"That's not a bad idea," I agreed, " It'd be bad if you need a summon, but you can't use it because a contract wasn't established."

"You think?" asked Luna curiously.

"Yeah," smiled O'rane.

"Just remember to focus and mentally reach out," I advised.

"Right," smiled Luna, revealing her age.

I know I'm older than her but Luna sure acts mature for age, and timid too. She can't be older than 18! But then again, she has a reason to be.

Luna closed her eyes and held the gem in her hand I could see O'rane slowly inch forward.

"Don't even think about it," I growled in his direction my hair spiking.

"Uh…" groaned O'rane his ears slumping.

Elsewhere

No P.O.V

Luna could feel flames licking at her face as she opened her eyes. The place looked like the pit of a volcano and there in the center of the pit lying on a blanket of lava was a gigantic beast. The beast was elegant and beautiful a single long gold horn raised out of it's wolf-like head, it's claws were similar to it's horn only much shorter, the beast had a white breast that covered half it's face in from the tip of it's nose to its belly, its nose was black, the rest of it's fur looked exactly like a blazing fire, always quivering always shifting. Magnificent gold eyes stared at Luna, below long and tattered ears. The beast looked like a wolf with a thick fiery mane making the wolf also appear as a sort of lion with a long snout. Luna though already knew him, she had seen him man times before form reading comic books aka "Magic Knight Rayearth and Tsubasa." His name is…

"Rayearth," muttered Luna in surprise.

"At last you have reached out to me," sighed Rayearth in relief his voice booming and wise.

"I… I was told to make a contract with you," said Luna as she slowly walked to him.

"Yes, if I was a normal summon and favored your cause I would instantly make a contract with you, but as you can see I'm not, as such I can make no such contract," said Rayearth.

"But what am I suppose to do?"

"We of over worlds are bound to the laws of the world that saw our birth as such I still must follow that rule… Prove your heart is pure and worthy of donning me, and I shall come to your aid when you need me," replied Rayearth.

Luna could feel something pull her back; the flames were pulling her away form Rayearth.

"Wait! How do I prove I'm worthy," cried Luna.

"I will watch you, and your heart," cried Rayearth one last time.

Luna watched as Rayearth's image got smaller and smaller until finally it was out of sight.

Back outside

Tolea's P.O.V

I watched as sweat beaded Luna's forehead and suddenly her eyes snapped open.

"So how'd it go?" I asked anxiously.

"He said I had to prove my heart was worth of donning him," answered Luna worriedly.

"What?" I grunted in shock.

I had never heard of a summon that forced it's owner to prove their worth! They always scanned the heart of the owner and then let the owner make a contract if they liked them. What a picky summon!

"That's weird," I muttered.

"What's weird about it?" smirked O'rane in an all knowing smile, "The fact the summon came form a monster or that you have to prove your worth to a summon."

I could feel my head snap to O'rane, but before I could even say anything. O'rane walked up to Luna and began to speak again.

"You have prove your worth so try your hardest okay?" smiled O'rane.

"Okay," smiled Luna as she began to search for chocobo again.

"But O'rane even you should know that this isn't normal for summons," I said turning to O'rane, Luna now out of earshot.

O'rane glanced back at me. What is this? Such an Icy feeling! Did that come from O'rane! What is he hiding? He should know that Summons don't come form monsters and that they never ask their owners to prove their worth, the summon knows that with first contact with the new owner what the person is like… Maybe I'm just being nervous… Yeah! That's it! But why is O'rane's sneer making my fur stand on end?

O'rane's features instantly changed back to the face we were used to, the cheerful child like smile.

"So were are those chocobo," cried O'rane looking around.

My mind instantly snapped back to the situation. We need Chocobo! Right! I lifted my head slightly trying to catch the scent of dusty feathers, and greens… There it wasn't too far form us give or take 5 miles away.

"Alright," I sighed picking out some Gryshal Greens and handing them to O'rane and Luna to hold, "There are three of them five miles away at least. Luna hold out your Lure that will bring them in at least and the Gryshal Greens will do the rest."

Luna nodded her head and held her wrist back out the lure glowed a light blue shade. The distant sounds of fast steps drew ever closer.

"KWEH! KWEH!"

There were our Chocobo! But I quickly swallowed my words as I saw a pair of Fangs chase the chocobo nipping at the chocobo's feet. I instantly drew my gun blade, out it's holster. O'rane and Luna soon followed after. We all ran straight towards the fangs and jumping on them, dropping the greens in the process. I let my gun slice down it's right down it's paw and shot two bullet's into it's chest, O'rane and Luna handled the other one. Luna coming in first, and O'rane following second. Luna slashed out then jumped back giving O'rane room as he cleaved the fang in two. The fang I dealt with soon collapsed and died both fangs remains turned into a pile of dust.

"Kweh."

We looked up to see three chocobo stare at us greens hanging form their mouths, I couldn't help but smile, the greens had calmed them down while we were fighting. I put my gun back in its holster along with my gil that O'rane had gathered and divided among us.

"Come here," I coed gently holding my arms out to the Chocobo.

One of the chocobo came to me and gently rubbed it's beak against my hand. I stroked its beak for a while then hopped on it's back. Luna was soon on her own. She was clearly enjoying herself but O'rane was another story.

"WHOOOOOAAAAAA!!!!!"

I watched as O'rane held on for dear life to his chocobo as it ran about wildly trying to buck him off.

"STOP THIS THING!!!!" cried O'rane.

Luna and me looked at each other for a second then burst out laughing. We continued laughing even after he got control of his chocobo; a big goofy lopsided grin occupied his face. We rode out our Chocobo to the swamp were we saw the others waiting for us.

"What took you so long?" asked Barret.

"My fault," chirped O'rane, "I had some problems with my chocobo and it took a while for it to calm down."

"Hnn," nodded Cloud, "Stay close we have to be careful not to attract the Midgar Zolom."

We all nodded and rode into the swamp. My nose was bombarded by the scent of putrid fumes form the swamp, my ears slumped as I tried to ignore the scent as best I could which wasn't hard because I was busy swatting mosquito's. The others were doing the same, but we were completely silent the only sounds were that of the chocobo's feet being squished into the ground and then sucked back out. I could feel my ears twitch as I caught the distant sounds of something… like rumbling.

"Cloud! We better go faster," I muttered urgently, "The Zolom has sensed out presence."

Cloud nodded his head and we quickened our pace to a trot. I could feel tall wet grass brush against my leg, soaking my pants. The rumbling was getting closer and apparently the Chocobo noticed too as they soon began running. We all pulled out our weapons just in case. Finally we saw it, Grassland. The Chocobo eagerly ran for it, I looked behind to see a bit of swamp earthrise then fall. The Zolom was following us and must've been 10 yards away at least. The Chocobo ran to the safety of the grassland then finally we hit it and we were safely on dry ground.

'WHAM!'

We all looked back to see the Zolom finally out of the ground it's head against a giant upheaval rock. It's eyes swirling around in circles.

"It knocked itself out," gaped Tifa.

We all nodded our heads in agreement as we stared in awe. Red was busy getting muck off his paws while we were still captivated by the sight.

"Not too bright is it," I muttered.

"We better go before it wakes up," advised Red.

We continued riding west until the swamp was out of sight and we were at the entrance of a cave.

"We need to pass through there to get to Junon, and some spaces are too small for Chocobo," I advised.

"Right," nodded Cloud.

"Hey guys…" started Aeris looking off.

"What is it Aeris," asked Luna.

"What's that?" asked Aeris pointing a bit off.

I looked at the direction and instantly regretted it as my stomach churned. It was a Zolom but it had been skeward through the head with what appeared to be a giant stick. And judging by the fact that it hadn't turned to dust I could only assume that it was only just barely alive. Blood dripped form the many cut marks on the Zolom's body, each one frighteningly precise.

"What killed it?" asked Barret.

"Sephiroth," answered Tifa.

"Well if he plans to cross the ocean the best ways through Junon, and he'd have to cross this swamp first," said O'rane.

"I doubt he'd ride a chocobo," muttered Luna.

"Sephiroth, He killed that huge snake!" cried Barret.

"Don't doubt Sephiroth when it comes to strength and power," replied Cloud.

"He certainly lives up to the rumors," sighed Red.

"Ugh… Let's leave before I blow chunks," I begged hopping off my chocobo and setting it free.

I ran into the cave gratefully. The stench of swamp no longer lingered in the air. Instead it smelled wet.

"Tolea wait up," called Aeris as she and the others followed after me.

The place was well it, thanks to the Mako in the earth. But the problem was there were two passages.

"So which one?" asked Barret

"Well one leads to a dead end, while the other leads to the exit, but I don't know which is which," I answered.

"Alright," declared Cloud," We'll split into two groups one will go to the left while the other will go to the right. Luna Tifa, Red you come with me and we'll go on the left. If you find the exit wait for us at the end till we catch up to you if it's a dead come after us."

"Right," we agreed and split up.

The place was damp but better than the swamp. Now that I think about it my pants haven't yet dried form the swamp. Gross, but they'll dry off soon even in this wet cave.

"Hey Tolea," said Aeris walking beside me.

"Yes?" I replied.

"You mentioned before that you were part Centra."

"Yeah what of it?"

"Well which side of your family is Centra?"

"My dad was Centra I don't know what my mom was. She never said anything about her past, not even to my dad."

"If your part Centra then why did Hojo try to isolate my Centra blood but not yours?"

"Good question… I guess it was because of my mother."

"Huh?"

"My mother is the reason why me and my siblings look this way. Hojo tried to isolate my mother's genes instead of my father's to find out our species. He thought we were a new species."

"Hardly!" interjected O'rane.

"Huh?" I muttered turning to the fox.

"Our species has been alive for million of years," explained O'rane.

"It that's so then why is it that this is the first time we saw people like you," asked Barret.

"Well for starters we live very long lives, as such we tend to forget things like marriage, so that makes us rare because we don't reproduce often. And if I were to explain the other major factor, I'd break the law, and I'd face a fate far worse than death. I'm not about to do that," said O'rane.

"A law?" questioned Aeris.

"Sorry can't say much on that either."

"So what can you tell us?" growled Barret.

"Not much outside of what we're doing now. If you don't know the name of our spices by now then I'm not telling," sneered O'rane.

"How come we have so many tails?" I asked.

"Oh that's easy," O'rane laughed, " And one I can answer. Our tails determine our age and wisdom, and we can grow only a total of nine. We are with one, the second grows when puberty hits, the third grows at 20 when to humans we appear as adults, the fourth is at mid life crises, and the fifth is at 50, sixth is at 100 years of age, 7th at 125, 8th at 150, and 9th at 200 years of age when your considered to be an adult in our species eye. Tolea you are considered by our species to be only 13 ½ years old,"

We all stood completely still at that moment Barret and Aeris looked between us then backed up a few steps. My fur bristled as I pulled out my gun.

"YOU DIE!!!"

Later

O'rane P.O.V

OW! SHE SHOT ME! SHE ACTUALLY SHOT ME! ALL I DID WAS MENTION HER AGE BY KINSUNE STANDARDS!! Not to self; don't piss off Tolea, she's got a gun, she knows how to use it and she won't miss. Darn it still hurts even now when we are out of the cave and in the fields. Apparently Luna and the others ran into the TURKS. Thanks to them it proofed what I said was true and I think that helped secure Cloud's trust in me. Which is good I'll need it to fulfill my mission, but for now I guess I can relax and kick back a bit. At least till big blue gives the orders.

Anyway we were out of the cave, and had made quiet a bit of ground before we stopped outside of a forest, the sun setting in front of us. Barret had set up the tent we had a fire going Cloud had scattered a bit of monster repellent into the fire; it was like this fine grain stuff. Anyway just in case, we decided to sleep in shifts, Barret and Aeris would stay up first, then Luna and Tifa, then Tolea, and Red, and me and Cloud take morning watch. I learned one thing though; when Luna says she can sleep anywhere she means it! I swear there was a rock that jutted out wear she slept. I wrapped my tails around me to warm my freezing body so I was like a blanket of fluff. Tolea's were around her as well.

"Wow! When Luna said she could sleep anywhere I didn't really think she meant it," I said while looking at the tent.

"Well I think she'd have to after staying in the train graveyard in Midgar," answered Tifa.

"The Graveyard! You don't mean that place in sector 7 with all the ghost do you!?" cried Barret in surprise.

"Yep. We went by her place just before we went to the pillar," answered Aeris.

"But that place is dangerous!" cried Tolea.

"We noticed," muttered Tifa, "but it seemed to out okay for Luna."

"Geeze what a strange girl," I frowned.

"Tifa, Tolea, Red, you should get some sleep too. We'll wake you when your shifts up," said Cloud.

"Right," they said as they got up and went into the tent except Red he went to the back of the tent.

Cloud and me soon followed to get as much sleep as possible. The fur gave some nice coverage and I soon fell asleep.

"O'rane. O'rane! It's our turn, wake up," said Cloud as he shook me awake.

"Five more minuets, mom," I grumbled as I turned on my stomach.

I think this ticked Cloud off, because he most certainly not my mother, nor would he give me five more minuets as he grabbed all, I'm not joking, all of my tails and dragged me into the freezing air. I became one giant goose bump in that air.

"COLD!" I cried bundling in my fur, "Why'd you drag me out here!"

"It's our shift," said Cloud sitting by the fire.

"Oh yeah," I grumbled, "Still it's too cold to not be covered completely."

Cloud watched as I pulled a leaf out of my pockets and placed it on my head. In a poof of smoke I had change my body to a nine-tailed fox as big as Red. Cloud Jumped back in surprise as I sat next to him on my hunches. My blue fur returning warmth to my body.

"What?" I barked.

"How'd you… Never mind," began Cloud, "I don't want to know."

We both sat in silence for a bit. The fire was fairly small now.

"The others should be waking soon," muttered Cloud as the sun began to rise.

"Hey aren't you cold?" I asked looking at him.

"I'm okay," he answered.

Yeah right! Here I am in full body fur and I'm still cold. In a poor of smoke I changed back and stood up on two legs.

"Hey Red," I called, " I'm going to go get some fire wood can you keep Cloud awake?"

Red sighed as he walked around the tent.

"Sure sighed Red as he laid down again.

"Great! I won't be long," I called as I walked off into the forest.

I soon gathered wood into my arms. I had collected at least 4 pieces when I stopped. My senses were on alert, I could smell something draw all the more closer, even if the steps were silent. As quietly as possible I placed the wood back on the ground and silently began to unlatch my Zanbato.

'CLANG!'

I looked into the face of a young girl around Luna's age, perhaps a year younger, her hair was short and black to her chin, her body was petite but defiantly did not lack strength, her eyes were dark brown and she wore a green tube top like shirt, that in exchange for exposing her belly covered her shoulders and a bit of her neck, she wore short shorts flashing her long legs strange arm guard was on her right arm, she also wore cream colored tennis shoes like her pants head band, and guard in her left hand was a four pointed star-shrunken, that was being blocked by my Zanbato. Overall the girl had an Asian feel to her, and she was clearly skilled in ninja's arts.

"Now hand me all of your gil and materia," she said in a silky voice, "Our I'll take them by force."

"Really," I sneered as I lifted three of my tails.

I wiggled my tails, the tips of the brushing against her stomach. Her face turned bright red as she shook with fits of laughter. Yes I was tickling her with my tails.

"STOP IT!" gasped the ninja as she jumped away.

I stood up again holding my Zanbato out.

"What are you?" asked the ninja.

"None of your business," I replied, "Unless your asking me out on a date, then we'll talk."

Her face turned bright red… Oh yeah I still have the charm. I simply smirk at her, then flashed debonair smile that I knew most girls couldn't resist.

"YOU- YOU-YOU-YOU IDOIT!" yelled the ninja, "I'M TRYING TO ROB YOU! YOUR NOT HELPING!"

"Isn't that the point."

"SHUT UP!"

The girl instantly attacked jumping high into the air and arching her weapon downward. I lifted my Zanbato blocking the attack, then countered with bunt to the stomach with the hilt of my sword. Then I kicked her away. Bright Yellow Aura covered her shuriken.

"Greased Lighting," cried the girl.

In a second she disappeared and I felt a stabbing pain in my side. I let the shock daze me for a bit then grabbed her arm and twisted myself behind her. Ow that hurt don't do that again especially if a weapon is still lodged inside of me. I twisted the arm attached to the shuriken force her to drop it. I kicked up the shuriken and kicked it into a tree. I pushed her away swung me Zanbato and wedged it in the tree keeping the ninja's weapon down. Now we were both in hand-to-hand combat. She aimed a kick and I caught it.

"Wow your have soft skin," I marveled as I touched her leg.

"SHUT UP!" yelled the ninja.

She yanked her leg away and thrusted her arms at me in a punch.

"You sure you don't want to at least consider a date?" I questioned holding onto her tightly.

"Give me a second," grunted the ninja, "… Here's my answer!"

YYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!! OH MY--! DID SHE HAVE TO HIT THERE! AH THE PAIN IT WON'T STOP! THIS ISN'T EVEN FUNNY!! FIRST I GET SHOT AT, AND NOW I GET KICKED THERE!

I hunched over in pain while the ninja went over to where my Zanbato was to yank her shuriken loose. Though this was a futile effort, cause of the sheer size of my Zanbato. Finally when I was certain that I could stand up without feeling pain. I walked over to her.

"You owe me big time," I growled in her ear.

She looked at me in instant panic. Without further delay I tied her in rope as fast as I could and as tightly as possible then plopped her in the middle of our battle area.

"Alright," I began yanking my Zanbato out, "Who are you? Why did you try to rob me?"

"None of your business!" answered the ninja.

"You know I'd have no problem leaving you like this."

"YOU WOULDN'T!?"

"I would. Now start answering missy."

"… My name is Yuffie," growled the ninja.

"And?"

"And it's none of your business!"

"Fine I'll settle with a name. And just an F.Y.I, I have about 300 gil, and no materia. So…" I cheered, "Your efforts where a complete and total waste."

Yuffie instantly collapsed. I swear I heard a gong sound when she hit the ground.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!!" yelled Yuffie.

"Nope."

"Uh… this stinks."

"… Why don't you earn the money then? My comrades and I earn quiet a bit form slaying monsters and we have an extra bit of Materia you could barrow."

"Materia! Really! You mean it!?"

"I'm sure Cloud wouldn't mind," I answered as I untied her and began to walk away. Sword on back, and sticks back in arms.

"Hey what's your name," asked Yuffie.

"It's O'rane."

Later

Cloud looked between me and Yuffie he then glanced at me accusingly.

"Hey don't blame me if the ladies can't leave me alone," I replied.

Dragonelf 8: See as promise a long chapter! 16 pages long! Thanks for the reviews if you give any.


	15. Donning of the Fire Deity Rayearth

Dragonelf 8: I'm back and ready to work on the next chapter. Wow it's been such a long time since I last updated on this story. I sort of hit a writer's block. Well in my case a brick wall because I knew exactly what I wanted in this chapter but could muster up the strength to write it. It's been so hard to get inspired lately; it's been absolutely ridiculous. Any way here's the next chapter.

Chapter 15: Donning of the Fire Deity Rayearth

I blinked dumbfound at who was sitting right in front of me. I mean I knew she was going to join us sooner or later but not while I was sleeping; I'm mean when the heck this happen? Yuffie looked up at me as I exited the tent. I could feel her eyes examine me for a second, as if to size me up, then with a nod she bounced up grabbed my hand and began to shake it furiously, almost as much as a child, always trying to get the arm out of the socket.

"Hi, I'm Yuffie! Nice to meet you ummm… …"

"Luna Star," I filled in.

"Luna… NICE TO MEET' CHA LUNA!"

"Same," I replied still a little caught off guard.

I looked at Cloud for an explanation, but her merely shook his and jabbed his thumb at O'rane who was busily stuffing canned food in his mouth.

"She followed O'rane here and insisted on joining us."

"Oh," I answered simply.

"Needless to say I filled her and O'rane in on what we're doing, and what's going on," said Cloud.

"You should eat something while the others are waking up," said O'rane handing me a can of food.

I sat around the fire and opened the can and began to eat, when the others came out their surprise was much like mine, and each time Yuffie bounced up and greeted them with a hardy hello. Barret gathered up the tent and we were on our way. Yuffie often bounced between us asking questions though she did avoid O'rane as much as possible. I don't think Tolea, and Red XIII like her very much because she kept trying to pet them. Much to their relief and mine, considering I was next; we reach Junon. There were two levels one that held the mako cannon was on top with the city buildings, the bottom level was a town much like the slums of Midgar it's buildings in serious need of repair.

"We need to gather as much information as we can get to see if Sephiroth came this way," said Cloud as he turned to us, "If you need any supplies make sure you get it before we board the boat tomorrow and whatever business you need to get done."

We all nodded our heads and went our separate ways. The town wasn't very big, and it was in a state much like the slums of Midgar. I shook my head a little, as if in pity. Midgar was a city and naturally harder to take care of which is why I could understand why the slums where the way they were, especial with Shinra taking care of it, but 'this' was a village no bigger than five houses, an inn, and what looked like a market. All the houses were in horrible condition, the earth itself looked so polluted that I was surprised that it wasn't leaking ooze, there in the back was the elevator that lead to the upper level, and to the sides there was a cliff and the ocean. The inn was at the entrance of the town, I walked into it.

"Hello welcome," greeted a falsely cheery voice.

I looked up to see the innkeeper standing behind a desk a smile plastered on his face. The place looked well-taken care, which was nice to see; the outside kind of depressed me. But this place seemed a lot cheerier.

"Hi," I greeted, "I'd like rooms for nine."

The man looked behind me as if confused then backs at me.

"My friends aren't with me right now, but we will be here later tonight," I clarified a bit.

"I see, will you be pairing up in the rooms?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Will that be four rooms for you and your friends miss?"

"Yes that's fine."

"And will you only be staying the one night?"

"Yes."

"That will be 200 gil for the three double bed rooms, and the one room with three beds."

I dug out my gil bag and gave him the money, and he put it in the register he passed me the four keys. I tucked them in my pocket.

"Oh Luna!"

I turned around to see Areis and Cloud walk in the inn. They seemed surprised to see me; I dug once again in my pockets and tossed Cloud and Areis. I smiled up at them.

"I already paid for our rooms," I told them.

"You didn't have to Luna," replied Aeris.

"That's okay, but I'm merely assuming that you wanted the rooms."

"That's okay, we needed the rooms anyway," answered Cloud as he put his key away and we all walked out of the inn, "So how many rooms did you get?"

"There were only four rooms left, so will have to share. Three of them has two beds and the last has three," I answered as I continued walking with them.

"So who should be in what room?" asked Aeris as she looked at me as we kept walking.

"It really doesn't matter to me," I answered back.

"Oh mister Dolphin! Be careful! Don't swim too deep."

I looked up to see a little girl play in the shallow water a dolphin to swimming around her. I suddenly began to take in my surroundings. We were at the beach right in front of town. There was a huge electric tower wires falling into the bottom of the ocean electricity slightly leaking into the ocean, the tower leading into the upper level. Without evening knowing about it I walked right into the next event. I could smack myself in the head for not noticing where I was going! This was when that creepy fish thing attacks the little girl. The girl that was playing with the dolphin looked up at us after we all stopped in our step. Her childlike eyes narrowed at the sight of us in suspiousion with a snort she upturned her nose and ran deeper into the ocean.

"Hey wait!" I began to cry but was cut off by a loud sharp cutting noise that rang through the air.

The noise was piercingly loud. It felt like it was penetrating my skull even though I was quickly covering my ears. I cried out in pain and both Cloud and Aeris looked at me in panic. Couldn't they hear that horrible noise!?

"Luna what's wrong!" cried Cloud as he grabbed my shoulder.

My ear drums where going to bleed by the sound.

"The water… something's in the water," I choked out, "You mustn't let her enter!"

Cloud looked out at me in confusion but soon looked out at the girls as the same screeching noise became louder as the creature that was making it came out of the ocean. With a loud splash the girl that was playing earlier was drawn in. Cloud, Aeris and me instantly reached for our swords though I was a bit slow, my ears are still ringing. As quickly as I could I struck at the huge fish. Cloud and Aeris each fighting with as much intensity as I was. I watched as the fish withered beneath our blows, retaliating with our blows. I back up slightly to see the girl fall more out to sea. The dolphin she was playing with now go. I quickly turned to my side to see that the wriggling had turned to me, before I knew what was happening I was blasted back by gushing water. As soon as I no longer felt the pressure I ran forward to continue fight but ran into something. No, literally; I bonked my head and everything. When I decided to look around I saw I was trapped in a sphere of water. I could feel my strength already begin to diminish through my lack of oxygen. As fast as I could I grabbed up Tenseiga and jabbed it in my arm, but even I knew that wouldn't last long. Helplessly I looked out at the battle Cloud and Aeris were still too busy to fighting to notice the girl. I could feel my self-getting weaker by the second although I could feel Tenseiga shake with effort to keep me strong. I looked out at the girl again to see her sweep deeper out to sea. Weakly I place my fingers on my only summon materia and just as I did with my magic I reach out and focused on Rayearth.

'RAYEARTH! Please! You could reach her couldn't you? You don't have to get me out but please get her to safety,' I pleaded as I felt Rayearth gaze at me through the stone.

'_Is this truly what your heart desires,_' came Rayearths echoing reply.

'Yes,' I answered.

"_Then so let it be written!"_

I could feel heat swarm around me though it wasn't my own. It was someone else's someone far stronger than me. The water around me began to evaporate quickly into hot steam, and as hot as it was I wasn't burning. Finally when it was all gone Rayearth stood before me it's flaming fur still as bright as before.

"_You have proven yourself worthy of donning me,_" he replied to my astonished look.

Comprehension hit me as I nodded my head and looked back up at the girl. Rayearth also looked back and went flying after her. I turned to Cloud and Aeris who were still fighting.

"Cloud, Aeris! Get out of the way," I yelled.

Cloud and Aeris looked back at me for a second then quickly retreated. Rayearth bounded quickly to me and handed the girl to me then began to viciously attack the fish in a flurry of flames, claws, and sharp fangs. That added to all the damage done to it by Cloud and Aeris the monster quickly died and turned to a pile of dust. Once the battle was over Cloud hung over the girl and began to administer CPR. The town seemed to be in an uproar as villagers appeared at the beach including our friends.

"What's going on!?"

"What happened?"

"Was there another monster attack!?"

I could hear some say but was soon drawn back to the girl as she sputtered back to life. Soon a villager came to Cloud saying a few things I missed as he replied back then picked up the girl. I assumed he was her relative. The crowd seemed to follow the girl though my friends stayed behind to find out what had happened.

"_Luna Star_."

I looked up to see Rayearth still there. The others looked up at him for a second then back to me.

"_You have been found worthy_," it said as it moved its way towards me and rubbed its head against my hand.

Dragonelf 8: Ugh no more… Okay that should do for now. I hoped you liked it. OH! And String I'm still technically on vacation. I'll try to get the next update soon but I can't make any promises. Oh! And do note that for me I'm writing this at 3:48 in the morning so I'm sorry if it's really bad.


End file.
